Domino Effect
by Lumcer
Summary: What happens when you have a Saving-People-Thing and someone asks you to save them... and you're drunk? You agree to save them of course. WIP Summery may change as story develops Warnings: Slash, Language, Hinted Mature Context... anything else listed on posted chapters. RandR P.S. I don't like Ginny. So I may not be nice to her...
1. The Start

_**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing, I make no profit or I wouldn't be so broke...

I have Dyslexia (See Profile for further info) Thank Noxanlux for all the corrections!

_**A/N: IMPORTANT!**_

I am posting this on a whim. It is no where near done! And the ideas are not even fully formed. So I have no idea how quickly or slowly the updates will be posted only they will. If people like it and updated it, I can say that it will more then likely get them coming faster as I will be heartened and look forward to writing more.

This is just for fun! I am still working on the masterpiece that if you go to my profile or have been to you will note is mentioned there this is just something to help keep the cobwebs away. Remember this is a WIP as in not fully written so suggestions are welcome and may very well be used!

* * *

**Domino Effect**

**~Preface~**

**-The Start-**

Harry had no idea how he ended up here, all he'd wanted was a stiff drink after having the moment his guts had been wrenched out through his chest thrown back in his face. Walking in on his girlfriend of near on three years in the throes of passion with one of his co-workers was a moment he thought would be unbeatable in terms of betrayal. Once again he had been proven wrong. Not even a year after their disastrous breakup Ginny Weasley, soon to be Mrs. Warren H. McHale, had seen it fit to send him an invite to their upcoming nuptials.

Not wishing to paint the youngest and only girl of the Weasley clan in a bad light they kept the incident to themselves, simply informing her family that things had just not worked out between them. They played nice at holidays and when forced within each other's company were painfully polite. This, however, did not mean he was in anyway willing to attend her wedding. So yeah he'd entered the pub with the full intention of becoming completely smashed.

It being only about 6 in the afternoon on a Tuesday he hadn't contemplated the notion of someone beating him to the task. Sure enough though, there at the bar sitting all alone was a blond haired man waving his hand at the barkeep for another drink. It took a moment for recognition to click, but there really were only so many people with that shade of blond hair, muggle or otherwise.

"Malfoy?" the young man turned slightly giving him an odd look before smiling almost insanely. This immediately put Harry on edge. They had, had several professional dealing since Hogwarts and had even had a tentative truce since the last battle (of Hogwarts). However, he had never seen the man smile at him in such a manner… or at all for that matter. "Potter, good, come join me." Harry raised a wary eyebrow. "You there, give Potter a drink."

Harry took the drink from the slightly annoyed barkeep with a nod of thanks, and looked at it critically noting it to be, with satisfaction, bourbon. "What are we drinking to, Malfoy?" Harry asked curiously.

Malfoy gave a snort, "Haven't you heard Potter? I'm getting married; my father has arranged the whole thing." The sarcastic tone lead Harry to believe the man wasn't completely pleased with this.

Not sure how to respond he offered an awkward, "Congratulations, uh, good for you…"

Malfoy scowled, tossing back his drink before demanding another. "No. Not good, Potter."

"Oh, why not?" Harry was getting more confused by the moment.

Giving a half groan half chuckle the blond dropped his head onto the counter. "She's the wrong bloody gender."

Harry stared at the other in surprise, he gave a soft "Oh…" then feeling completely inadequate for the situation quickly downed his own drink.

It was getting late near on eleven o'clock and Harry and Malfoy were both still in the same seats at the same bar as they had been at 6 o'clock only quite a bit more inebriated.

"Just tell your father, you no can do. I mean hell; it's the 21st century people pick their own spouses these days." Harry said setting down his once again empty drink. He'd lost count on how many he'd had hours ago.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and slightly swayed in his seat. "Potter, we've been through this, purebloods don't care about anything except tradition. This is tradition, the head of the house dictating everything for everyone."

"Well then go get married to someone else, someone male, before he can make you marry someone not male. He can't do anything then." Harry wasn't sure that was true or made since but it sounded good at the moment.

Nearly falling out of his seat in laughter Malfoy suddenly stopped, "That actually might work…"

"Huh?" Harry's hand, which held a fresh drink, halted just short of his mouth at the stunned happy look on the other's face. "What might work?"

"Merlin Potter, what you said. I can't get married if I'm already married, and I can't be forced to get a divorce or have it nullified if I'm magically married, and it's legit. All I'd have to do is make sure it's a ceremony that can't be budged." The young man seemed to be enthusiastically thinking through the details, mind seemingly functioning just fine despite the amount of alcohol in his system.

Harry nodded agreeably, "Well then, all you need is someone to marry." He finished delivering the drink to his mouth.

A drawl he knew all to well caught the dark haired world savior off guard, "Well, you're not completely repulsive, Potter," Causing him to choke on the beverage. "Certainly settling for a marriage of convenience wouldn't hurt either of us… too much."

"What's that supposed to mean, Malfoy?" He shot the other a challenging gaze.

"Oh, come now Potter, who else could pull it off? Who ever I marry would have to stand up against my father. What person would willingly and successfully pull that off? You might not do it willingly, but it's no secret that you're not afraid of my father and can hold your own against him. I wouldn't have to worry about watching your back at every turn, with him or anyone else.

"Then there is the matter, I don't exactly have a plethora of acquaintances to choose from. We see each other regularly enough in public that it wouldn't be completely ridiculous to suggest we had been together for more then just business, and may have been seeing each other on other occasions more privately.

"Everyone knows that you keep your private life even more secret then ever since you and the Weaselett broke it off. No one could say who you have and haven't been seeing. I know you probably better then Granger and I'm sure you know more about me then you realize. I couldn't pay someone to learn everything they would need to know in such a short span of time." Malfoy was over the moon excited.

"What do you mean I know you, and you know me? There is no way you know me better then Mione." Harry protested the only point that he felt he could firmly dispute. His mind was quickly throwing off any buzz it had been experiencing earlier as he realized how serious Malfoy was.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Honestly Potter, tell me does _Mione_ know you dumbed down your work in school to fit below the radar? You could have passed the healer examinations after that summer you disappeared without a moment of studying? Did you tell her about that tattoo on your left hip you probably got while drunk in a muggle town?" He smirked in satisfaction as Harry grew pale. "I'm sure you could name many things that not even my mother is aware of about me, I doubt anyone except a stalker would know me so well."

Harry slammed his head against the countertop more gently then he intended and mumbled, "Shit." He raised his head slightly and felt his eyes practically bug out as he saw Draco Malfoy gracefully kneel next to his stool.

Malfoy smirked at the other's facial expression before schooling his own features into complete seriousness. "Harry James Potter, savior of the Wizarding World, Boy-Who-Lived, Vanquisher of Evil, Protector of all, will you do me the honor of saving my life once more by becoming my husband?"

Harry groaned, Mione was right, he had a saving people thing and it was going to bring about his untimely end one of these days, maybe today. Swallowing past a lump in his throat he took a deep breath before nodding his life away. Only to have the man kneeling in front of him raise an eyebrow. "Yes, Malfoy, I'll save… marry you."

Malfoy smirked as he slowly rose, leaning ever so slowly into Harry's personal area. "It's Draco, my fiancé," he said before he softly kissed a shocked Harry Potter. Once he pulled away he laughed at the way Harry desperately downed his last glass of bourbon.

* * *

Okay if you didn't read the A/N: Note at the tope DO SO NOW! Reviews inspire, energize and excite authors to write more… so *Hint, Hint* Thanks for Reading!

_**Help: **_Here is a honest question I need answered... Should Harry be Furious with Draco when he's completely sober again or accepting of the situation? or vise versa should Draco be the one furious? I'm totally lost on this account...

KCK-Lumcer

Now Beta editied! Thanks Bunches _Naxanlux_!


	2. The Deed

**Special Shoutout!**

Thank you to LalalaSpacingInPandaLand, Hug and Kiss, DangerZone, classcchick, ilovesprouse For reading AND reviewing. I just wanted to let you know that the reason for this update appearing so soon is because of you and I also wanted to let you know that I took you're thoughts and put a spin on them tell me what you think. (Just so you know I had this chapter practically written till your reviews and new inspiration hit requiring an almost complete rewrite so thank you!)

* * *

**Domino Effect**

**~Chapter One~**

**-The Deed-**

Harry tugged at his shirt sleeve in discomfort as he was pulled unceremoniously down the street by a determined Draco Malfoy, still fighting nausea from desperation. "M… Draco, no one is going to be up at this time of night to marry us." Harry was still in a state of shock it was the only way to explain away his non-hysteria, that or he was more intoxicated then he thought.

"Oh, trust me love, there is always someone available at any time for the right price." Draco said offhandedly as Harry gaped at him. They rounded a corner and entered a building climbed several sets of stairs before Draco knocked demandingly on the door of 17E.

"'Old on ya impatient, inconsiderate, bastard." The door was yanked open by a portly mid-forties, red faced man who quickly grew pale.

"Now Brant, is that anyway for a man of your standing to great his guest." Malfoy said in a superior tone.

"Mr. Malfoy, I had no idea it would be you at such an hour." After a pause and a raised eyebrow on Malfoy's part they were invited in. "What might I do for you and your companion Mr. Malfoy?" He gave the pair a questioning glance.

"I'm here to reclaim a favor you'll recall you owe." Draco gave a glare that would have made Snape proud.

The man gulped loudly. "Of course, Mr. Malfoy, how might I be of help to you?"

Malfoy smirked, "I require you to perform a magically binding marriage immediately, without any fan fair; one that cannot be easily broken, _especially_, by my father." The man's eyes bugged, "Will that be a problem Brant?" Draco practically leered at the man.

The man quickly shook his head, "Of course n-not Mr. Malfoy, w-who is to be married?"

"Why, myself and my fiancé, of course. We had intended to go a more traditional route; certain circumstances have forced our hand, however. Now if you would be so kind." Malfoy gestured for the man to begin.

"Of course, I'll need a moment… do you have rings?" The man asked hesitantly.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Of course."

Harry turned to Draco with a questioning gaze, "You do?"

Malfoy blinked, "Yes, why do you think I was inebriated in public? I had been sent to obtain a suitable wedding set. Don't worry, I picked them out long beforehand, I just never intended to use them for… now I won't have to. They will suit us well." Even Draco was impressed at how un-slurred his words were. Now that he considered it though the word un-slurred just proved he wasn't completely sober yet.

Harry bit his lip at the way Draco seemed to be attempting to appease him. For some reason it made him happy at the same time confused, maybe if his head would stop going fuzzy he could get a handle on his feelings.

Luckily Brant entered the room just then with his wife and a young man that appeared to be his son. "The vows of chosen eternity would be the least complicated and strongest against outside influence… Would that suit your purpose Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco thought about it for a moment, "Yes that would probably be best."

The man nodded, "Very well, shall we begin? I'll require you to repeat after me," the wife and son took up a position each behind the pair. "I, your name, willingly bind my life, magic, and self with my chosen, your fiancé's name."

Draco decided to start at Harry's imploring glance. "I, Draco Lucian Malfoy, willingly bind my life, magic and self with my chosen, Harry James Potter."

The choking sound from the woman had Malfoy directing a glare in her direction, decidedly ignoring the less undignified gasps from the two males.

"Now you, M-Mr. Potter," Brant directed attempting to elevate the other's gaze from his wife.

Harry cleared his throat, in for a sickle in for a nut. "I, Harry James Potter, willingly bind my life, magic and self with my chosen, Draco Lucian Malfoy."

"Good, now Mr. Malfoy, the rings. I give you, my chosen, this ring as a symbol of my claim, protection, and devotion, so all will know and you never doubt."

Draco took Harry's slightly trembling hand into his own. Calmly he slid the green almost ebony ring with a silver vine etched around it in an intricate pattern. "I give you, my chosen, this ring as a symbol of my claim, protection, and devotion, so all will know and you never doubt."

The ring felt heavy and cool against his skin. As he took the ring offered by Draco he glanced briefly at the matching circlet. "I give you, my chosen, this ring as a symbol of my claim, protection, and devotion, so all will know and you never doubt."

"As these two have bound themselves together before witnesses may they seal their bond with a kiss and make both unbreakable by an act of love." The man paused expectantly.

Harry was less shocked as he was drawn into the second kiss of the night, after all it was expected. However, the gentle warm lips on his own made him suddenly feel light headed as a rush of noise filled his ears. It lasted but a moment, and when it was gone he found he had at some point wrapped his arms around Draco and allowed the other to do the same. He felt anchored after the fleet moment of feeling adrift.

"If I may see your hands, for just a moment, the ones with the rings," Brant smiled kindly as the two took a moment to comprehend what he had said. Glancing down at the rings he noted the steel edge to both rings nodding in satisfaction. "Congratulations to you both, your bond is complete and quite strong. Will there be anything else?"

Draco shook his head as he took his hand back, "No, Brant, I thank you for your efficiency. We will be going now."

The man nodded, "Of course, the best of luck Mr… ah who's last name will you keep?"

They didn't hesitate, "Both, Potter-Malfoy" giving each other a sheepish glance afterward.

The man didn't seem to notice. "Best of luck to you both, Mr. and Mr. Potter-Malfoy."

Draco felt lost in a fog. His mind wouldn't focus and his thoughts didn't seem real as he walked along feeling the cool night air against his skin. He was abruptly brought back to the present by the figure next to him, his husband, Harry James Potter-Malfoy. Merlin, that was so freakily weird to think that and know how true it was. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

Harry gave him an odd glance, "I asked, what now?"

Raising an eyebrow he let a corner of his moth quirk up, "It's after midnight, now I suggest we go to bed. The question is yours or mine, husband dear?" Draco thought Harry had swallowed his own tongue the way he started coughing. "Calm down Potter, we're married, which would suggest we stay in the same bed nothing more."

"What did that last thing Brent said mean exactly, if not that? 'and make both unbreakable by an act of love.'" Harry asked with an accusing glair.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Honestly Harry, an act of love… oh… I see how you got that assumption. No, it does not mean sex; it means an involuntary act of love, protectiveness.

Doing something like saving each other's lives, making a life altering decision, because of or for the other, sacrificing something dear for the other's sake, an act of love for the other. Believe it or not, but people have been married for all their lives and never achieved such an act." The last part he added almost as an after thought.

"Do you mind if we go to my place… I have no desire to wake up in Malfoy manor with your father there." Harry asked in a slightly pleading tone.

"Of course not, my dearest." Draco knew he was laying it on thick with the names of endearment, but the quicker the other got used to it. The less likely he'd be thrown by them later.

Harry sighed, grabbing the other's hand before apperating them to his flat. Quickly unlocking the door he let them both inside.

Looking the place over Draco quirked a brow at how meticulously clean it was, but then again it was sparsely furnished. "I didn't realize you were so… neat." He couldn't help commenting as he watch Harry put away his keys and their coats in their proper place of assignment.

Harry shrugged, "Yeah, Ginny couldn't stand it, but habits die hard. It was the worst thing about Hogwarts and sharing a room with others." He slipped his shoes off placing them next to the door. "I eventually gave up after the first month, but the moment I graduated they were back full force. If it bothers you I'll try to let up a bit."

Draco shook his head, "I'm not bothered, just surprised, I found something I didn't know already." He smirked, "what would happen if I place something where it doesn't belong?"

Harry shrugged once more, "I'll move it when I get around to it, or if there is a reason or it's useful there, then I'll leave it. It's not compulsive, just… I don't like leaving messes lying about is all." He sighed, "come on, you can hark on my odd habits after we get some sleep." He led the way to the back room.

"Do you mind if I borrow something to sleep in?" Draco asked as he leaned against the door frame.

Harry shrugged his shoulders; "Sure," he grabbed a set from his wardrobe, "here." He held out a pair of blue pajamas.

Smirking Draco handed back the top. "I don't like sleeping in tops; they make me feel like I'm being strangled." He noted the slight blush on the dark haired man's cheeks but didn't comment on it.

"Bathroom is just down the hall on the left." Harry stated pulling out another pair of pajamas this time red.

Draco turned over and subconsciously acknowledged a groan as he did so. It took a moment for his sleep laden mind to comprehend that the groan hadn't come from him. Sitting up startled arms propped behind him, the blond took in his unfamiliar surroundings then as if in a trance slowly turned to the form lying still deep asleep next to him.

Taking a deep breath he tried to settle his racing mind. 'Okay, just calm down and think!' This wasn't the first time this had happened… well that wasn't exactly true. He had woken up in other people's houses before even in other men's beds. Usually though he remembered climbing in them. 'What did I do yesterday?' … 'I woke up, had breakfast with mother. She informed me father wanted to speak with me. I went to his office and … Oh Shit!' He looked at the body once more. 'I must have really wigged. Father informed me of the marriage contract he was preparing with a sophisticated pureblood Russian _girl_, and that I should see to obtaining a suitable gift for my fiancée as well as the bonding rings.'

Draco laughed to himself, after all his father had no idea he had picked out the rings before he even thought about marriage. 'So I picked up the rings, and trying to decide what a proper gift would be for a girl I'd never met and had no inkling of intent to like became depressed and entered a pub.' He paused in his thoughts not really remembering anything too clear after the first hour of constant drinks.

He studied the figure beside him relaxing back into more of a reclined position that didn't strain his neck so much. The man, there was no denying it was a man, was lying on his chest facing away from Draco and was wearing a shirt that was practically useless as it was bunched up around his neck and upper shoulders. The covers were pulled around his lower back making it impossible to know if he was wearing anything else or not. His skin a beautiful sun kissed golden color only marred by a few crisscrossing scars and one starburst one that disappeared under the shirt on his left shoulder. There were clearly defined muscles in all the right places. His hair was the coal black of midnight dreams and was a tousled mess that fell against the man's pillow. 'Even drunk off my arse I have amazing taste.' Draco smirked to himself in self satisfaction.

He was still smirking to himself and wondering if he should offer the seductive stranger another night in his company, one he'd actually remember, when said stranger started to show signs of waking. Draco was eagerly awaiting the chance to properly great his companion when the man turned and blinked up at the blond with sleep filled emerald green eyes. Draco stared in shock as those _very _familiar eyes filled with confusion, remembrance, and then something he couldn't decide if was shock, acceptance or self-berate. Not that he really cared at this point, because he just realized not only was he lying in bed next to Harry bloody Potter, but that he had been doing so for the past half hour unknowingly and happily so.

"Morn' sleep well?" Harry asked with a yawn as he used his fingers to rub the sleep from his eyes.

Draco blinked, "I think so… uh… Potter, what am I doing in your bed?"

Blinking Harry looked the figure over from head to foot. "Well, it looks as though you're lounging…"

Draco groaned, "That is not what I meant and you bloody well know it Potter. Why am I in your bed?"

"Because… you we were tired and you insisted we stay together. Are you alright Malfoy? You have a headache or hangover? I think I got something for both if you want it." He waited expectantly for an answer.

It was Draco's turn to blink. "No, well I've a bit of a headache… I'm trying to figure out how I got here. We… we didn't um… do anything did we… I mean together." Merlin he felt ridicules.

Harry's eyes got impossibly big. "Please, please, please tell me you remember last night." He groaned and covered his face with his hands sounding utterly pitiful at the other's blank expression. "I can't believe this ... I should have made sure you were sober. You're going to kill me even though it was all you're idea."

"Potter, stop rambling. I don't remember so you are going to have to tell me, we… um didn't have sex did we?" Draco asked a bit of pink on his cheeks.

"No!" Harry practically shouted at the other's question. "We didn't, but what we did do you'll probably think is much worse, Merlin I had no idea you were that drunk." Voice dripping with guilt he started mumbling under his breath about stupid ideas.

Draco was seriously ready to freak at this point. "Will you just spit it out scar head?"

And Harry did, "We're married."

Draco went snow white, "What do you mean by, we're married?"

Harry almost laughed, rolling his eyes he refrained from doing so. Taking the blonds hand he held it up to the other's face so he could clearly see the obvious band of metal on it. Then he held up his own hand, showing the almost faint looking male his matching band. "We. Are. Married." He said it slow as if to a child. "You didn't want to marry the girl of your father's choosing and asked me to marry you."

"AND YOU SAID YES?" Draco shouted incredibly.

"Well if I hadn't we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we? Listen you made a convincing argument and now you are married to a male which is what you wanted. Your father can't make you marry anyone now. Ugh, why am I trying to defend this? It was your idea." Harry ran a hand through his hair throwing the blankets aside and stood up, thankfully fully dressed.

"Listen I'm sorry, I should have realized that you were completely intoxicated. I don't know if this can be reversed or not… after all that was one of your stipulations." At Draco's raised eyebrow Harry elaborated. "You wanted to be sure your father couldn't undo it. So I'm not sure if we can either… I really am sorry, I… I guess it really doesn't matter, does it. Listen, just get dressed and I'll fix breakfast and we can talk then. I'll also get you something for that headache." With that he walked out of the room leaving a still confused, startled and bewildered Draco Malfoy still in bed.

Harry pulled out the kettle and started filling it with water trying to ease the knot that had formed in the pit of his stomach upon waking and had yet to dissipate. Draco had looked so… lost. To be honest he'd been expecting some kind of whiplash from the event, but he had not once contemplated the thought that Draco would not remember anything come morning. Harry felt responsible for this whole ordeal, after all it was clear that Draco was beyond drunk there for could not be considered in his right mind.

If he was being honest with himself Harry's heart hurt. A marriage of mutual convenience was acceptable, after all it was an agreement on both parts. This wasn't a mutual agreement any longer however. Now it was practically a forced arrangement with an unhappy partner. Harry could handle most any situation, but he never agreed to being an unwanted party in a relationship. He'd been there, done that, and wanted no part of it. Except now he had no choice after all this was partially his fault.

He knew even before he stopped arguing with himself that he'd try to make this work as best as he could. He was Harry Potter after all, and whether a choice or not he'd give it his all.

* * *

_**HELP:**_ I know basically how I want them to react however now I'm curious… how should Malfoy Sr. react? Any thoughts? And should I have the Russian Fiancé make an appearance?

Thanks for reading and remember reviews keep me writing and posting on a constant base. So share your thoughts.

Now Beta edited by _Noxanlux!_


	3. The Contract

I'm so sorry everyone, I've been on vacation for the last week and there was a storm that crashed the internet where we were staying. I had every intention of loading this days ago. I'm actually quite proud of this chapter especially the scene with Ron in it, so please let me know what you think of it.

* * *

**Domino Effect**

**~Chapter Two~**

**-The Contract-**

Draco made his way into the kitchen after stumbling upon the living room an office and bathroom first. Harry who was standing at the stove fiddling with something, that was mostly hidden by his figure, glanced up and waved him toward a stool at a near by counter. "Just take a seat I'll have breakfast ready in a minute. That potion I promised is there take it."

Draco looked down and noticed the vile. Picking it up he read the label slightly surprised to see that it was in his godfather's script. "This was made by Professor Snape?"

Harry hummed for a moment doing something with the thing in his hands. "Oh, yeah," He glanced up with a shrug, "after everything and then with being an auror, I was having trouble with a few assassination attempts. Than after being wounded on the job and nearly dying from poisoning while at Mungo's it appeared I needed a personal healer and potion maker I could trust." He placed something on a couple of plates before turning to and placing one in front of Draco and one beside him. "It took a bit of convincing but finally I talked Snape into making all my regular potions and into accepting the task of making any others when the need arises. He is happy with the arrangement as I see to it that if he has trouble getting any of the ingredients he wants, he gets." Harry handed Draco a fork while placing syrup on the counter. Grabbing two glasses of tea he placed it on the counter as well before taking his own seat. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Draco stared down at his plate. Taking the syrup and pouring it on top of the concoction before him he cut a piece before taking a bite. It was good, just the right of cinnamon. "This isn't half bad… you sure, you cooked it?"

Laughing Harry took a bite of his own French toast, "It's one of my favorites. I'm glad you approve." He deliberately ignored the last comment.

They ate in silence for a time, both knowing there was a lot to say but neither know exactly how to go about saying it all.

Draco feeling full placed his fork down, finished off his glass of tea. Taking a deep breath he said the question that was bugging him, "Why did you marry me?"

Harry slightly coughed, took a sip of tea to clear his throat before answering. "I thought we talked about this…"

"No, you briefly explained why I might have asked you. You, however, failed to give a coherent reason as to why you had agreed." Draco said with narrowed eyes.

"Right…" Harry sighed, "To quote Hermione, I have a saving-people-thing and at your plight of needing to be saved I could only comply with your request."

Draco blinked in annoyance. "You sound like a bloody lawyer." His tone succeeded in making Harry laugh. "You must be spending too much time with Severus."

"I may be a bit corrupted, though Snape isn't completely to blame." He halted as if hesitant to say what he wanted to next. "Now that you're sober… uh, what, what are your thoughts on all this?"

Rubbing his temples with his fingers Draco sighed, "I'm married, I got sinking drunk and married my schoolboy rival, the boy-who-lived, and defeater of the dark lord. I'm practically engaged to a girl of my father's choosing, whom I've never met. My father doesn't even know I'm gay and he will surely know when he finds out about this, which could happen at any time. My mother will be heartbroken because she didn't plan or at least help plan my wedding. A wedding I remind you I can't even recall. My thoughts are in hell."

Harry nodded keeping quiet as he thought over what the other had said. "Potter I…" Harry looked up from where he had been staring at the countertop to a conflicted looking gaze. "I wanted, should, I mean…" Harry repressed a smile at the tongue tied Malfoy. "Thanks. You tried to help, and now we're in this mess, but I understand that wasn't your intention. So, thanks."

"You're welcome, and I'm sorry. I thought you knew what you were doing, honestly I did." Harry offered a pleading smile. Draco just nodded acceptance.

"You wouldn't happen to know what vows we took by chance?" Draco asked with a raised brow.

Raising a brow in confusion Harry asked, "Why?"

"Not all marriages are permanent, some are quite undoable. Mostly it all depends on the vows and the magic involved in the taking of them. I know you said I tried to make sure my father would be unable to undo them, but I may have made it so that we could." Draco offered the explanation in a patient tone.

"I believe it was called chosen something. Ah, I think it went something like I willingly give, or no it was um… bind, bind my life, magic and myself to my chosen… or something similar." Harry wasn't sure that was right but it was a close as he could recall."

Draco had a bewildered gaze as he started to speak, "I willingly bind my life, magic and self with my chosen; the vow of Chosen Eternity. Oh, we are so screwed." If his plate from breakfast wasn't still sitting in front of him he would have contemplated banging his head into the countertop.

"I'm taking a guess by that you mean we can't undo it." Harry said in a neutral tone.

Glancing up with wide eyes Draco really wanted to scream, taking a deep breath he refrained. "No, we can't." He swallowed, "Chosen Eternity vows can only be taken voluntarily. That means not only do they have to be taken willingly but with complete acceptance of forever. Which would mean, that even though I was drunk, I knew exactly what I was doing and meant it," again he swallowed his Adams apple, "whole heartedly."

Harry felt something in his chest loosen making it easier to breath.

qp

Lucius Malfoy waited calmly in his office for a very important guest. He had put much time and effort into this particular affair and today would be the last mile stone to his final goal. After today everything else would just be little things that would need to be decided upon. After nearly a year of negotiations with some of the most prestigious families around the world Lucius had finally decided on the perfect match for his son and the Malfoy blood line; Yasmina Luda Roschin, a beautiful, delicate Russian flower.

The only girl out of four children, it had taken a good deal of talking to persuade her father to the arrangement. The end result was well worth his efforts, Lucius was more then sure of that. Today the marriage contract that he and his lawyers had slaved over would be signed by Yasmina's father Lord Gavriil Roschin and himself, sealing their children and their bloodlines together.

The fire across the room from him flared just then admitting a far from small man into the room. His hair was a bark brown and eyes of the same shade. It was clear the man was from a colder climate from his fur robes and cap. Malfoy stood to great his guest, "Welcome to my home Lord Roschin, is there anything I might offer you?"

The man dusted some of the ash from his cloak, "A warm glass of whiskey would be most appreciated Lord Malfoy."

Malfoy Sr. nodded his head regally, "Of course, please have a seat as I see to your drink." With a snap of his fingers he summoned one of his house elves and requested his and his guest's refreshments that arrived moments later. Offer the warm glass to the man Lord Malfoy offered the obligatory question "How is your family?"

Lord Roschin sipped his drink appreciatively, "Well, though I am afraid my youngest is quite unhappy about the arrangement. The lad is dearly attached to my dear Yasmina, and his refusal to accept the engagement has caused quite a strain on the family. How might your own wife and son be?"

"My wife is well and eager for the wedding; my son will soon become accustomed to the arrangement. Have you had the chance to look over the contract, is if to your specifications?" Lord Malfoy asked with a respectful air.

"Straight to business then, yes it all seems to be in order." Pulling the contract from a pocket the Russian Lord offered it to the Lord of the house.

Lord Malfoy gave a smirk his eyes bright and eager, "Shall we sign then and join our two families?" He unfurled the document laying it flat on his desk before offering a quill to the man and a small dagger only a few inches long.

Cutting a small line across his palm Lord Roschin dipped his quill in the forming blood and swiftly signed at the appropriate place. Watching in satisfaction as the signature flashed and became one with the document.

Lord Malfoy followed the same procedure as his companion, and with a fresh quill signed his name with a flourish watching expectantly for his signature to do the same as Lord Roschin's had moments before. Instead of his lifeline ink solidifying it seemed to race from the pages. Malfoy sr. glared at the mess of blood now on his desk. Making a noise of discontent through his nose he dipped the quill once more before resigning his name. This time the blood didn't leak but burned a whole through the document where he had signed. He stared at the document with wide eyes till the last strand of ash fell to his desk. "By chance Lord Roschin," he looked to the other man with a raised brow, "did you have anything changed or added to the contract without my being aware?"

The man's chest puffed out with indignation, "Of course not, what are you accusing me of sir?"

"I accuse of nothing, there just seems to be some deficiency with the contact. There must have been some error on my part." After all, the contract denighed his signature meaning that he was the one unable to fulfill some part of the agreement and that could not be argued. "If you will give me time to look it over and figure out what agreement seems to be in need of rewording, I'm sure we will have it all worked out."

The man nodded hotly, "I expect to be mad aware of any changes before you sign, and until you do." He cast a silent spell to the parchment erasing his signature, which was still his right till both wizards had signed and the signatures accepted.

Lord Malfoy gritted his teach, "I completely understand Lord Roschin; I will have this taken care of as quickly as possible, a safe journey home."

The man didn't reply further then a node of his head before disappearing into the flue.

Once the man was gone, Lucius Malfoy's temper showed itself by tossing his empty glass across the room. Taking a breath to compose himself he made his way over to the fire, he had quite a bit to say to his lawyers after all one did not under any circumstance make a Malfoy appear a fool.

qp

Harry ran a hand through his hair as he tossed the final document summing up the now completed report on top of a pile that held all the other forms from the case he had been working on for the past few weeks. With that last task finished he sealed the folder as case being closed. Picking up the folder up he walked over to a door on the other side of the room that led to a closet like room filled with filling cabinets. Walking to the third cabinet from the end and pulling out the second to the top drawer he placed the folder neatly between two others. Closing the drawer he sighed in satisfaction just as he did every time he put away a completed case folder making the case officially done.

Sitting back down at his desk Harry glanced at the clock by the main door. It was just now noon, meaning he had left Draco at his house only three hours ago. He still wasn't sure how he felt about that. After all they had much to discus still, but he couldn't not come into work.

Opening one of his desk drawers he pulled out a case file labeled unsolved. Cases were only labeled unsolved if they went for three or more years without any knew leads. When ever he was waiting for a new case Harry had taken to pulling out old cases and working on them when he could. It wasn't something that was usually practiced nor encouraged, however, after solving three different unsolved cases in this fashion the department had halted all complaints as it didn't interfere with his main work.

There were those who were actually assigned to work on unsolved cases, but they didn't really achieve much as they consisted of exactly one team of Aurors and were constantly looking on more than one case at a time. They often set aside special cases they thought needed fresh eyes and these cases were the ones that were sent Harry's way for him to peruse when he had a moment's time.

Laying the folder on his desk he sighed, not even bothering to open it as a knock came on the door. "Come in."

The door swung open to emit a lavender skinned Ron Weasley and a sniggering Tony Hopkins Ron's partner. They were closely followed by a much more subdued Sonya Hicks their trainee. Tony snorted through his nose as he tried to restrain himself enough to talk and failed miserably.

"Ron, I can't believe you left your house like that. No, I can't believe Hermione allowed you to leave like that. That shade of lavender and your hair clash something terrible." Harry had perfected holding a serious expression while rolling in laughter on the inside. Sadly or maybe not Ron had yet to figure this out and took most everything Harry said to heart, which is why at right that moment he was imitating a goldfish.

Harry winced as Ron started speaking really fast and in such a high pitch that it was impossible to discern what he was saying. His wild hand motions and the tears forming in the corners of his eyes gave a good impression, however. Sighing, he calmly patted the distraught man in the shoulder as he glared at Tony who had yet to stop laughing. Poor Sonya looked ready to cry herself.

"I was only teasing Ron, calm down. Now someone tell me what happened and Tony that's enough or I'll paint you neon pink." Harry said the last part with a threatening grin, which quickly sobered the man.

"I… I didn't mean to. It just sort of happened." Poor Sonya sounded so completely filled with guilt. Harry sighed this was actually a common occurrence. The dear girl reminded him so much of Tonks it wasn't funny. She was that clumsy.

"I know dear, just take a breath we'll get Ron sorted out in no time." He waved his wand studying the results of the scan with ease; the girl gave him enough practice after all. Smiling he gave another wave and Ron's skin slowly shifted back to its normal tone, allowing the man to practically ooze relief. "See, no harm done. Now how exactly did that happen and Ron if you don't share this with your brothers and they find out they just might kill you, the twins are going to love this." That had the dear girl blushing furiously and Ron pouting.

"It was a stuttered spell; she tripped while casting the combined holding and locomotive spell. She repeated the middle r twice. How the results came out to this I'm not sure but I'm not complaining" Tony spoke with a smirk.

Harry shook his head. "Alright well all's in order now so go write up the incident don't forget to include the knew spell and the results I'll tag on my report once you're done just make sure it reaches my desk. You know the usual."

"Thanks Harry, that was…" Ron blushed.

"Yeah, I figured. Don't forget to share with the twins; they'll have a new product out in no time. Oh, and don't forget to get compensation for the idea." Harry gave a laugh at the evil calculating gaze that took over the redhead's face.

"I most certainly won't forget, last time they got away with it. Not this time, nope." Ron smirked waved, walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Harry sat back in his chair and slumped in his seat finally allowing himself to laugh.

He was used to the other Aurors bringing problems like that to him as he was a fully licensed Healer, but didn't hold a medical profession. This way they didn't have to go to Mungo's or take a silly issue like that to the Auror designated healers who had much more serious injuries to see to. It was most common for those with trainees to come to him for assistance, after all trainees tended to make the most curious things happen. Like the time Tony ended up with a pair of eyes in the back of his head, that he could actually see from. Tony had been adamant about keeping them till he realized that they brought with the torture headaches that potions couldn't cure. The eyes had been caused by someone else's trainee, and in the end needed the full attention of three Medi wizards to fix, but it had been most interesting.

qp

Draco had just walked out of the main fireplace when he was practically tackled by his father. Taking a quick step to side and throwing a steadying hand up against the mantle of the fireplace he threw his father a bewildered look. "What is with you?"

"Where have you been, son?" Lucius spoke in an almost too calm manner, that didn't match the fire in his eyes.

Draco raised a delicate eyebrow, "out."

Lucius frowned, "Out where?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "You told me to go out and get a gift and rings. Shoot! I knew I forgot something." Draco's thoughts drifted as he tried to think of what he should get Harry only to shake his head at his thoughts. "Anyway, what's the big deal?"

"It took you all night to bye some rings and a gift that you apparently forgot to get?" Lucius asked with a pointed stare.

"Oh no, I got the rings. I just got distracted before I could bye the gift. What is this really about father?" Draco asked with a bored tone.

"Well if you had been here hours ago you would know that the marriage contract we spoke of yesterday was signed this morning." Draco felt his complexion pale. "You would also know that for some unknown reason my signature was rejected."

Draco let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Oh, is that all?"

Lucius growled, "Is that all? Isn't that enough? I spent a year working on that agreement and preparing the contract and then it rejects my signature. I went to the lawyers and they explained that the only way a contract can reject a signature was if the contract could not be fully fulfilled. They then reviewed it and could find no reason for the contract to denigh my signature; you wouldn't know something to contradict that would you?"

Draco sighed, "I could have told you it wouldn't work, but you said there was no use arguing with you, so I didn't." He made to leave the room, fully expecting the hand that grabbed his arm and pulled him back to stand in front of his father.

"What precisely is the reason than?" Lucius was barely restraining his urge to throttle his son.

"Because father, one can not be part of a marriage contract if they are already married." Draco did walk away then, his father to stunned to stop him.

* * *

Okay so now, let me have it. all your thoughts and rants.

**HELP:** Because of the internet crash I've got a good deal of the next chapter written. However, I still need your opinion. Someone brought up Male Pregnancy in one of my reviews and I wanted to get others opinions. I have written MPreg before, but I haven't gotten to that stage of thought in this story just yet. Any opinions or whether or not that should be part of the story?

**FYI:** I had a reader who pointed something else out and I would just like to address their concern. My Help questions are really there to help develop ideas. I am not changing my story to suit my readers. I love you all and greatly appreciate your support, but this story would make no sense if I tried to comply with everyone's wishes after all most the time two different reviews from two different people completely contradict each others. I use your opinions, suggestions and even your questions to fully develop previous ideas I had of my own. In my author note on the previous chapter I stated "inspiration hit," and by this I meant that something y'all said sparked an idea. I kept what I had cut from the chapter and will most likely place it in a later chapter; I just decided it didn't work for what I wanted to happen in the story. Please do not be offended if I do not use your ideas, or go against what you think should happen. I try to take into consideration what everyone reviews, but in the end I will write what I am comfortable with and what will best fit the story in the long run.

Thank you for reading and please Review, now that I am back in the real world I make no promises on how soon the next update will be but the more reviews the more encouraged I will be.


	4. The Conversation

I'm sorry this took longer then I had hoped. I was wanting to get the next chapter finished before I posted this one. No such luck, however, I did finally get it started the way I wanted.

Thank you to all my readers, reviewers, those who favored this story and put it on alert. Thank you also to those who favored me or put me on their author alert. I am emencly pleased with how everyone has taken to this story. Lastly Thank You to all new readers to this story!

Please don't forget to review how you think it is coming along and any suggestions you may have.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Domino Effect**

**~Chapter Three~**

**-The Conversation-**

Using his key to enter his home, Harry shrugged his coat off and hung it in the closet by the door calling out into the house. "Draco, you here?"

"In the living room, dear." Draco's voice held caution in it that put Harry on edge.

Pulling out his wand he slowly made his way down the hall. "I was thinking we could order something in tonight for dinner. Any idea what you might want?" To be honest Harry hadn't much thought about dinner, but anything to keep Draco talking till he knew what was going on.

"Why don't we discuss it once you get in here?" Draco's voice held no fear which relieved Harry greatly.

Walking cautiously into the room wand held at the ready Harry quickly took in the scene. Draco sat on the chair next to the fireplace with none other the Lucius and Narcissus Malfoy on the sofa not far from him.

Not sure if he should put his wand away or raise it Harry sent a questioning glance to Draco. "I didn't know we were having guest."

Draco rose from his seat Malfoy grace in full form. He walked to Harry before placing a light kiss on his cheek taking the time to reply, "I hadn't planned on it either." He placed a light pressure on the hand holding the wand to signal that it wasn't needed, before turning to his parents. "Harry, I'm sure you remember my parents, Mom, Dad, this is my husband Harry." Draco held his head high and didn't resist when Harry took his hand.

"Welcome to my home Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Harry tried for an at ease smile though he felt anything but.

Narcissus sniffed, "If you are married wouldn't it make it my son's home as well?"

Harry nodded his head acceptingly, "Of course, though we haven't had much time to discuss it I am assuming we will be moving to somewhere that will become _our _home." He gave a small smile to Draco, "after all Malfoy Manor is Draco's home, and this has been mine since our Hogwarts days. It only makes since that we start somewhere we can both see as home."

Draco shot the dark haired man a winning grin, "I love the idea."

Harry chuckled, "I thought you might. I was going to mention it tonight, but not with so much company." He shrugged to signify that it didn't much matter though. Moving to take a seat in Draco's previously occupied chair he pulled the man down with him so that he was sitting on one of the arms and leaning against Harry for support. Even in such a position Draco seemed to glow with dignity.

"It would seem Mr. Potter that you took it upon yourself to marry my son with out our consent." Mr. Malfoy spoke with an underlying anger in his voice.

Harry raised a brow, allowing Draco to comb his hair with his fingers. "You didn't leave us much choice or warning, did you Mr. Malfoy."

Narcissus gave her husband a questioning gaze. "What does he mean by that dear."

Lucius grew slightly pale.

"He means mother that father informed me just yesterday that he had arranged for me to take a Russian bride and the engagement contract would be signed this morning. That let us less the twenty-four hours notice to find a way around it." Draco shot his father a glair, "I hadn't intended to get married in a hovel with strangers as witnesses, or for you to meet Harry as my husband in such a fashion but as Harry said you left us little choice father."

"You arranged a marriage without consulting me Lucius Malfoy? And when exactly had you planned to tell me of this contract? On his wedding day? Or perhaps on my death bed or yours?" Narcissus sounded like her words were creating honey but the look in Lucius eyes spoke volumes of fear.

"Now darling, of course I would have told you, I thought I already had. I must have thought about it so much that my mind believed it had happened." Lucius sounded like he was speaking to a very unpredictable wild cougar.

Narcissus's eyes flashed, "My son ran off and got married behind our backs because you went behind mine. Don't give me your petty excuses."

"You're going to be mad at me for a marriage contract that isn't even signed, but completely ignore the fact that our son got married without our permission, and to a male at that. Not to mention to non other than Harry Potter." Lucius sounded completely bewildered at the turn of events.

"He wouldn't be married now if it wasn't for your underhanded attempts and there are worse people he could have married. As for being a male, how could you possibly miss the very obvious fact that our son is gay?" Narcissus raised a brow as if begging him to defend himself against that.

Lucius huffed, "I am sure that he will get over this phase soon enough."

Draco had sat silently through his parents' argument letting Harry pat his knee reassuringly, but at this statement he saw red. "Phase, a phase father? I am not going through any kind of phase."

"I am speaking with your mother, not you." Lucius was quickly becoming annoyed at the situation.

"I don't care who you're speaking with, you are discussing me. How long would you say a phase lasts? A couple of days, a few months, a year?" Draco had stood up at this point and was pointing a finger accusingly at his father. "How long has this _phase_ been going on?"

"It is a phase and that is the last that will be said on it." Lucius demanded.

"I am gay father and have knowingly been for well on _seven_ years. Not one, not two, but seven. Well past the point of it being a phase." Draco shouted.

Harry feeling things were getting out of hand when Lucius stood up to confront his son quickly rose from his seat and inserted himself between the two angry men. "I think that is enough. Both of you sit down." He gave a pointed glare to Lucius who only took a seat when his wife yanked determinedly on his arm. Once Malfoy Sr. had reclaimed his seat he turned to his still fuming husband. "You to," taking the man's wrist gently in his hold he pushed him into the chair and took the blonde's previous position.

"Now let us please continue this conversation in a civilized manor. Mr. Malfoy whether you insist on your son's sexual preferences as being a phase or not is mote at this point. He is married to a male and that is that." Harry gave the man a pointed look when he appeared as if he was going to argue. "He will also remain so."

Lucius' features took on a dark complexion. "We'll see about that."

"Really?" Narcissus reinserted herself back into the conversation. "You intend to break my son's marriage without one care for his feelings or mine?" The woman stood with an offended air. "I am going home and you Mr. Malfoy can find somewhere else to sleep, because I can assure you I care not for you being anywhere near me."

Taking the few steps toward her son she bent down and kissed him on the cheek, "Come by tomorrow and we'll go out for lunch. There is much to discuss." Offering a warm smile to Harry she softly spoke, "good evening Mr. Potter, I'm sure we will be seeing much of you soon." Giving a last glare at her husband she made her way to the floo and in a flash of green was gone.

Rubbing his eyes in a tired fashion Lucius Malfoy practically slumped in his seat.

"You do realize that she's probably locked you out of the house right?" Draco asked his father with a raised brow.

"Oh, I have no doubt about it." Lucius confirmed without looking up.

Draco looked up at Harry with a pleading gaze. Harry dropped his shoulders with a resigned air, getting a smile from the blond.

Standing from his seat Draco moved to place a hand on his father's shoulder. "Come on, We'll put you up for the night. I'm sure by morning she'll have cooled off enough to let you back in."

Standing as well, "You can have the spare room for the night," Harry went down the hall to the spare bedroom just across from the bathroom and next door to his office. Pulling a spare blanket from the closet as well as an extra pillow he placed them on the bed as he heard the two Malfoy's ender the room. "Bathroom is across the hall there are more blankets in the cabinet down the hall and towels are in the one just above them."

Moving to the door he paused, "I'll just order in some Chinese while you two talk." He placed a small brief kiss on Draco's cheek nodded to Lucius and left the room.

qp

Lucius looked about the room with a look of distaste. It was done in plain browns and tans. The room itself was much smaller then what he was used to and held only a bed, desk, two bedside tables and a chest of drawers.

"I know it doesn't look like much, but the bed's comfortable enough." Draco had no idea if this was true, but knowing Harry's friends had probably used the room at some point Harry would have made sure of it.

Shooting his son a contemplating look Lucius just nodded. "I don't suppose you have something I could sleep in?"

Draco smirked, "I can ask Harry, I haven't had time to move in my things." At his father's raised brow he broadened his explanation. "You would have noticed, had I disappeared every night. There just wasn't any point."

"That's quite alright I'll transfigure something… Do you really care for him?" Lucius asked with a raised brow.

Draco thought on his answer for a moment, "More then I thought I ever would." It wasn't a lie. He relaxed a bit at the man's nod.

"Are you really going to try to split us up?" Draco couldn't help feeling anxious as he waited for an answer. Even though he knew it was impossible he knew his relationship with his father would never be the same again if he said yes.

Lucius took in a deep breath and let it out again, "There really isn't a point is there. You're mother's support has left me without a leg to stand on. So the issue is mote. That doesn't mean I have to like him or the situation in the least though I will try to respect it."

Draco smiled, "that's all I ask father."

qp

Dinner had been a fairly quite if a bit awkward. After clearing away the dishes and biding the two Malfoy's goodnight Harry escaped to his bedroom. Preparing for bed quickly before climbing under the covers he was just about to shut the lights off when the door opened and Draco entered quickly shutting the door behind him.

Harry waited silently as Draco picked up the pajama pants Harry had left out for him and disappeared into the bathroom to reappear a short time later hair slightly damp, he climbed into the other side of the bed. Turning out the lights they laid their in silence for a time.

"Well that had been interesting," Harry said no longer able to take the silence.

Draco chuckled swatting the other on the shoulder. "Oh Merlin," was all he could think to say.

"Do you think your father will try to kill me in my sleep?" Harry asked not all together joking.

Draco rolled his eyes, "I serious doubt it, after all mother would make him miserable for the rest of his life. That is if she let him live."

Harry turned on his side to face the other even if it was difficult to make out much of the figure in the dark. "You know I was serious about the place. If this is going to work, we need something that's ours. I'm not living at Malfoy Manor not now not tomorrow and not in fifty years. I know this place isn't what you're used to and I can't expect you to be comfortable here. So, the only thing to do is to find somewhere we can both be happy living." Harry held his breath waiting for a reply.

"I can agree with that, though at some point I will inherit the Manor… though I suppose if when that time comes and if you're still averse to living there we can just keep it and pass it on with any other properties we have." Draco was actually pleased with the thought of picking out his own place, the place he would make into a home with Harry.

Harry released his pent up breath, "I suppose we can look over the properties we already own and if we don't care for any of those then we can check into what's available on the market. If we find nothing we can both agree on then I suppose we can always have something built to our liking."

Draco suddenly felt very excited, "You mean it? Harry, you're serious?" He was practically bouncing in the bed.

Harry laughed, "I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't mean it. Ouph," A heavy weight suddenly landed on his chest as he was tackled. "Take it easy I need some of those body parts."

"Harry I could kiss you!" The phrase had escaped before Draco had time to think about what he was saying. Even in the dim light he could see the blush that started to overcome the dark haired man's cheeks. Calling on all his courage Draco slowly moved till he was directly above Harry looking down into his searching eyes. "Would you mind if I did?" He felt silly asking, but this wasn't a kiss to mess with the other's head or needed for ceremony. This kiss was simply because he wanted to and it was only right to allow the other the option to say no.

Blush firmly in place Harry shook his head no, "You can I mean, if you want to." He tried to ignore the utterly ridicules feeling he was feeling and instead concentrated on the smoky grey eyes that loomed above him. Closing his eyes as they drew closer he tried not to be startled when soft lips pressed lightly against his own.

They both allowed themselves to just relax and feel. Their first kiss had been playful, almost a joke, their second awkward and brief. This one, they took slow in no hurry.

Draco felt hands tread through his hair as he nibbled on Harry's bottom lip. Smiling in satisfaction as Harry shuddered from the sensation. Slowly so if uncomfortable with the new development Draco dragged his tongue across and between Harry's slightly parted lips, repressing a groan when Harry's own tongue rose to meet his, sending chills down his spine.

Almost regretfully Draco pulled back before he could deepen their kiss. He could still taste the man beneath him. Opening his eyes Draco smiled as Harry sighed. "Goodnight Harry." He pulled the covers up over his shoulders not bothering to move further from the other then enough to place his head on the pillow and still leave his shoulder touching Harry's.

True the kiss had been fairly innocent, but it promised a great many things for a time when they were both much more ready.

* * *

**HELP:** So yeah the house idea, it just sort of popped up and wouldn't go away. I'm not sure if I actually want to make them build a house completely from scratch, but it is a thought… any opinions on it?  
Should Harry attend Ginny's wedding?  
Any thoughts on Lucius' behavior? both already writen and future? (I have a tentive idea just not sure if I wish to stick with it.)


	5. The Coco

It was pointed out that I had been spelling Lady Malfoy's name wrong… Opps. :D so this is my apology I will endeavor to spell it correctly from here on out and go back and fix the misspellings when my New Beta has finished poking and prodding it.

I also apologize for the late comings of this chapter as weather and my brother have hindered my computer from allowing me to post. My deepest and most humble apology!

* * *

**Domino Effect**

**~Chapter Four~**

**-The Coco-**

Harry listened to Draco's steady breathing as it slowly evened out. Absolutely positive that the blonde was asleep, Harry carefully lifted the covers and edged from under them. Double checking that he hadn't woken his sleeping companion he made sure that he was still covered by the blankets before moving away.

Years of practice made him capable of swiftly and quietly covering the distance to the bedroom door and out it. The soft tap of the door signified that it had fully closed was heard before Harry let his breath out. "Leaving somewhere?" Harry nearly jumped out of his skin at the unexpected voice.

Turning and giving the older Malfoy a glare he shook his head. "Only to the kitchen, I'm not all that tired, but if I told Draco that he wouldn't have gone to bed and he needs the rest. Care to join me for a cup of coco?" He raided a brow questioningly.

Lucius seemed to contemplate the offer for a moment before giving a slight nod of his head. "I suppose that would not be completely unpleasant."

"Then come along." Harry led the man into the kitchen and directed him to a place at the counter, the same place his son had sat at just that morning.

Fiddling with the kettle and water he tried to ignore the unsettling feeling that Lucius' staring caused. "I hope the room isn't too much to your distaste. The bed really is quite comfortable."

Lucius smirked, "Yes my son has already assured me it was. And though it is not to the standards I am used to I find your home quite quant to be honest."

Harry shot the man a disbelieving glance before he put the kettle on the stove and moved to retrieve two mugs from a cabinet. Not sure how to address Lucius' odd comment. Opening a draw and pulling out two spoons he placed them in the mugs. Going over to another cabinet he started searching for the coco mix.

"I was not aware that you and my son were so… close." Lucius raised a brow and repressed a smirk as Harry smacked his head on the open cabinet door.

Rubbing his head to ease the sting Harry huffed, "well we didn't really want you to know, did we? Didn't want anyone to for that matter, it would have been front page news if anyone had. I like my privacy, and Draco respects that." He pulled a silver tin from the cabinet and closed the door making his way to the two mugs.

"So it was your idea to keep it from me?" Malfoy Sr. shot the dark haired man an accusing glare.

"It was a mutual decision. At first we had no idea where it was going and saw no reason to cause a huge confrontation if we didn't end up staying together. Then after awhile there was the issue that you most likely wouldn't approve and try to separate us. Don't even try to pretend you wouldn't have. After all it's exactly what you intended to do not but a few hours ago." Harry shot his own glare as he paused in scooping out the brown powder from the silver tin.

"Are you saying not even your two sidekicks know of your relationship with my son?"

Harry groaned, "No and I do not look forward to reveling it to them either. That is one confrontation I would very much like to avoid." Sighing he took the now whistling kettle and poured steaming water into the two mugs. Using the spoons to be sure the powder had fully dissolved he passed one to Lucius and took one for himself leaning against the counter cradling that mug to his chest.

"I'm sure they will forgive the world savior for his transgressions." Malfoy smirked taking a cautious sip of his own beverage, but only after sing Harry do so. He was still a paranoid man after all.

"I've no doubt they will forgive me, it's a matter of how much groveling I'll have to do first. And there will be no placating Hermione or Molly for that matter that they were not there for the _wedding_." He used an unoccupied hand to make quotation marks in the air. "Not that it was much to see, only a few sleepy people in a dim lit living room in some guys apartment. None the less I'll never hear the end."

Lucius seemed to be thinking on something as he took another sip of his drink. "I'm sure my own wife isn't very thrilled that she was denied the opportunity of attending her only son's wedding either. Unfortunately it will be I who will never hear the end of that missed opportunity from her as she will undoubtedly blame me. Though I'm sure there is a way to placate all the women if you truly wished to."

Harry quickly swallowed the mouthful of liquid trying not to feel alarmed at the suggestive gaze Malfoy Sr. was shooting him over the rim of his own mug. "I… how would you suggest I do that?"

Lucius smirked, "quite simple really, you allow them to attend your wedding."

"The wedding's over…" Harry said in confusion.

"Well of course that one is," Lucius would have rolled his eyes if it weren't something he deemed undignified for a Malfoy to do. "Who's to say that you can't have another, more of a ceremony for friends and family to witness the retaking of your vows since they couldn't be in attendance at the original ceremony?"

Harry tilted his head thinking over the suggestion, "I guess that wouldn't be so bad, Draco would have to agree of course. A small ceremony, something quick and simple should meet everyone's approval."

Lucius smirked and gave a chuckle. "Oh, boy, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into; I don't believe Narcissa knows the definition of words such as small or simple."

Harry gulped the remainder of his coco trying to ignore the chill that ran down his spine fearing Lucius was right, he had no idea, and he had a feeling it was to late to back out.

qp

Draco blinked his eyes blurrily as something shifted around him, "Hmm…"

"Sh, it's just me. Go back to sleep." Harry slid under the covers trying to jostle Draco as little as possible.

Draco waited till it seemed the other had become comfortable before snuggling back down into the covers. "Where were you?"

Harry smirked to himself at the sleepy slurred voice, "just getting something to drink, I didn't mean to wake you."

"No mater," Harry for some reason felt there should have been a 'don't do it again' attached to that, but it never came. Instead a simple "Night," was said as Draco gave a tiny shrug readjusted his head till it was pillowed against Harry's shoulder and seemed to slip back into sleep.

Harry had become immediately stiff at the contact, but as he could tell the other was already fast asleep he let himself relax. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and there was no since in worrying about something so trifle that the other probably didn't even know he was doing.

qp

Being woken up at four in the morning by a banging on his door was not Draco's idea of… well anything. Looking at the clock on the bedside table Draco groaned letting his head hit the pillow heavily, okay so it was 4:07, but who honestly gave a snitch about those seven extra minutes. However, the way Harry darted from bed wide eyed and alert it apparently would have to be something he would need to get used to. "Potter I swear if this happens every other night I'm getting another bedroom."

The comment only seemed to garner a spare glance as Harry pulled a robe on and made hast to the bedroom door. "I'm coming cut the racket."

The door swung open to reveal Ronald Weasley, who appeared more then a bit wind blown. "What happened?" Harry asked already retreating back into the room to find clothing.

Ron made as if to follow but halted mid set upon glancing further into the room. "Uh… Harry, did you know there's a Malfoy in your bed?"

Malfoy shot the redhead an indignant glare, he was not some creature and did not appreciate being referred to as if he were such. '_A Malfoy _honestly.'

Harry looked at Ron, to the bed and Draco, then back at Ron. "Yes, now stop avoiding the question."

"I'm not avoiding the question, there's a Malfoy in your bed." Ron stated not once looking way from Draco who was having difficulty smoothing his glare into a gaze of neutrally.

"I know that Draco is in my bed, but I'm assuming that is not the reason you knocked so urgently on my door this morning." Harry said before pulling off his night shirt and dubbing a fresh white button up shirt and pulling a pair of black slacks from a drawer.

"No, it's not, but…" Ron ground his teeth together in frustration, "oh you are going to explain this later." He took a deep breath letting it out slowly giving a pointed look at the dark haired man.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Fine, now report."

"One of the Potion Labs at St. Mungo's blew up which set off like a chain reaction or something. They need all the extra Medi-witches and wizards they can get. They're even calling in professors, students and even those that have retired, that that means you're on the list. All Auror healers are to report to the scene until further notice." Ron spoken in a fast brisk voice still shooting confused wide eyed glances at the bed that Malfoy was lying in propped up on his arms.

Harry paused one sock on and other half way there. "Great Merlin, how many casualties? Was it an accident or sabotage?"

"The count is still unknown, and they are investigating the other as we speak." Ron held open a robe for Harry to slip on, know how the other tended to get tangled in them when in a hurry.

Draco rose from bed, a little unsure what to do. Harry catching him movements moved over toward him, "Looks like I'll be gone for a while. Don't worry if you don't hear from me, this could take a few days. If you need me contact the Auror department they should be able to get a message to me." He reached pass Draco for his wand.

Draco nodded, "I'll be here when you get back." He mentally berated himself for that comment. Giving the man a small peck on the lips he offered a small smile. "Take care, and don't kill yourself trying to save everyone else."

Harry rolled his eyes good naturedly, placed a kiss on Draco's cheek before directing a blubbering Ron out of the room.

A few minutes later Draco heard the flare of the floo, then silence. It wasn't long before another knock came on his door. Opening it revealed his father in a dressing gown and looking pristine if a bit sleep deprived. A single raised brow had Draco opening the door wider to permit the older man into the room.

"There was some sort of explosion at Mungo's and Harry was called in to help. He'll be gone for a few days." Draco found himself explaining before his father could ask.

"Why might Potter be required? Are there not other Auror teams?" Lucius asked raised brow still in place.

"Yes, but Harry is a certified Medi-Wizard even if he isn't practicing. They need him to help with the wounded not the investigation." Draco said sitting on the bed and fidgeting with the bedspread not really caring that they were still sitting in the dark.

Lucius sent a curious frown toward his son. "Does this happen often?"

Draco raised a shoulder in a shrug for in truth he didn't know, "On an occasion." He could at least assume that was true, though the thought left a twisted feeling in the pit of his stomach. 'How often did Harry get woken in the middle of the night and then rush off to work? How long was a few day three, five? Was it normally his Medi credentials in need in the middle of the night or was this a rare occurrence?' Questions keep popping up in his mind and with each one that tight feeling continued to form as he realized he didn't know the answers to any of them. 'Should he have kissed Harry in front of the Weasel? Was he supposed to call the Weasel something else now? What was Harry going to tell the redhead?' These questions were no easier to answer then the previous.

Draco was not in denial, he new Harry-Savior-Potter better then the average witch or wizard. He had practically every one of the boy-who-lived's ticks, habits, and insecurities down to a T. It was only now though that he realized he didn't know much about the present day Harry-Auror-Potter's schedule, habits, or consistencies. This is what was bothering him, and the fact that he chose to realize this when Harry-Bloody-Potter wasn't around to get that information from.

Draco let a sigh out as his father watch him silently, 'These are going to be a long few days.'

* * *

**HELP:** I'm still trying to decide where I'm going with Lucius any thoughts? How badly should Ron take the conversation once they have time to stop and actually get into it?

Thank you to each and every one of my Reviews for your thoughts, opinions and suggestions I much appreciate it. They keep me writing.

P.S. I may have a Beta, we are working out the details. If all goes well then these chapters will be edited and reposted soon, along with pre-edited chapters being posted from now on. (This is in the works, but I give no promises)


	6. The Replacements

Thank you to all my readers and most especially to my reviewers I appreciate each and every one! They inspired me to spend a total of four hours writing this chapter. The general outline already planned all I needed was the motivation to sit down and write it. It's all thanks you y'all!

Let me know if I got Snape right… I can never be sure.

* * *

**Domino Effect**

**~Chapter Five~**

**-The Replacements-**

Harry groaned as someone nudged his shoulder, he could have sworn he had just fallen asleep on one of the small uncomfortable cots that had been set up in one of the waiting rooms that had been cut off for such purposes. Glancing at the clock that hung on the wall over the door and seeing he'd only been asleep for about two hours he groaned once more, "If someone's not dieing then someone will be shortly."

"Quite an interesting philosophy there Mr. Potter, I may endeavor to imply it myself. Now if only you would bring yourself to stir we might actually accomplish something productive."

Harry knew that voice, knew it so well in fact he could identify it while on the brink of death. To be honest it was that voice that had called him back from it on more than one occasion. "Go. Away."

He could practically feel the man roll his eyes and direct a glare at the back of his head. "Potter, get up this instant. Another fool has collapsed from exhaustion, you're needed in the emergency ward at least till replacements arrive."

Harry scoffed as he swung his feet off the bed on to the floor forcing himself to full wake up. "That's what they said three days ago, how long does it take to find replacements?"

He glanced up just in time to catch the skyward glance the man made, as if he was sending a prayer upward. "Finding replacements is not exactly the problem Potter, the problem is finding sufficiently trained and adequate replacements. If you haven't noticed they've called in replacements for most of the field areas, but the same medi's and those that were called in are still working alone in certain fields. This, you would have known if you had paid attention in your studies, is because it takes not only skill, but power as well as a certain level of discipline over one's mind and magic to handle certain medical maladies. The constant rush and high levels of stress that is continuous in the emergency ward is one such area that requires those of such abilities. Though I have questioned it one many an occasion is would seem that you are such a person. Now if you are done asking inane questions then be so good as to get a move on."

Sighing, Harry slipped on his shoes, stood up and stretched his arms over his head. "Have you caught any sleep since the other day?"

"I have had sufficient sleep for the time being, I have more imperative things to be doing then sleeping at the moment." Snape said with a sniff.

It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes, "I know you have high stamina, but have you gotten a wink in the last 48 hours?"

"The ministry is working on bringing in volunteers from out of the country; they should arrive by this evening. I will sleep once they have arrived." Snape said with a glare and that tone that would make seventh year student's knees shake in fear.

"So I take that is a no," Harry had long ago learned to ignore that tone. It had been used on him so often it had become inefficient. "Come on you poor soul, let us get back to it."

He secretly shot the older man a look of concern. The man liked to make everyone believe he was indestructible. Harry wasn't fooled; however, if anyone had seen the inside of Madam Pomfrey's infirmary more often then he was Professor Severus Snape. He was also highly aware of the fact that the man would not take Harry's concern kindly and so he kept it to himself with a silent promise to keep an eye on the man as they worked.

As they walked down the hall the older man shoved something into the younger's hand. Looking down Harry smiled at the shiny green apple. Shoot the man a cheerful grin, sleepiness forgotten for the time being.

Snape rolled his eyes, "Don't look at me like that, eat it, I can't have you fainting on me because you forgot to eat like all those other idiots."

Still grinning Harry took a large bite out of the sour yet tangy-sweet tasting apple. No Snape and he weren't friends, but they didn't hate each other anymore and that in itself was just something to be marveled at. "Of course not, then who would you find to replace me."

Snape snorted, "exactly."

It was by no means a complement, but it made him feel giddy all the same. He was irreplaceable, and needed. It made all the hours of lost sleep, constant spell work and the endless paperwork that would come later seem all worth it.

Nibbling at the apple core one last time before tossing it in the bin outside the emergency ward Harry took a deep breath before opening the door and jumping into the action, after all there were still approximately eight more hours before evening and the supposed arrival of their replacements.

qp

Snape forced a glass of water into the hands of the exhausted savior. He had know the young man had been constantly at it since he had first arrived, hell he, himself, had been called in only after they seemed to realize how serious the situation really was. Most of the upper level healers had been caught in the explosion and required healing themselves, leaving their area of expertise practically void of sufficient workers and with an over flow of patients. If they weren't among the injured they were beyond hope and the veil of death. It had taken those in charge near on 24 hours to figure this out, and poor Potter had been among those first to respond.

If the lad wasn't so direly needed he would have demanded he be allowed to rest. Truth was even completely exhausted Harry Potter was 10x more skilled then half the fools called in combined. You'd think after near on five full days of nonstop activity things would have slowed down, but no things had only changed from dire to less dire; so in other words, hardly noticeable changes at all beyond the sorry state of all of the healers.

Harry shot him a grateful glance as he sipped on the water slowly. "I thought you said we had replacements coming?" He asked the question as he handed the now empty glass back.

Snape sighed, "I only said they should arrive by this evening, not that they would." Hearing the lad sigh he shot him a quick glance to assess his state. Evening had come and gone four hours ago and it was now well into night. "This looks like it might be the last wave of intensive patients. I'm surprised so many held up so well under status spells for such an expended amount of time."

Harry chuckled, "They better have, or I need to relearn my status spell."

Shooting a surprised look at the man next to him before become slightly irritated with him, "You mean to tell me, you have been holding who knows how many continuous status spells while at the same time working nonstop using unknown amounts of magic on healing all those people? Are you insane, or perhaps just a complete idiot?"

Harry sent the man a tired smile, "I knew it wasn't beyond me, after all wasn't it you who taught me to be aware of my capabilities. Besides, I'm not really holding them, it's more like I'm merely pinching away a tiny amount of my magic and leaving with them for a short time." He shrugged, "don't know how else to explain it."

Snape rubbed a hand over his weary face, "I'm too tired to feel indignant over your lack of self concern."

"It's time you got some rest anyway." Harry said with a pointed glare.

"I already stated I would rest when the replacements arrived, not before." Severus was getting irritated with this argument. They had been bickering over it for hours now, it was getting old.

"I haven't seen replacements in two days and you've been here near on four, I know you have to be tired because I am. I've caught a few hours sleep here and there. I even got a 15 min shut eye a few hours ago which is more then you can say." Harry wasn't looking at him any more but staring at the new patients being brought into the room. "You need to get some rest. Tired people make mistakes and we can't afford mistakes now."

"I do not make mistakes Potter." Snape practically growled.

"No of course not, that man didn't need that kidney anyway," Harry's tone was teasing and his eyes slightly playful.

"He had more than one; I really don't think he would have missed it." Snape felt the corn of his mouth twitch at Harry's skyward glance.

Harry was pushing himself away from the wall heading for the newest arrival in need of his attention. "Go get at least two hours of sleep Severus, I mean it or I'll put you in a healing sleep."

Snape shot an irritated but defeated glare at the young man's back. He after all knew when he was beaten. He also knew from experience the lad's threat was anything but idle. "Fine, I'll see you in two hours."

The lad waved his spare hand dismissively as the other waved his wand over the prone figure, "sweet dreams."

Severus scoffed to himself as he left the room heading reluctantly toward the room that held the most uncomfortable looking forms of sleeping contraptions he'd ever had the displeasure of using. Oh what he wouldn't give for his soft comfortable bed at home. Damn all incompetent people who found themselves near a caldron.

qp

"YOU WILL NOT WAKE HIM," shouted a needless to say beyond frustrated Harry Potter. "Snape hasn't slept in over 48 hours, and I only got him to go get some rest an hour ago. I've already informed you of everything you need to know at this moment, there is no immediate need to wake him."

"I believe I had already stated, I have no desire to receive reports much less incomplete and obvious inadequate ones from an obvious apprentice, and practically a child," said a man who looked like he had found an eaten a whole bag of the late headmaster's favorite candy.

Harry ground his teeth together, "I am a fully certified Medi, I just chose to not practice as I prefer my job as an auror. As for my age, that should not even mater. If you wake him over something so petty, you will wish you had listened to my _inadequate _report."

The man blew a gust of air from his nose. "I will be making that judgment young man, and I do not appreciate your lies. They'll do you no good, now where is Professor Snape?"

"Behind you," a rough voice groused from a doorway down the hall. If looks could kill the man would have been dead and if he had, had the indecency to return as a ghost would then have been forced to Passover.

"I'm sorry Severus, I tried." Harry said apologetically to the man with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I take it the replacements arrived?" He asked with a nod indicating the man standing near Harry.

Harry nodded, "About 15 minutes ago. I filled them in and sent the others home to get at least a full nights rest."

"Mr. Snape, I am in need of a report from you on the patents you've treated so far." The sour faced man spoke with an all important tone chin in the air.

Severus raided an eyebrow at the man, "Mr. Potter just informed me that he had already given a report. Perhaps you were too incompetent to understand him, though with the plethora of small terms he has a tendency to use I find that hard to believe. Perhaps there is some other issue preventing you from grasping the information?" He asked in a tone that clearly stated he had no patience for idiots, and he found himself speaking to one.

Apparently this man was a new kind of fool and completely unable to grasp the meaning behind Snape's tone. "Obviously, Mr. Potter's word must be taken with a caldron of salt. I require an accurate report and not your apprentice's wild stories."

"You mean I was woken so that you could fan your prestige? Even if Mr. Potter were my apprentice, I can assure you his reports would be completely accurate, because sir I do not keep incompetent apprentices in my company. However, as he is not my apprentice and is in fact fully certified if not practicing Medi Wizard not to mention a trained auror he is I can assure you entirely knowledgeable in the ability to give full and accurate reports." Snape's tone was soft an low indicating to anyone who actually knew him just how truly close he was to receiving the man's full irate.

The man's eyes were as large as saucers. Choosing to ignore him Harry decided to brake in. "I feel all warm and glowy inside." He stifled a laugh at the dark haired man's narrowed gaze. "Since the replacements have finally arrived why don't you go on home sir? Like everyone else, you could use and dare I say need an entire night of uninterrupted sleep. There are enough that they should be able to hold the fort for one night."

Snape raised a single questioning brow once more, "and will you be going home for some needed rest?"

Harry sighed, "Not quite yet, there needs to be someone on hand to answer questions and has full knowledge of the patients. I am still holding a number of status spells so I might as well let everyone else rest up and do both." He shrugged his shoulders complacent.

There was a small squawk, "What do you mean holding status spells?"

Snape rolled his eyes, "Mr. Potter has been holding status spells for the last, what is it now, five-six days on those patients we couldn't treat right away so they wouldn't die while we were healing someone else. They are quite lucky Mr. Potter can multi task."

"Stop it Snape, I'm blushing." And indeed Harry was. He couldn't remember the last time he had received so many compliments from the man, even if they were inadvertently given. "Go home and sleep, I'll be fine here."

Snape frowned, "I'll consent to go home, if you give your word you'll get some sleep here, and no more healing till you've had at least four whole hours of rest. You're bushed Potter and I will not be called in the middle of the night because you were a fool and over exerted yourself and there are plenty of others here to do it for you."

Harry laughed, gave a salute, "Yes sir."

"Mr…" Snape paused expectantly.

"Hofhman, Medi Wizard Miguel Hofhman." The man said puffing out his chest.

Snape merely gave the man a bored gaze, "Mr. Hofhman, since you have already been given your report and I have no intention of offering you a second, perhaps you could leave and fulfill your duties instead of loitering here."

Huffing the man turned on his heals and left with an offended air. "That Mr. Potter, is what one could call a conceited man."

Harry nodded in acceptance of that judgment as he watched the man leave.

"Well since you will probably badger me until I do I will now go home." Snape said with a tired expression.

Thinking of something Harry Sighed sending an apologetic look toward the man, "Might I requested you make one stop on your way home, or if you prefer you could just send a note."

Snape narrowed his eyes, "I'm sure those impossible Gryffindor's of yours will live till you can contact them yourself."

"I'm sure they can as well, I'm more worried my husband will have my head for not contacting him sooner." Harry shot the man a sheepish gaze.

Snape raised a brow intrigued, "husband, I was not aware you had such a thing."

Harry gave a nervous laugh, "yeah it's a new development. Any how I was called away in the middle of the night with the assumption this would only take a few days not nearly a week. I have had a moment to send any kind of word, so if you would mind penning a small note and sending it his way?" He asked hopefully.

Nodding commendable to the idea, "I suppose that would not be too much hardship. To whom shale I send it?"

Harry gulped, "Draco, thanks." He spoke quickly and made a quick dart in an attempt to escape. A futile attempt as Severus snagged the back of his shirt.

"Repeat that would you Potter, I could have sworn you said you married my godson as in your husband is my godson." Snape's eyes said answer cautiously or meet your doom.

Harry offered a winning grin with no hope of survival at all.

* * *

**HELP:** Should Draco like completely freak out, be a worried mess or furious? Or completely uncaring?

Again I ask any thoughts on Snape? Did I get anywhere close to right? I'm not sure if he'll be a constant addition, but he seemed imperative to this chapter :D


	7. The Wait

**IMPORTANT:**

Okay, you are all some lucky gooses! I've just had a fellow author agree to take up a challenge especially for this story and for the enjoyment of all of you, My Wonderful Readers!

LavenderPotato is giving you a special treat! They don't normally work with anything outside of the horror genera, but have consented to do a sort of co-write in the coming chapters. They're actually fairly excited about it, however, have requested to finish their current story before starting to work on this one. That means two or so weeks before their written additions will start to appear in this story. I will continue to write and post during that time and up until such point as their involvement is crucial.

_**Future Warning:**_ LavenderPotato's writing is not fluffy or light, it can be twisted, gruesome, and even on the disturbing side. If you would like a preview on the style of writing that they tend to write, check out their posted stories. This story is still classified Humor and will remain so, however, please take note that there are some harsh scenes to come, and to weary. (I will attempt to restrain them from going overboard, but luck is not always with me.)

Again they are an amazing author and I can't wait to see how this all comes together.

If you have any concerns or questions feel free to state them in your review or send me a private message.

* * *

**Domino Effect**

**~Chapter Six~**

**-The Wait-**

The first day after Harry was called away Draco honestly hadn't taken much notice of his absence. He spent a lovely day shopping and eating lunch at one of his favorite restaurants with his mother. They'd chatted a great deal about non-consequential topics, only once in a while was Harry mentioned, though the formal alliance marriage contract his father had attempted to sign without either of their consent had been discussed in great detail. Surprisingly, Draco found himself pleading his father's case for his mother's forgiveness. Normally he'd let his father suffer the consequences of his actions, but things had actually turned out well enough for him for once.

True he wasn't sure how his marriage was going to turn out, he couldn't recall his wedding, there was no telling the next time he would get laid... He bit his tongue as that thought brought up a question he was suddenly desperate to have answered. Was Harry even inclined that way? Yeah they'd shared a couple of kisses, but nothing earth shattering. Not to mention kissing a guy was one thing but taking them to your bed was another… okay so he'd already been in Harry's bed, but they hadn't done anything sexually. Would Harry even be willing to? 'Oh Merlin, God and Zeus I'm never having sex again.'

… … …

Since the questions had started they had only continued to multiply. 'Was Harry really okay with this? Had he forced the man to marry him? Had Harry ever been with a guy in any way romantically before? Was he Harry's type? Did he have a type? Was Harry his type? Did Harry realize that their marriage magically bound them to remain faithful? That if they weren't the consequences could be immeasurable?' Oh the questions were unending and the man was no where to be found so they could be answered. This annoyed Draco to no end.

The second day passed with Draco desperately trying to distract himself from his mind full of inquiries. He wrote several letters, made a floo call or two, had lunch with a friend and attempted to read one of the books he'd found in Harry's study. Why the man had books upon books with odd and sometimes creepy titles like; _The cycle of the moon, and the weirdoes who follow it_, that one wasn't so bad. Though it was titles like; _Magical Creature Fetishes: the Obvious, the less noticeable and the Unexpected_ that made him worry about Harry's personal fetishes and why they might require such a book.

He'd finely settled on a plain tome that actually looked rather worn that had a more respectable title of, _Dark Spells that Weren't Created Dark_. It was an unfamiliar text, but a rather decent read, not that he was having much luck at actually reading it. Finally surrendering it as a lost cause he'd dressed for bed, said good night to his father who'd spent the day trying to win his way back into favor with his wife. It was the thought 'he'll be home tomorrow,' that finally allowed him to drift off to sleep.

… … …

He'd intended to spend the day waiting patiently on Harry's couch for the man to come home, but by one in the afternoon his patience had played out. He'd even talked his reluctant father into playing game after game of chess till the man, in a bid to escape, left to try to speak with the daunting Narcissa Malfoy once more. He'd resulted in having his chessmen fight a mock battle for his entertainment before succumbing to his boredom and lack of usefulness. Leaving by floo he traveled to his personal room with in the manor and proceeded to his personal garden from there.

The garden was relatively small compared to the others the manor held. It, however, was by far one of the loveliest. He'd talked his mother into allowing him this small hobby when he was a small boy. He'd watched the house elves working in one of the more expansive garden's, that his mother used for entertainment, and ended up hands deep in dirt having the time of his life planting white gardenias.

After many months of pleading, his mother had finally relented and had a house elf show him to one of the inner gardens that had been left without care due to the fact of its location. It wasn't convenient for guest to visit it, and there were other, private and much larger gardens that could be used. But it was the hidden privacy that gave the place its great appeal.

Draco was quite proud of his garden. He'd planted most every flower that bloomed with in it, himself. It was only during the time that he had attended Hogwarts that he allowed anyone besides himself and Jip to tend to it, and only then did he let Jip's daughter Suki help him.

It had been his playroom as a child, his place of exploration, adventure, self-learning and the one place where he did not have to try to be what everyone expected. It wasn't until year after he planted his first bloom and even after he first started attending Hogwarts that it became his only sanctuary, his one place of solace, his single escape from the world and the prison that had once been his home.

When Voldemort had invaded the Malfoy Manor and moved about it as if it were his own, Draco's garden was one of the few places that remained hidden from the Dark Lord and his minions. Throughout the war it had remained safeguarded and untouched by the ugliness that the rest of the world seemed to have been covered by.

Just entering and smelling so many different fragrances seemed to immediately release the tension from his body. He could finally think, mind clearing away anything and everything that didn't belong in his garden, including one Harry Potter.

… … …

He'd spent much longer than planned with his flowers. Draco hadn't realized it had become so late. Flooing back to Harry's place he'd been expecting to find Harry. He wasn't sure what he expected Harry to be doing, but he'd definitely expected to find him home… and he most certainly wasn't. For some reason this had Draco's nerves on edge, so naturally when the floo flared signaling someone calling he jumped quite violently. Taking a steadying breath he knelt down to speak with whom ever was on the other end.

It was a woman was on the older side, a bit chubby with fire red hair and a bright smile that became a bit of a frown as she took in Draco. "Oh, hello dear, I'm looking for Harry," spoke warmly enough despite the slight turndown of her lips.

"He's not at home right at this moment, madam; perhaps I can help or give him a message from you." He suggested politely, after all this was Harry's adopted mother so for all intent and purpose, unofficially his mother-in-law. She just didn't know it yet, wasn't that the kicker.

"Oh my, it's much too late for the boy to be out and about. I really just wished to know if he received the invitation to Ginny's wedding. We hadn't heard back from him, and wanted to make sure it had arrived."

Draco nodded understandingly, "I do believe he did, but there was an emergency at St. Mungo's and got called in to help. I'm sure he'll get back to you with a reply once he returns home and has a moment." He was positive that Harry had received the invite, after all that was what brought them to the same destination that ended with them having the same last name. He remembered that much of their conversation from that night.

"Oh my, Ron had said there was a mess to clean up, but that was days ago I'd assumed he'd be home now." She paused for a moment, "Then again Harry has a wide verity of skills and often as not is indispensable." She smiled encouragingly.

"He's certainly widely sought after. I'll be sure to let him know that you called Madam Weasley, it was lovely speaking with you." Draco gave a nod of respect.

"Thank you, dear. It was lovely speaking with you as well." Her smile was cheerful as she waved good bye and the connection was cut.

"I wonder if she even realized who I was." Draco mumbled to himself as he rose to his feet. So the fact that Harry wasn't home apparently wasn't all that worrisome, according to the red-haired matron. That was a bit of a relief Draco had to admit, than again no one said a few days meant three. There was no law saying it could mean four. Perhaps he'll come home tomorrow.

Draco was contemplating these thoughts as he walked down the hall to get ready for bed. Pausing at the door that his father had been staying in he knocked. Getting no response he opened it cautiously. The room was empty of any presence, on the bed, however, was a neatly penned note.

Dear Draco,

Your mother has given her approval to the notion of my returning to the manor, so will take it upon myself to do so immediately. I give my gratitude to both you and your husband for your hospitality. Do endeavor to join us for dinner on an occasion.

Cordially,

Your Father

Draco rolled his eyes at the ridiculously proper note, but smiled at the way his father had made it sound as if he had complete control of his mother's decision. It was quite humorous. So mother forgave him, and allowed him back into the manor. Draco would have betted his inheritance that she hadn't allowed him back into their room yet though. His mother wasn't that forgiving so soon.

… … …

The fourth and fifth day came and went with no sign of Harry. As the sixth drew to an end Draco could honestly say he was becoming worried. Sure the situation had sounded serious, but did it really take so long to get things back in order? Perhaps Harry had been hurt… and since no one knew about them, no one had known to inform him that he was.

Now that the idea head entered his head, he couldn't put it aside, much like the questions and doubts from the other day were still circling around in his mind. His nerves were on edge once more. He knew he should eat something and get some rest, but he couldn't bring himself to complete either task. His stomach was tangled up to tightly to even contemplate the thought of putting anything in it, and he was much too anxious to fall asleep.

Odd or not, the fact was, he was worried. Deciding there was nothing for it he retrieved the book he'd been trying to read off an on for the last few days and curled up in a chair near the fire. Settling on the thought, 'If Potter's not home by morning, I'll go to Mungo's myself and track him down, and so help him if he's not unconscious, in a coma, or lost his tongue and fingers,' he opened the book to its marked page and attempted to concentrate on it.

It felt so odd for it to feel so natural to be so worried for the man he'd spent much of his adolescent years tormenting. His stomach held a constantly building knot, Merlin he hoped he wouldn't feel this way every time Harry had to go to work.

qp

Having someone knock on your front door at 3AM would usually cause one to be abruptly woken from sleep to grumble and curse under their breath as they pulled on a dressing robe, flicked on lights and made their way to answer the door fully intending to curse who ever was on the other side. However, at the home of one Harry James Potter, Savior Extraordinaire the knock that came upon the door at close enough to 3AM to be considered 3AM was not met with this reaction, not even close. Lights had already been emitting from the widow signify that those in the household had yet to retire to bed. It was not dragging footsteps that could be identified either, but hurried practically running ones. The door was thrown open by a still fully dressed if not a bit wrinkled man with wide anxious eyes that quickly dimmed. "Oh it's only you." Draco said dully as he moved aside to let the visitor in.

The man raised an indigent brow as he studied the young man before him, "Charming, I hadn't anticipated my presence would be so enthusiastically met. Perhaps I should leave and allow someone more desired to visit upon your residence…"

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry Sev. I was just hoping you were someone else, though why they would have bothered knocking is beyond me. That should have been my first clue; it is good to see you though please come inside."

Severus nodded smartly making his way into the house and past his Godson. The lad looked a bit worse for ware; dark circles under his eyes informed even the casual observer of his lack of sleep. "Honestly Draco, I can't believe you've allowed yourself to be worked up so. When was the last time you had a descent night's rest?"

"What do you mean?" Draco held his chin up and stared at the man defiantly.

Severus sighed shutting his eyes briefly. "I have recently been made aware of your new relationship to one world savior. Draco, use your brain! How else would I know to find you here? The fact that you hadn't already realized I was aware and not at all surprised to see you answer Harry Potter's door only proves how exhausted you are."

Draco sighed, slumping back down into his previously occupied chair waving his Godfather to take a seat on the unoccupied coach. "I presume it was Father who informed you than?"

Severus shook his head, "No, I found out from Potter himself. He asked. Naturally I left him no choice, but to inform me as to why he would ask me to get a message to you. You know, I much rather have had been educated on the marriage of my Godson _by_ my Godson, and not merely because I was needed to perform the duty of a common owl."

As if the dour man had offered to perform have a song and dance for the blond's entertainment, Draco straightened up his full attention on Severus. "You spoke to Harry? Is he alright? What's the message? Do you know when he'll be home?"

Snape rolled his eyes, "Of course I spoke with Potter, did I not just state that I had in fact had most unfortunately had displeasure of conversing with the infuriating man?" He shot a glared at the impatient figure just a few feet from him. "Your _husband_ is fine, exhausted beyond measure and quite possibly magically drained, but fine. He wished for me to inform you that our replacements only just arrived an hour or so ago, but he was still required to stay till he was positive that the swapping out of healers hadn't caused any misunderstanding, mistakes, or setbacks. He said he would leave once he was positive his presence was no longer necessary. He believed this would be sometime in the later part of the morning. I believe that should have covered your questions sufficiently."

He paused sending a narrowed eyed gaze to halt any reply, "Now I have a few of my own, and I expect brief honest answers. First, when did you last sleep?"

Draco sighed rubbing circular motions with his fingers into his closed eyelids the signs of recently released tension clear in his features. "Last night, though I don't think I really got much. I think I'm going to kill him when he returns. He said he'd only be gone a few days. Ha, a few days my arse," He scoffed to himself. "A few days signifies three possibly four individual days not practically an entire week!" at some point his voice had risen in indignation as he ranted to himself more then Severus.

Severus sighed in frustration, "Yes that is normally the understanding of a few days, however, do you understand the term brief? I myself have only just been released from my own extended stay from my duties and am quite tired. I don't have the time nor the energy to listen to rambling Draco."

The lad looked a bit sheepish and shot a worried glance to the man; only now that it was mentioned noticing the man's own fatigue. Restraining any words of concern knowing they would only be rebuffed. "My apologies, you had more questions?"

"How long has this been going on between the two of you?" Severus asked with no preamble.

Draco gulped, "uh… about 7 months now."

"So this has nothing to do with Potter and Ginny Weasley's sudden break off?" Snape raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Are you accusing Harry Potter, _the_ Golden boy, of being unfaithful? Draco asked back in a dangerous tone.

"At this point, nothing would surprise me." Severus's tone was, but his eyes were hard steel.

Draco's took on the same tent. "What exactly are you getting at Severus? That I'm a whore or my husband is a cheating bastard? Because neither is very flattering."

"I'm not sure what to believe. No one even knew that the two of you were on more then neutral standings with each other, now you're suddenly married and this all starts coming together supposedly only two months after he and the girl he's been with since before the end of the war just suddenly breakup. It doesn't paint a very pretty picture."

Draco couldn't help it he was hurt by the man's accusations, "You're supposed to think better of me. I always believed that even if no one else thought well of me, believed in me, you would." He stood up slowly and walked to the front door. "You've delivered your message, I'll be sure Harry knows you did when he gets home. It's late, safe journey."

Severus stood up an uncertain look on his face, "Draco, I do not think ill of you. It only discerns me that others might look upon this marriage so." He sighed at Draco's stony gaze; the lad's mask was securely on, something he hadn't seen since the end of the war and the Death Eater trials. He cringed inwardly at the knowledge that something he'd said had been the cause of its return. "I'll go, if it is alright I'll return once we've all had some rest."

"I think that would be a good idea," As Severus walked out the door Draco halted him, "Perhaps you should go speak with my father first though. Then maybe you won't think so poorly of myself or that of my husband. Goodnight Severus." He closed the door softly trying to repress the urge to cry in grief. He wasn't why it hurt so much; after all it was far from the first time someone had thought badly of him or that he had done some travesty that he hadn't. Perhaps the fact that it was this man who was disappointed in him, and the fact that it was unjust only made it worse.

* * *

_Header note is important please read!_

So… I know I didn't get to Harry and Draco's interaction with each other in this chapter but I promise it is still to come, I just didn't feel it fit in this scene.

Thank you to all my readers and reviews!

**HELP:** I've decided to have them go to Ginny's wedding, should they inform the Weasley of their marriage before or at the event? Maybe leave them all in the dark until sometime after? Any thoughts I'm completely up in the air with this decision and I need to decide soon to make the other scenes work.

Thank you for all your help it is much appreciated!


	8. The Concerned

Sorry y'all I tried to have this for you yesterday and a storm blew my internet all out of wack, I swear it's just so touchy. I also appologies if there are any major spelling errors. For some reason my spell check isn't working properly. I tried to catch as many mistakes as possible, but I have no delusions that I caught them all.

This is much longer then usual so YAY! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Domino Effect**

**~Chapter Seven~**

**-The Concerned-**

Harry was latterly falling asleep where he stood. It was supposed to be a simple hand the paperwork over, answer one or two questions and go home. A few hours max kind of task not nearly an all day one. Once he was confident that he could form a completely cohesive sentence the Minister was going to get one ear full from him. Where did they find these idiots? One of the healers needing a follow up intensive healing flatly refused to let anyone new to perform it, because he had caught wind of them trying to do the procedure on the wrong patient. So Harry had, had no choice to complete the procedure himself, he hadn't even been able to catch that four hours he'd promised Snape either. He'd had to demand an hours rest before he would consent to any type of procedure simply because he was afraid he'd kill the patient from sheer exhaustion and inability to focus his magic successfully.

He was going home now, a few of the earlier relieved Medi's had returned, and he had confidence they could handle the foreigners efficiently. He was heading toward the floo network terrified of what would happen if he tried apperating in his condition. Catching someone calling his name and seeing from the corner of his eye an enraged Hofhman making his way toward him Harry hastened his actions. Grabbing a handful of floo powder he quickly stepped into the system calling his home address just loud enough so he wouldn't end up somewhere else. He had no intention of talking to the man or being made to stay a moment longer.

Feeling the end of the whooshing sensation he stumbled from his home fire place and cast a quick flick off his wand at it to disconnect the floo with a sigh of relief. No one would be able to enter that way till he reconnected it, which he had no intention of doing till he'd slept. Something he felt like doing for the next few weeks. Before he could reorient himself with his surroundings a voice sounded from across the room. "Finally decided to come back did you?"

Harry repressed a groan; he avoided one confrontation to simply walk into another. "I know I said I'd be home earlier, but there was a situation that couldn't be postponed." He started unbuttoning his outer robe shuffling out of the room, not really having the energy to lift his feet to actually walk.

"Earlier, you mean days ago? Or are you referring to Severus? Thanks by the way for leaving me to explain." Draco's tone was ice cold.

Walking into his bedroom he finally pulled his arms from the sleeves of the warn robe that was probably moments from falling into frayed bits from the number of Scourgify Charms used on the thing. He could hear Draco ranting about something behind him, but his ears or maybe it was his mind that refused to decifer what was being said. Rolling his eyes he turned around and made his way toward where draco was standing arms crossed over his chest, eyes stony and still talking but seemed to quickly stop, perhaps waiting for a responce.

"Draco, I am too tired to understand a word you're saying. I'm sorry, but this conversation is going to have to wait if you actually wish me to comprehend it which I would need to be able to do in order to participate." Harry placed a quick kiss on frowning lips. "I promise, we'll descuss this as much as you wish, I'm not avoiding the conversation. Just let me sleep for a bit." He placed another small kiss on the man's cheek in thanks when the man made no more attempts at speaking. Sighing he made his way to the bed and fell unserimonously face first onto it diagonally. He hadn't even attempted removing the remainder of his clothing. He knew he should take a shower at the very least get under the covers, but he hadn't the energy. He felt the bed dip slightly by his hip before he gave up the fight to remain contious.

qp

Draco had every last intent of letting Harry have it when he heard the floo flair in the other room. Making his way in to the room he was speaking before he even realized it. Hearing Harry's quick made excuse and seeing him already walking away brought his irate to full force. It only grew worse as he realized that the man didn't seem to be paying attention to a single word he said. Hearing the deep sigh the dark haired man let out as he turned around Draco forced back the urge to reach out toward him. He mentally cursed himself.

Harry looked dead on his feet, he had shadows under his eyes, and his skin had a gray tone to it. The most notable thing though was the way his eyes seemed to have a fog over them as if he was only half seeing what was before him. He couldn't believe it took him this long to see what kind of shape his husband was in. He was supposed to be an observant slytherin, so much for that.

Draco watched closely as Harry made his way over toward him, and was a bit surprised when the green eyed man leaned in and kissed him. As he talked Draco took notice of how carefully the words were formed and even than some seemed to slur into one another or to completion. Another kiss and the man seemed to just collapse on the bed, turn his head ever so slightly and fall into immediate sleep only one completely exhausted could.

Sighing he made his own way over sitting down next to the man he shook his head, "You're infuriating, you know that right? Don't think you're getting off that easily, but I suppose it can wait for now." He leaned over and started un-tucking the white shirt he had watched Harry put on just under a week ago. Draco felt a bit odd doing so, but noticing there was more then one blood stain and many stains consisting of who knows what despite the obvious use of a Scourgify Charm, quite possibly more than one, he wasn't going to leave it on. Finally realizing it was a hopeless task to complete manually set his wand to it. Banishing the garmets to the bathroom he spelled a set of pajamas the prone figure before summoning a blanket from the guest room. Finding Harry's wand in the only form of clothing the man had mannaged to remove himself Draco placed it on the bedside table figuring that would be the first place the man looked for it. Nodding in satisfaction Draco left the room shutting the door softly behind him.

qp

Draco had been reading in the din, doing a much more productive job of it since Harry had returned and now was sleeping just down the hall, when there was an impatient knock at the front door.

Glancing up he felt curiousity win its way into his thoughts. Marking the page he was on his set the book aside before standing. Reaching the door just as another nock started up he opened the door only to frown.

"Where's Harry? We just got word that he'd come home? I've been stewing for a week, the floo's been disconnected and I want some answers. Mostly what are you still doing here, Malfoy?" Ron practically shoved his way through the front door, Hermione following at a more dignified pace. Ron Weasley looked irritated and on the verge of angrey. Granger… Well, actually Mrs. Weasley look curious if not confused.

Draco rolled his eyes, "I am here, because I wish to be and was invited. I'm sure that's not why you ere barging through the door like an ape though, or is it?"

Ron narrowed his eyes, "Watch it farret! We're here to see Harry, so just tell us where he is."

Draco didn't budge, "I'm sorry, but he's indisposed at the moment. I'll let him know you stopped by shall I?" He gave a fake smile and made to push them out the door.

Ron side stepped him and started making his way to the living room to inspect it for the missing resident. Hermione halted Draco from stopping him by asking, "What do you mean, indisposed Malfoy? And what _are_ you doing here?"

"Indisposed, disinclined to receive company, averce to being seen. Ring a bell?" Oh, already Draco could think up a number of insults, but restained himself with the knowledge of them being his husband's oldest and dearest friends. A really pitty that was to. "I already answered the other question, I don't intend to repeat myself."

Pushing past Draco to walk toward the back of the house, Hermione glared as Draco moved to block the hall. "Let us by Malfoy, or we'll force you to." Ron threatened raising his wand as he made his way forward from behind Hermione.

Draco scowled before taking a deep breath to restain his urge to curse the fools himself. "Harry is not to be disturbed, I don't give a shit if you were Merlin himself. He's exuasted, barely made it to bed before falling asleep. So, you can go to hell if you think you're going to wake him up." He was growling by the end.

"To late." A rough voice from behind him made Draco grind his teeth at the two before him. He hid his surprise fairly well when a pair of arms circled him from behind and a chin rested on his shoulder. Looking to the side he took in the still exaused eyes and weary expression the man wore, there was a spark of determination deep within those eyes though.

"Harry! Are you alright, you look awful?" Hermione cried out alarmed almost jumping toward him.

"As Draco said, I'm tired. What was so damn important that you had to wake me anyway? If they need me back at work or the hospital and actually expect me to come in, you can inform them that I quit." He gave a daring gaze at the pair and proceeded to nuzzle Draco's neck just to fluster his friends, though the look that Draco shot him was fun to.

Ron gaped, "You can't quit!"

Harry glared, "If they expect me to work without sleep I sure as hell can and will!"

Hermione hit Ron's arm, "He not being called in so stop it." She turned back to Harry, "We were worried, we only came to check on you." She seemed uncertain for a moment, "Well, um Harry, we're also concerned about why Draco is here."

Frowning Harry uncontiously tightened his hold on Draco, "Where else would he be?"

Ron burst at that, "Anywhere but here, perferably in Azkaban!"

Draco flinched at the name of the place he had spent from the time of his captur/arrest and the time of his retrial, near on six months. If not for Harry, he may not have even been given one. Apparently there were quite a few who hadn't received one, and he'd learned after his release that Harry after returning from disappearing to who knows where for near four months had demanded all untried prisoners be given a fair trial. When the ministry had scoffed at him, the Man-Who-Defeated-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named took his Godfather's story to the press and than begged the people to demand a fair trial for all those accused so that no innisent remain wrongfully imprisioned. He got quite the stir going and the Minister had last the reelection over the issue when the trials were held and not one or two but 17 accused were proved beyond a doubt inisent.

He had no doubt that six months in that hell whole was six months too long. It didn't take much to bring back the inner ache, the cold and hunger, the never ending sorrow. The word itself had never failed to bring the trimmers and oddly the smell of wet stone and decay. Draco was suddenly very glad that Harry had a hold on him to remind him where he was. That word was tabo to him, and he hated it when people used it.

Harry growled under his breath as Draco leaned furth back into his hold for the ancoring presences. He'd been very careful about not using that word around Draco ever since the cofafle that occurred the first time they met since the other's trial.

-flashback-

"Potter, fancy meeting you here."

Harry looked up at the man that stood by his chair. Standing up so as not to be rude he offered a nod of hello. "Malfoy, doing well?" The man was pale almost unhealthy looking really. His eyes still held shadows in them, but they were less ghost like then the last time they'd seen eachother. That had been the Malfoy heir's trial. "Would you care to join me? It would appear I've been stood up."

Malfoy chuckled, "The ever impresive Harry Potter being stood up, what has the world come to?"

Surprisingly Harry found himself chuckling to, "Who knows, but it wasn't all that important." In truth at the time it hadn't seemed to. Hermione and Ron were planning her wedding. Penelope, Percy's wife of just six months had just anounced that she was near three months pregnant. There was also the make up exams everyone was studing for that would be in just a few weeks. There was a lot going on and he could understand the forgotten date. It wouldn't be till near on two years later that all the missed dates, fogotten meetings and constant excuses that everything fell into place.

"So, how has the world savior been?" Draco asked as he poured himself a cup of tea from the waiting servece on the table.

The almost comaniable atmosphere was quite remarkable but not unpleasent Harry decided, "Well enough I supose, at times it still feels like the ending of the war hasn't sank in just yet. I supose in time it will feel as though it wasn't just yesterday, and everything will settle down."

Draco nodded companiable, "Yes, I feel that way myself sometime… Do you mind if I ask you something? It's been bugging me since the trial. That's why I came over in the first place."

Raising an eyebrow he made jesture for the man to continue.

Nodding Draco took a sip of the tea before speaking, "Why did you defend me? I can understand my mother, and my father after you learned about what he'd done to stop that mad man, but why me?"

Harry gave a small smile, to be truthful he really should have expected that question. After all he certainly would have asked. "I did it because I could. I've scene what that place does to people, and there are far more deserving people who should be in there than you. I've known you sence we were eleven, and yes you're infuriating, pig headed, stuckup, and a richious prick but you're heart isn't a black whole of evil. You've no more evil in you than anyone else does, you just let everyone see it instead of the good, is all."

Harry took a gulp of his tea as he watch Draco contemplate his answer a stange look on his face.

"So I just wasn't evil enough to be there?" The blond sounded genuinely confused.

Harry smirked, "I don't think anyone outside of a select few that are truly evil enough to be in Azkaban."

It was as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over the man, his eyes lost focus and he started shivering as if the chill was bone deep. His complection became alarmingly pale and his eyes had old shadows starting to form over them.

Becoming alarmed when the man looked as if he was going to start hyperventilating Harry stood and quickly made his way around to the other side of the table. Taking the man's hand Harry opened the clenched palm and placed it on his chest just over his heart. He positioned himself so that no one would realize what was going on as he withdrew his wand and cast a quick silencing and notice me not charm. Feeling secure he start speaking softly to the panicing man.

"Malfoy, you're safe, listen to my voice." He got no response to he pesitioned the man so that he was the soul thing he could possibly see. "It's only me Malfoy, can you hear me?" Still no response he tried again tapping the top of the hand on his chest, "Draco, do you feel that? Can you feel my heartbeat through your hand?" Finally there was a small reaction, the man blinked and his hand twitched ever so slightly. Harry smiled in slightly relief. "Don't pay attention to anything else, just feel it and try to match yours with it."

Harry watched with sutious eyes as Draco's breathing became smoother and his color slowly started edging back. When Draco closed his eyes and drew in a deep shaky breath the tight knot in Harry's chest released itself. "You back with me Malfoy?"

Malfoy opened his eyes and shot a glare at the man who at some point ended up kneeling next to his chair. "Perparing to purpose?"

Harry laughed, "Well I am holding your hand, I suppose that would be the next step. Would you say yes if I did?" He gave a playful smile, something he'd never thought happen in a houndred years.

"Not in this life time Potter," Draco said yanking the hand he had just realized indeed was still in Harry's possesion.

-end flashback-

"Don't," Harry's voice held a warning tone as he tried to keep his breathing even so Draco could focus on it if need be. "Is Draco's precense here that desturbing to you that you felt you needed to show up out of the blue and attack us?"

"We aren't trying to attack you Harry, mearly understand your actions." Hermione tried to sooth the situation over.

"It is damn well desturbing though! Did the announcement of Ginny's coming wedding screw you up that bad? I mean I walk in and Draco's in your bed for crying out loud." Ron was practically shouting at this point. "I told you, you should have tried working it out, now it's to late. You'll just have to get over it Harry, but this isn't the way to go." He shot a deplorable look toward Draco.

"Is that it Harry? Are you trying to compensate for the loss of Ginny?" Hermione asked in her theropist voice on. It was something Harry had noticed she had developed at some point while he was gone and it never failed to grait on his nerves.

"I don't need you to try to treat me like some kind of mentle patient Hermione. I don't give two sicles what Ginny does, and I don't want her back. MacHale can keep her and I sincerely hope their both happy." Harry said his tone clearly showing exasperation. "Now I'm not sure if you noticed, but I'm tired and would like to get some sleep. If we must have this conversation than we will, but it will keep until tomorrow or the day after." He shot the two a glare when they made to protest. "I'm sure you know the way out."

Hermione sighed, "very well Harry, but we will talk soon." She pulled on Ron's hand.

"Alright Harry, get some sleep." Ron shrugged defeatedly and followed Hermione out the front door.

Harry waited till he heard the signature pop that signaled they'd apperated away, he let out a sigh he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. Turning Draco around so that he could see his face he checked the man's eyes to find them in focuse and clear. Only a slight trimble indicated any discomfort he may have suffered from the mention of his personal hell. "Alright?"

Draco gave a small nod. He thought it was odd how Harry usually seemed to be there when one of these spells took him. He couldn't help it he leaned his forhead on Harry's shoulder, "Merlin, I'm not looking forward to when they come back." He surpressed a laugh as he realized the man had been having a confrontation with his bestfriends in pajamas.

Harry chuckled rubbing soothing circles into the blond's back, "Thanks for trying to be civil. I know it must have tooken effort."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes, well I can't have them trying to kill me everytime we're in the same room now can I, since it seems it won't be an uncommon occurance." He glanced up and took in the stained features, "come on, you're going back to bed."

"I won't argue with that order." Harry smiled as he practically dragged back toward the bedroom.

"I could have cursed them for waking you, and you and I still have a conversation to have before you talked to anybody else." Draco gave the man a pointed gaze.

Harry nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed, "Mind if it waits till morning?"

Draco pushed Harry's shoulder sinding him to land on his side, "Not at all, I want you fully allert when we converse. Now go to sleep." He made his way over to the wardrob where he had stored the cloths he had brought over from the manor. Taking out a pair of sleep pants and some other necesities he went into the bathroom and started the shower.

qp

Harry was asleep by the time Draco reemerged from the lou but stired as he made his way under the covers on the other side of the bed. "You don't have to go to sleep, just because I am. I know it's not that late." Harry's voice was muffled as he turned to face to other form in the bed.

Draco sighed, "I know that blockhead. I'm tired to it has been a long week and what with the Weasleys and everything I really just want to get some rest. If it bothers you I can sleep in the other room." He offered compromising.

Harry shook his head, "Nah, I was just making sure you weren't just doing it because you thought you had to." He pull the covers up to his chin, "Night, Draco."

Draco sighed fluffed his pillow a bit, turned on his side and finally tucked the covers over his shoulder and under his chin, "Goodnight, Harry."

* * *

**HELP:** What kind of occupation should Hermione have? I'm kind of lost on that decision. Any suggestions?

Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think :D It is your reviews of enthusiasm that keeps me typing.


	9. The Discussion

_**Pease Read!**_

This is here for YOUR benefit as much as mine.

I have a note posted on my profile, but have come to the conclusion that very few read it. I was born with a learning disability known as Dyslexia. For more information there is a detailed explanation on my profile, feel free to read, I highly recommend if you don't know what Dyslexia is. If you have any concerns or questions, feel free to ask me. I don't mind answering questions, but you can also look up more information online.

I have a beta working on this story it is just taking them some time to get me the corrected chapters. Please be patient with them.

*I apologize, sorry, sorry, sorry so very sorry! I have been sick, still am. It's the exhaustion that has kept me from writing, and updating. I had a couple hours of energy so decided to finish getting this typed up and out to you all. I not sure when I'll get the next one out but I'll try for real soon!

* * *

**Domino Effect**

**~Chapter Eight~**

**-The Discussion-**

Ginny set the bowl on the kitchen counter with a little more force than necessary. "I really don't know why you insisted he be invited. I don't want him at my wedding. I can't stand the way he acts as if it isn't his fault our relationship ended." She gave the salad a vicious toss.

Molly sighed, "Darling, whether you like it or not, Harry is a part of this family and has been since he was a boy. That was Years before the two of you got together or broke up." She offered a comforting pat on her daughters back. "Just because something happened between you two, doesn't change the fact that he is a part of this family. I also told you, it was your wedding, and you can choose to not invite who you want."

"Yes but every time I mention taking his name off this list you give me that look, like I disappointed you." Ginny said with a shrug. "I guess it wont be that big of a deal, but I don't know what I'll do if he brings some bimbo with him."

Molly frowned, "Ginny, you've moved on, Harry should be allowed to do the same."

"Not at my wedding," Ginny said practically throwing the spoon she'd used to mix the dressing together with into the sink. "I swear it's like he doesn't even care what he did to us."

"You sound as if you want his disapproval…" Molly raised a brow.

"No, I just want to actually feel like I had meant something to him. That he hadn't just used me." Ginny said with sad eyes as she plopped down into one of her mother's kitchen chairs.

qp

The shutting of a door pulled Draco's attention from the book he was reading to look in the direction of the noise. Draco watched as Harry made his way into the kitchen, then a few minutes later leave it with a piece of toast in his mouth and a cup of coffee in hand. He watched as the dark haired man sat on the chair across from him and slowly munched on the bread, occasionally sipping at the dark liquid.

Once the piece of bread was gone Harry sank further back into the chair cradling the cup in his hands as if its warmth was the most soothing thing in all creation. "Alright let's have it." The spoken words startled Draco from his contemplation of the man.

"Have what?" The question felt stupid as he asked it, but he really wasn't sure what was being referred to.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "The discussion, the one you wanted to have as soon as I got home."

"Oh, that it," Draco said closing his book and holding it in his lap. "Care to tell me why you couldn't fire call, owl, really do anything to inform me you'd be gone so long?"

Harry sighed, "At first I didn't realize it was going to take so long. Then, and you're just going to have to forgive me for the fact, but I forgot that I just got married and you were here." Harry shrugged at Draco's narrowed eyes, "What? It's the truth. Plus there just wasn't time. No one was getting much sleep; as soon as we thought we'd have a lull there would be a new urgent matter to deal with."

"So you're either going with the argument that you didn't have time or you forgot to, which is it?" Draco kept his tone calm as he studied the other figure.

"Both," Harry sounded a bit frustrated, but with himself or Draco was anyone's guess. "It's not like I had much time to get used to the fact. Truth is I had been a married man for just over twenty-four hours and then was submerged into a hectic, exhausting, and stressful situation. I'm lucky I was able to remember where home was much less who was waiting there for me."

"As unflattering as the fact that you find me forgettable is, I'll let it go. Fine, however," Draco said straightening up a bit, "What's your argument for telling Severus about us, and then sending him here?"

"I sent him to let you know, when I thought, I would be back home. Are you seriously telling me if I hadn't you would be less angry?" Harry asked with a questioning look. "I never meant to imply that you were forgettable."

"To be honest I have no idea _what_ I would have been more mad at, but having my Godfather show up at my door asking me if I had an affair with you while you were involved with Ginny is certainly near the top of my list." Draco fumed. "Furthermore, whether you meant to imply or not, the fact is that it was."

"He did what? I can't believe him, if he had a problem he should have brought it up with me when I told him. Draco I would have told him to forget the whole mater if I thought that was what he would do. I simply asked him to get a message to you, even said he could just owl it." Harry rubbed the palms of his hands over his face in frustration, "I know he was probably just as, if not more, tired then I, but that gives him no right."

Draco couldn't help the bubbly feeling of happiness that was forming in his chest at the way Harry seemed indignant on his behalf. He didn't let it show, however, as they still had much to talk over. "We'll drop the issue as long as long as it can be agreed upon that you will try to be more informative from now on."

Harry nodded in agreement, "I'll do my best... why do I feel this talk isn't over though?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Because it isn't! Do you know what happens when you leave me alone for a week?"

Harry looked slightly curious and weary, "Not really, but I have a feeling I'm about to find out."

"Damn straight," Draco stated with emphasis, "I come up with questions, questions that require you're presence to answer. When you're not available to answer them, it only brings about more questions." He used the book now in his hand to point accusingly to the man across from him. "Now you're going to sit there and answer them."

Raising an eyebrow at the irate blood, "Very well…"

Draco's mind suddenly went blank. Sure he had questions, quite a number of them, but he hadn't really thought to which one's to ask. He hadn't even considered how he was going to actually ask the other. Where did he start? See that Harry was waiting for him to ask something he asked the first question that came to mind, "Why did you marry me?"

Harry frowned, "You waited a whole week and got bent all out of shape to ask me a question you had already asked me and I had already answered?"

Narrowing his eyes Draco bit out, "I want a better answer, the fact that you have a saving-people-thing doesn't quite cover it mister."

"What else can I tell you? I was drunk. I made a sarcastic comment. You took me seriously then proceeded to talk me into actually following through with your plan. How else would you have me explain what I did?" Harry exclaimed a little perturbed.

"How about saying why you ever agreed? Did you want to marry me? Do you even like me that much, or in that way? Did you think you were just doing a good deed? Tell me Potter, what was going through your mind that night?" Draco demanded slamming the book onto the table so as to avoid throwing it at the infuriating dark haired man.

Harry rolled his eyes skyward, "I don't know what I was thinking; I was drunk remember. I often wonder if anyone really thinks about their actions when they are inebriated." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "A marriage of convenience, someone who'd stand up to your father, could pass as being more then an acquaintance, and who could actually be believable. That was what you required and insisted I was suitable enough for." He gave a half hearted laugh, "And you were right, no one knows me better than you, or vice versa."

"I have no idea what was going through my mind, figured it doesn't much mater at this point. We're married and from what you've said it's irreversible, so why worry about it? I don't know how I really feel about all this, haven't had time to think about it. I never dated a guy before, but never had anything against it. It's new, yes, but not something I'm against or haven't considered before." Harry huffed, "I'm not sure that answer your question or questions, but that's the best answer I can think of."

Draco blinked a few times trying to absorb all that had been said. "So you're not gay?"

Harry gave a laugh that half came out as a snort, "More like bi."

"Oh," Draco wasn't really sure what else to say on the subject. "So… is the real, or a farce?"

"The fact that we're married is real, so as far as I'm concerned it's real." Harry peered at the other a bit uncertain. "You don't want that thought, do you?"

Draco jerked, "No, I mean yes, I do want that. It to be real I mean. We're kind of stuck with each other after all." He tried not to let on how his nerves felt fried at that moment.

Harry stood and Draco watched as he moved in closer. "I hope that answered all you're questions." He kissed the startled blond, "I'm going to go take a shower, and then I have a call to make upon a certain Potions Master."

Draco watched wide eyed as the man left the room. How did they get from an argument to that? Draco shook his head in confusion deciding to go get himself a bit of breakfast.

qp

Severus made his way into the main room when he heard the floo; it wasn't keyed to let just anyone through so he was curious who had come to call and why. Halting just inside the room he repressed the need to back track and pretend he had no idea the man was there. "I should have known you'd be by, I carried out your message, though I still detest being used as if I were a common owl. What could you possible require so soon?"

"Do you have any idea how close I am to turning you permanently into an owl of the most common of sorts?"

Snape raised a brow, "Now aren't we in a mood? And on such a lovely day to."

"You would be to if you'd spent you're morning listening to your husband's indignation at his Godfather's accusations of being some kind of adulterer." Harry narrowed his eyes at the man. Okay so he was exaggerating a bit, but it did not belie the hurt that Draco had show that morning at the topic.

Severus actually flinched at that comment. "I was exhausted, if I hadn't of been I assure you I would have thought more on the subject before I said anything."

"It doesn't change the fact that you didn't, or that you obviously believed what you said. Do you still?" Harry asked with a scathing tone.

Sighing, the older man rubbed his temple, "I do not wish to think badly of Draco or you for that matter Potter. However, what other option have you left me with?"

"Plenty, but none you care to take apparently." Harry said making his way toward the floo to furious to stay.

"Potter, explain it to me than. No one knows why you and Ms. Weasley broke it off so suddenly. There were no warning signs. She started publicly dating a man I believe she is to marry in a short time. You never publicly acknowledged your relationship, and secretly got married. Tell me what picture that paints?" Severus asked, halting the other from leaving.

"Fine, I'll answer your accusations, but you'll give you're word this never leaves the two of us. You won't even speak of it to Draco." Harry narrowed his eyes in a challenge.

"Very well, you have my word as a wizard upon my magic I shall not speak of it to any soul beyond yourself." Snape replied merely raising a single brow as if to say 'well?'

"There were no warning signs, because it came without warning. I mean how many people expect much less prepare to find their potential other in the arms of someone else? Ginny and I agreed that we would not publicize what happened as neither of us wished to tarnish her name or cause a riff in the Weasley family. It was not I, however, who was unfaithful but she. I have no idea she had been seeing him, but I can a sure you it was long before the two months after we broke up." Harry watched as the only sign that the man was shocked was the slightest widening of his eyes. "Draco and I decided to keep our relationship to ourselves for several reasons. I was not ready to share my private life with the rest of the world so soon after Ginny; I didn't feel it was anybody else's business either. Draco had his own concerns, he didn't want to publicize our relationship for it to not work out, and than there was his father. The reason we were married without informing anyone is simple. We were left with no other choice."

Snape frowned, "What do you mean _no other choice_?"

"Mr. Malfoy had informed Draco, with less then 24 hours notice, that he was arranging a marriage contract between his son and some girl in Russia. He gave us no time to find another solution. We'd been dating long enough to be comfortable with the idea, and Draco would have been miserable married to a female." Harry shrugged, "What else were we supposed to do? Pretend what we had never existed? Go our separate ways, him to may a woman he'd never love and me who knows where?"

Severus remained quiet as he contemplated all the other had said. "Noble Golden Gryffindor," he mumbled under his breath. "You know you could avoid a lot of miss-scrutiny by just telling everyone the truth."

Harry rolled his eyes, but gave a half smile half smirk. "I couldn't care what kinds of misconceptions all the idiots out there come to, as long as those who mater know the truth of it. The reason it maters what you think, is because it maters to Draco that you think well of him. Even I prefer your approval, or at least acceptance."

"Well than, lucky for the both of you that you do." Snape sneered getting a smile from the other man. "Do the other members of your golden group approve?"

Harry clenched his eyes shut, "No and I can't exactly give an explanation the way I did to you. Hopefully they'll just get over it and carry on… but I am not looking forward to that confrontation. I have a feeling it's going to be ugly if the run in with them yesterday was any indication…" he sighed in resignation.

Severus actually chuckled, "That should prove interesting, come I'll put some tea on and you can fill me in on what happened at the hospital once I left."

Harry growled as he followed Severus out of the room, "I swear that Hofhman is the most… Argh, I thought I was going to strangle him with my bare hands." At the sound of the other's chuckles returned Harry whacked him on the back of the shoulder, "It is not funny! Next time, I'm leaving you with him, and then you can tell me how humorous you think it is."

* * *

**HELP:** I asked what kind of occupation Hermione should have; only now I realize I'm completely lost on Ginny… I don't want to make her a pro-quiditch player… so any suggestions? And how do you think Snape should act toward Ginny now that he knows the truth… well a version of it?

_Anna:_ Thank you for the offer, but as I mentioned above I do have a beta working on the story, they just have a lot going on. The edited chapters should start arriving in a few days and I'll have them posted ASAP. I like the idea for Hermione as well and will keep it in mind

_Glompu:_ Thanks for the suggestion it's a good one, I'll keep it in mind.

_Fred:_ Not all that sure what you meant by _here_, and Harry never said Draco was completely innocent or an angel. He only really meant that there were those who did far worse for far pettier reasons. Hope that helps address you're concerns.

_Kari:_ Thank you, I'm glad to know at least one person read it, and thank you for thinking so.

*Everyone else who reviewed: Thank you for your suggestions to my help question I'll keep them in mind. I hope my above header A/N addressed your spelling concerns. If not than there is nothing else I can really say, there is really only so much I can do and a beta is working on the issue. Thank you to all those who let me know your concerns, I appreciate it.

Thank to all who read, reviewed, favored, followed etc. It really does keep me writing.


	10. The Father's Wish

I am so sorry for the delay in updates! I know I'm not the only one who's just started back to classes, but as I stated in my last update I've been sick. I'm finally better! This is actually only a couple of days in the making now… I actually have to laugh… my doctor proscribe to high a dosage of a new med for me and I ended up high as a kite for two days. My teachers found me most interesting, I must say.

Anyway this is several weeks in the making, but it's finally up! It is actually longer than I thought it would turn out. I was determined to post _something_ today! But came out 10 pages long. Not bad I say. Anyway, please read, enjoy and let me know your thought!

**Shout Out to:** _LalalaSpacingInPandaLand_ and _Shunnedfreak_ for their pestering me for the next update, and understanding of the situation called life.

* * *

**Domino Effect**

**Chapter Nine**

**The Father's Wish**

Draco sighed as he heard the floo alert him to someone's call. Entering the room his knelt down in front of the fire. "Blasé, what a pleasant surprise, how did you know to reach me here?"

"Your mother was kind enough to inform me you were residing else where for the time being. Did you have another disagreement with your parents?" Blasé asked with a gentle tone. They both knew that the term parents, was really code for father.

"In a manner of speaking though that's not really the whole story. Never mind that at the moment. What did you wish to speak about?" Draco asked with a bright tone.

Blasé rolled his eyes good naturedly, "I've this new case and was wondering it you were just bored enough to dip your gorgeously manicured finger tips into it."

Draco smirked at the obvious use of flattery, a sign that Blasé was out of his depth, and just about ready to grovel. The man was a real study. He was a top researcher, practically a photogenic memory and could sweet talk most anyone. There were, however, situations the soft spoken, easy going and light hearted soul just couldn't handle. Draco had willingly enough stepped in to lend a hand on those occasions. After all he was not without his uses. He'd studied law and wizarding tradition all his life, and could have his own practice if he ever found the want to do so. Though, as the Malfoy heir and with aristocratic standings meant to succeed his father he never considered it possible.

"I suppose I could use a distraction, give me a half-hour to get a few things settled and then I'll be over." Draco hid a smirk as Blasé's eyes seemed to brighten.

As soon as the connection ended he tossed a handful of powder into the flame reconnecting it with his godfather's. It took a few moments before the older man appeared. "Draco, I'm glad to hear from you. I would like to speak with you if you have a moment."

Draco still feeling a tightness in his chest from the other evening was not yet ready to have a conversation with the man just yet. "Actually I don't have a moment; I wish to speak with my husband. I believe he is with you."

His Godfather looked a bit disheartened, but nodded before disappearing to be replaced by Harry. "Draco, is everything alright?"

"Yes, I only wish to inform you that I have been asked to look something over for Blasé and will be with him for the day. I will leave any possible addresses that we may be at for you incase you need to reach me on the coffee table." Draco explained briefly; well aware that Severus may still be listening.

"Oh, well okay, I had hoped to speak with Ron and Hermione today… do you mind if I still do, or would you prefer me wait till you can be there?" Harry asked brows furrowed in thought.

Draco considered it, "It will probably go smoother if I'm not there, but if you wish me to be I can postpone what ever it was Blasé needed me for. I'm sure he can wait till tomorrow."

"No, you're right; it probably will go smoother if I speak with them alone first. Will you be home for dinner?" Harry asked with a sigh.

"Yes, I'll be home by seven, and like I said if you need me the list of floo connections I can be found at is on the table." Draco added the reminder. "I'll see you tonight than."

"Tonight," Harry confirmed before the connection was ended.

Standing up Harry turned to see a disheartened man standing by the door. "Don't look so forlorn, give him time. He was hurt; he just needs some time before he can let it go."

The man scoffed, "My godson does not just let things go."

Harry sighed, "Not for just anyone no, but for those he loves and respects, yes he does. And I can assure you; he both loves and respects you." He offered a reassuring smile. "I guess I should go and speak to my friends, before they form anymore idiotic conclusions to their questions."

qp

"Blasé?" Draco called from the entry room, where the floo was connected.

"Draco! Wonderful!" Blasé bounded into the room, a Cheshire cat grin on his face. "I'm so glad you were willing to lend your expertise to this case."

Draco smirked, "A pleasure."

Blasé snickered, "Okay you, enough inflation to your already bloated ego." He swung an arm around the blonde's shoulder as they walked down the hall to a nice sized office that was elegantly decorated.

"So what have you managed to scavenger up this time?" Draco asked with a raised brow.

"You are going to love this! I'm actually surprised I didn't have to wave it under your nose just to get you to consider helping me out." Blasé raised a brow in a questioning way.

"Well just be glad you didn't and start talking."

Blasé frowned slightly, before shrugging unconcerned. "Lady Truin's late husband Lord Antonio E. Truin's _Last Will_ _and_ _Testament_ is being contested by an apparently previously unknown illegitimate son who may or may not be illegitimate. He is contesting that his mother and father were married when he was conceived but divorced before he was born." He wiggled in his seat from apparent excitement.

"Do the timelines coordinate with what he's purposing?" Draco raised a skeptical brow.

Blasé snickered, "Totally possible. That's what has Lady Truin in such a state, as well as her two daughters."

Draco frowned, "and where is Lord Antonio's over seer to his will?"

"That's the thing, his over seer can't be found. They can't even find the record. Somehow the will has been tampered with and the name burned off. The will is also confused and only tells the person demanding the over seer's name that it's not them." Blasé offers a shrug practically feeling his friend's curiosity buzzing about the room like the muggle's electricity

Draco himself could actually taste his own eagerness. Tossing his over robe onto the back of an empty chair he said, "Alright, we have our work cut out for us. Have you already pulled all records pertaining to the late Lord Truin, his wife, supposed wife, and the supposed son? Especially those at the Ministry?" he sat in another unoccupied chair and pulled it close to the table while pulling writing material toward himself.

qp

Harry sighed as he knocked on the door to the home of his adopted family. He had hoped to find the couple at their own residence, but had, had no such luck. The door was opened by a cheerful, short, chubby red headed woman. "Harry dear, it's good to see you!"

"Hello Molly, how are you?" Harry asked kissing the woman's cheek in greeting.

The woman beamed, "I'm just fine Harry. You look a sight better than how Ron described you being, I'm happy to say."

Harry chuckled, "Yes I'm sure I made quite the picture in such a state of exhaustion. Speaking of Ron, he and Mione here by any chance? I tried them at their place, but they weren't in."

"They're right upstairs dear in Ron's old room, everything alright?" Molly asked with a concerned frown.

Smiling reassuringly he nodded, "Yes, everything's fine, just needed to speak with them. Do you mind if I head on up?"

"Not at all dear, won't you stay for lunch?"

"Of course Molly, I'd love to." Harry gave another kiss to the woman's cheek before starting up the stairs he had learned to maneuver as a child. Finding the door to his best friend's childhood bedroom he knocked and waited.

Not a full minute later the door opened to reveal Ron whose expression quickly became a mixture between happy and confused. "Harry mate, what you doin' here?"

"Needed to speak with you and Mione, she here?" Harry asked questioningly.

Ron stepped back opening the door wider to reveal Mione sitting on the floor by a few opened boxes with various items in them. Making his way into the room he sat on Ron's old bed. "Hey Mione, do you mind if I talk with you two for a minute?"

Hermione put down an old dusty book that she had been holding and duster her hands off a bit. "Not at all, is this about Malfoy?"

Harry sighed at her pointed gaze and Ron's bewildered one. "For the most part yes; I need you both to be understanding and hear me out."

Mione sat up a bit straighter and Ron took a seat further down the bed giving him his full attention. "We can do that, right Mione?" Hermione nodded in agreement.

"As you've probably guessed, Draco and I have been seeing each other." He held up a hand as it looked like Hermione was about to interrupt. "Please wait till I finish speaking." He raised an eyebrow till she nodded her consent and Ron followed with a slight frown.

"Now as I said, Draco and I have been seeing each other. No, it is not a new development. It wasn't started because of Ginny announcing her wedding; it has nothing to do with Ginny. We haven't told anyone about us because we didn't want the publicity, we didn't want to deal with everyone if for some reason we didn't work out. What would be the point of having a relationship if all we were doing was defending it all the time? We wouldn't know if we could actually have one or not if that was what all our time was spent doing." He gave a pointed gaze at the two. "Not to mention the issues of telling his father, or my telling you guys would have brought into the whole ordeal. I can already see you want to argue with me about my choice in dating him, so don't tell me you wouldn't have when we first started to."

Harry sighed, "The point is mote either way. Draco and I have been dating for seven months, and because of unforeseen circumstances a week ago we were married." He quickly cut off their responses. "Before you reply think about what you are about to say. Draco is my husband whether you like it or not. I will not allow you or anyone else to speak ill of him so choose your words wisely."

That seemed to bring a pause to the immediate onslaught of words. After a moment Hermione cautiously opened her mouth, "What was the unforeseen circumstance?"

Harry took a steadying breath, "A betrothal contract. Draco was only told about it not even a whole day before it was to be signed."

"Does… Does he… I mean… are you happy?" Ron asked still seeming confused, but determined to be the supportive best friend.

Harry laughed, much happier with this response than any other he imagined the redhead having, "Yes Ron, I'm happy."

"So, you decided to just get married instead of letting Malfoy follow his father's wishes?" Hermione asked with a raised brow.

Harry blinked, "No, I decided to marry Draco because I didn't want him marring some girl. It has nothing to do with his father except that his actions forced our hand. It's not something we weren't considering anyway."

"So it was his father that pushed you into it. I see." Hermione said with a pinched look.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "No, I don't think you do. I got married because I chose to. I married Draco because that was what I chose. Nobody forced me, demanded me, or anything else. Draco and I are happy; can't you be happy for me Mione?"

There was a small huff, "Don't you understand Harry? There has to be some other ulterior motive, behind all this. It's Malfoy, the Slytherin, stuck up, selfish, sneaky prick. He's hoodwinked you." She turned and glared at her husband. "You're just going to say if you're happy I'm happy, is that it? What kind of friend are you?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, "The best of kinds. He's standing by me despite my choices. So what if I'm being hoodwinked, as you put it, even though I'm not. Let's just say that I am, for arguments sake though. So what! If I'm being hoodwinked than that's my problem, right? You're my two closest friends. You're supposed to support my decisions and _should I_ turn out to be wrong about everything then be there with a supportive hand and without judgment?"

"So you just want me to keep quiet and let you fall head first into his trap?" Hermione huffed.

"Yes!" Harry snapped, "That's exactly what I want you to do. Let me make my own choices, my own mistakes. Let me make my own judgments on situations and come to my own conclusions. If I turn out wrong, than I turn out wrong, but in the end I'll only have myself to blame because it was my decision." He let out a sigh, "I can't turn my back on a person just because they were a git when we were children. He's grown up; won't you at least try to see that, give him a chance to show you? If for no other reason than because I ask you to."

Harry looked between his two best friends. Hermione had a stubbornness about her that showed he still had a lot of convincing to go. Ron on the other hand was staring with an odd sort of look about him. That Harry was having trouble placing. Suddenly it came to him, he'd seen a lot of expressions on his first ever friend's face over the years. Expressions that no one should have to wear: anger, sadness, defeat, triumph, jealousy, rage, hate, love, happiness, joy, sorrow, pain, nothingness. It wasn't completely impossible, after all it's not uncommon expression, but Harry was having true difficulty recalling it on this one particular face… genuine hurt. Ron's gaze wasn't directed at Harry, this whole time it'd been directed at none other than his own wife.

"'Follow his father's wishes'…" Ron voice sounded as though he were talking through a dream. "Do you even understand what a contract can mean?" Now it was more forceful, demanding… hard.

"A legally binding document, even us Muggleborns know that much Ronald." Shooting a dirty look at the man standing closest to her, she snapped.

"It's not just a legally binding, Mione, it's also magically binding. Once signed it can't be broken…" Ron paused, "at least not by any way that anyone would chose."

"Breaking a magical contract has very dire consequences. You could pay with your life, a loved one's life; you could condemn someone you care for to have to take your place. A marriage contract is ten thousand times worse. If you don't commit willingly, the contract can literally force you to. If you fight, your mind pays for it." All three turned to face the new figure that now stood in the door way. "Why do you think Hermione there are so many loop wholes, especially where the word love comes in?" Percy raised a brow. "Love can not be forced, even by magic, to exist. The contracts that had such terms in them left the victims insane, suicidal, or empty shells. Very few survived and those were the lucky ones that were already or very close to being in love."

Hermione had grown pale as Percy spoke, after all if anyone was to know and speak only the true facts of something it was going to be Percy Weasley.

"So one could be married through contract and chose to love someone else?" Hermione asked in a breathy way as if she were struggling to breath.

"Aren't arranged marriages just that?" Harry asked her in a confused voice.

"They could love someone else, but to be allowed to act upon it depends on the kindness of the contract writers… most aren't that thoughtful." Percy said with a shrug.

"Still think he should have followed his father's wish?" Ron asked with a pointed gaze.

Hermione took a step back wide eyed, "this is Malfoy we're talking about remember."

"It could have easily been me." Percy spoke up from where he now stood by Ron's old desk, "or Ron."

"Great Grandmother Prewett, who was a widow by the time her children and our Grandfather Prewett was old enough to marry, decided that none of her children would be married by contract. Her elder sister, our great, great aunt I believe was married by contract on Great Grandmother Prewett's father's wishes as he had been. She never had children, widowed early and lived a long life; story goes she was in love with her gardener who played with her when they were children. Her late husband was a selfish man and even after death the contract held her to be faithful." Percy shrugged, "Us Prewett decedents have a genuine loath-ness against contract marriages. If history had played differently though, it could have been you fighting for Ron instead of Harry fighting for Draco Malfoy."

"Would you have fought for me? Follow his father's wishes? If your father had arranged your marriage, would you have married the chosen suitor?" Ron asked still decidedly hurt.

"Ron…" Hermione looked beyond bewildered and overwhelmed. "Of course I wouldn't have, I mean I would have fought for you. I wouldn't have married anyone else." Ron was walking away and Mione looked lost.

Harry sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, "I think you're missing the point."

Percy sighed, sitting down at the desk the old chair creaking from the weight. "It's exactly as you said Mione, you could have said no. After all in an arranged marriage, saying no, what's the worse that can happen? Disownment, disinherited, loss of stature in society, maybe disappointing your family? Saying no isn't an option with a contract in our world. Draco's lucky, he's an only child. If he had married Harry and left a younger brother or sister the contract would have still have been valid only they would have had to fulfill it. It would seem Draco doesn't even have any close enough related cousins to fulfill the legal requirements. Which is funny… the Weasley's aren't that far removed. I guess our family feud saved us… I wonder if Charlie, one of the twins, or Ginny would have been selected as the most eligible to fulfill the requirements of the Malfoy part of the contract."

"Now your starting to understand, aren't you Hermione? Ron is trying to be supportive of Harry but he's also understanding of the situation. Who'd wish that upon anyone?"

Hermione gulped, "I should go after him…"

Harry sighed, "Yeah you should, but first you should decide if you're still against Draco and my marriage. Because if you are, I don't think you're going to be helping your self any."

"I don't like it that it's Draco and that you kept this from us… but, no one could ever claim me to be stupid. I'll keep my mouth shut, and my eyes open. I'll give him a chance, a real chance." She smiled one of those smiles from their school days when everything was fine and things were going to be okay again. "I'm glad you're happy." With that she left the room to find and sooth her husband leaving behind an older redhead and the only black haired Weasley, non-Weasley.

"Good to see you Percy, doing well?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Well enough Harry, you should come around more often. Mom would love it I know and the twins are planning a kidnapping last I heard." Percy gave a secret smile.

Harry shuddered; the twins had employed that tactic before. Ron had to call off the Auror search group and beg them not to press charges. After all I'd been held captive for three days with no word. "That's all I need. Thanks for the warning."

"Any time," Percy gave him a look that clearly said he was waiting for some kind of answer to some unspoken question.

Harry sighed, dropping down onto the bed, "We haven't told anyone. Ron and Mione kind of left us no choice. The only other people who know is Draco's parents who found out when the contract failed to be signed and Snape, Draco's godfather, had to tell him because of the whole hospital fiasco. Draco nearly had my head when it took me a week to get home. How is it going at the Ministry upper levels with all that, just wondering?"

"Oh, fairly well, though don't be surprised if they ask you to address the councils and give a speech of some sort to the global gathering they are putting together in thanks for their _swift_ response to help." The exaggeration on the word swift was not lost on Harry by a long shot.

He had given more then a few of these addresses since the war. Anytime anything major happened and he was involved it usually fell to him to address the upper levels. The Aurors and those behind the situations preferred it and were usually the ones who demanded it. Funnily enough the upper levels detested these situations. Harry laughed inside, he knew exactly why. The people called for him to speak, because he was the Boy Who Lived, World Savior, Protector of the People and he couldn't be ignored, shut away or dismissed. He wouldn't ignore their pleas, and he would speak the truth. He had and would call upon the faults of others as well as praise those who had earned it. The people asked for him to represent them, and the upper levels allowed it because the other options were much more distasteful. Harry had no wish to become one of the upper levels and the upper levels much agreed… or the majority anyway. However, upset the people, and that was just where the people would demand he be placed. The lesser of two evils suited them all in the end.

"When do you intend to inform the others?" Percy asked in a politely unconcerned tone.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I do intend to tell them Percy; you know I haven't had much time. I've only been home a day and much of that I was sleeping. I can't help that I was called away merely a day after we were married not much more then 24 hours after. We're still trying to deal with the little explosions from it all. Right now Draco's mother is on the outs with his Father. Draco won't speak with Severus, because Sev alluded to him being my mistress, and I believe you just witnessed what I'm dealing with, with Mione though Ron is taking it scarily well."

Percy started laughing and just kept going. "You should have your own drama section in the Prophet." He finally said when it had died down to a light shake of the shoulders.

"Don't say that to loud, they may hear you and just do it." Harry smiled as Percy started laughing again.

The sight of the most proper and stuffy Weasley in generations in such a state caused the odd look on Charlie's face as he came into the room wooden spoon in hand with something smoky-clear-red on it. "What have you done to him Harry?" At this Percy looked over and saw the apron with lace and heart shaped beaked goods dancing around on it tied around Charlie's neck and waist, as will as the red stuff in the shape of lips on either side of his face, (the twins doing no doubt) and actually starting roaring with laughter, "I think you broke him."

Harry couldn't help it; he joined Percy in his laughing decent. "I take that back, you've both lost it!" this only caused more laughter. Harry wished he had a camera on him, maybe Mione has one on her…

* * *

*To all who acknowledge it: Sept. 11th may none be forgotten!*

**HELP:** I'm considering where this is going… and I'm curious what my readers may be looking for… I've talked with a co-writer about something, though with life as it is it may not happen so I'm coming up with new idea as we speak. (The story must go on!) I'm just wondering if y'all are looking for just a fluff story, a thriller, a drama (what kind?) or something else… I'm going to do my own thing but right now I need new Idea to put a new picture together in my mind. So help pretty please!

I'm not sure if I got Blasé name right… but I like it that way so unless there is just something horrifically wrong with it, it will stay.

Thank you to all my readers, and for being so patient!

* * *

_I am Posting this at the bottom of Every chapter from now on (if I don't forget) For those who just started reading the story and don't read old A/N's. Sorry to all my dedicated readers, I don't mean to be repetitive. _

_**Pease Read!**_

This is here for YOUR benefit as much as mine.

I have a note posted on my profile, but have come to the conclusion that very few read it. I was born with a learning disability known as Dyslexia. For more information there is a detailed explanation on my profile, feel free to read, I highly recommend if you don't know what Dyslexia is. If you have any concerns or questions, feel free to ask me. I don't mind answering questions, but you can also look up more information online.

I have a beta working on this story it is just taking them some time to get me the corrected chapters. Please be patient with them.


	11. The Deplomat

Just so it is known I'm personally not very impressed with this chapter, I had hoped to include Draco a bit more… Things needed to be dealt with however. If at a later date I am still disappointed with this chapter I may edit and repost it before my next update. This is my forewarning.

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Domino Effect**

**~Chapter Ten~**

**-The Diplomat-**

Harry was enjoying a wonderful lunch with his adopted family when a brown speckled owl flew through the kitchen window. Landing on the back of Harry's chair it held its leg out with an air of purpose. Sighing Harry placed his forkful of Molly's amazing chicken potpie back on his plate, he untied the message and raised a brow when the bird immediately rose, obviously having completed its task and eager to return home. Shrugging his shoulders Harry broke the seal and read the short missive, "Well damn."

Pushing his chair back he took in all the questioning gazes, smiling he leaned over and gave a small kiss to Molly's cheek, "Sorry Molly, seems I'm needed at the Ministry."

Molly grabbed his by the arms and pulled him into a hug, "Not at all dear, you be sure to come see us again real soon!"

Catching Percy's knowing gaze, he gave a miniscule nod, "Of course Molly, I'll be by real soon I promise." Standing up straight he looked to Ron, "mind if I borrow Pig for a bit?"

"Sure man," Ron rose and led the way out of the room. He pointed to a small desk with writing materials on it that sat near the fireplace, "Go ahead and write your message, I'll get Pig for you."

Harry nodded, picking up a quill and dipped it in the inkwell.

A few minutes later Ron entered the room just as Harry was folding two slips of paper. "Here you go Harry."

"Thanks," Harry turned to the small excitable bird that fluttered about Ron's head. The years hadn't slowed the little thing down a bit. "Here you go Pig." Immediately the tiny owl landed on Ron's shoulder eager to be helpful. "Take this one," Harry held up one of the missives, "to Professor Snape; it's important he receive this first and as soon as possible. Now this one," he held up a second slightly smaller slip of folded parchment. "Take this to Draco Malfoy. He'll be with Blaise Zabini, okay Pig?"

The small bird gave a hoot of understanding grabbed the two parchments and headed for the open window in the kitchen.

"Everything alright man?" Ron asked as he followed Harry toward the back door.

"Yeah, just diplomatic non-sense that I have to go take care of is all, no biggie." Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

Ron raised an eyebrow, "well, better you than me mate." He clapped Harry on the back as Harry made his way out the door. "See you later, yeah?"

"Yeah," Harry smiled, gave a small wave than disapperated.

qp

Harry apperated into the Ministry's main floor and without pause made his way to the lifts. At the top floor he was met outside the elevators by his head of department, Head Auror Kingsley. He nodded cordially to the man, "Kingsley."

"Harry," he nodded back, "Sorry for the need to call you back in so soon."

Harry shrugged his shoulders as he started down the hall toward the pair of double doors at the end, "Don't worry Kingsley, I'm well aware you had nothing to do with it."

Kingsley winced, "Now Harry, please remember this is a diplomatic mater."

Harry paused raising a brow, "Oh, I'll be very diplomatic." He turned and quickly nocked on the door as he reached it.

Kingsley gave an inner sigh as he followed you young man into the minister's office.

qp

Draco was bent over a stack of books, reading from one before turning to another to read or scan it for a moment. He was interrupted from his task as Blaise entered the room and taped him on the shoulder. "Letter arrived for you."

Looking up with a raised brow he opened it and read the short one sentence message.

Draco,

Called to the ministry, should still be home for dinner.

HP

Draco sighed before tossing the note into the flames of the nearby fire. His friend looked a bit too interested in the small scape of paper for him to feel comfortable leaving it out.

qp

Harry made his way into the Minister's office as he heard the call for him to enter. Walking in Harry made his way toward the large desk that was clearly the centre of the room. "Minister Corsen, I believe you demanded to see me?" Harry's tone was polite and his facial expression carefully blank but his use of words hid none of his irate.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, there seems to have been some misunderstanding that has Medi Wizard Miguel Hofhman, a bit upset." Minister Corsen said with a small placating smile.

"I am not a bit upset, Minister. I am very upset." The sour looking man that Harry had no trouble identifying as the most irritating Medi Hofhman, said with a slight accent that Harry hadn't noticed before. Exhaustion most likely had a role in that.

Corsen nodded acceptingly as he continued to speak, "Now, Mr. Potter, Medi Hofhman is a very important consultant to the Spain Ministry. We hope to have the situation, whatever it might be, cleared away to both of our satisfactions before Medi Hofhman returns home."

Harry blinked at the pair. "So you are unaware of the situation Minister? You contacted me to come in without fully knowing why?" He asked in a monotone voice.

Thing Minister sighed, "I'll know as soon as you'll be kind enough to inform me."

"Why not let us have Medi Hofhman, our most important diplomat, fill us in on his grievance?" Harry asked with a wave of his hand toward the man.

Before the man could make any kind of protestant or reply a short demanding nock sounded at the door. A knock Harry knew all too well and made him smirk.

qp

Snape growled at the constant tapping coming from the window behind him as he tried to focus on the temperamental potion in front of him. The taping had been consistent for the pass 3 minutes and seemed to become faster and louder the longer it continued. He was starting to worry that the glass you crack. He gave a last twist of his wrist smiling in satisfaction as the liquid turned a lovely silver-grey shade. Quickly casting a protection spell over the now finished substance he stalked over to the window and threw it open with irate. "This better be damned important, you pesky critter."

Opening the slip of paper that the bird allowed him to take, after flying out of range when he reached for the wrong one, the bird quickly departed. Rolling his eyes in exasperation he turned to the familiar hand writing that hadn't improved by much but admittedly had improved since his years of Hogwarts.

Severus,

The Ministry has demanded my presence in his office immediately. It would seem that there is a diplomatic issue to be handled in regard to our activities at St. Mungo's. I thought perhaps you might enjoy joining me in this small endeavour as I intend to express my regards toward the minister and his diplomatists with the most delicacy.

Royally peeved, World Saviour,

HP

Severus Snape smirked, placing the missive on his desk. Grabbing his over robe he passed the previously occupying potion, not worried in the least that something would happen to it while he was away. 'Oh, this was going to be fun.' Snape snickered to himself as he made his way to his floo.

qp

The members of the room looked to the door slightly confused. "Ah, just in time," Harry made his way toward the door, opening he gave a nodded and opened it respectfully for the man on the other side. "Come in Professor, thank you for coming on such short notice."

Turning to address the slightly caught off guard group Harry spoke with a too cheerful voice, "I hope you gentlemen don't mind. I just thought that sense the matter also pertained to our dear professor that it only right that he join us." He turned to Severus, "Medi Hofhman was just about to fill us in on the situation."

Severus raised a brow. Taking a seat in one of the chairs before the minister's desk he gave a waiting patiently waiting glance to the man once he was comfortable and had waved for Harry to take a seat in the chair to his side.

Hofhman cleared his throat before straightening his shoulders and puffing out his chest. "The situation is this Minister. That man there," he pointed an indicating finger toward Harry, "had the gall to be rude and deceive those of us who came to help in your time of distress. Not only that, but to desert his post. I have never been so insulted."

Kingsley raised a brow, "perhaps you could be more specific on his transgressions?"

Hofhman huffed, "Very well. He was rude, gave wild and completely inaccurate reports, refused to allow his superior give a more reasonable account much less anyone to speak with the person. He used dangerous and unnecessary measures to complete tasks; he had the disrespect to take over a procedure that was well in hand from a well-known and respected Medi. He then proceeded to making changes to orders that were dictated by Medi's previously. Not to mention his leaving without notifying the head Medi on the scene and without proper authorization."

Kingsley raised both his eye brows as the man spoke and were at their highest peak by the time he had finished.

The Minister, however, nodded compliancy. "Professor Snape in the time that you were there what can you say about Mr Potter's doings?"

Severus sighed, "Mr Potter being among the first responders had been there a little over twenty-four hours before my own arrival on the scene. Everything was still much in disarray. It was clear though that things were running as smoothly as one could anticipate in that sort of situation. Upon arrival all the new arrivals were spilt up depending on their magical capability and expanse on knowledge. I was immediately directed to the emergency ward where there were 3 Medi working on 2 patients. Mr Potter upon noting my appearance immediately directed me to help him by working on a severely damaged woman's lower adman as he continued to repair her heart and left lung."

Severus drew in a breath, "It was an hour or so later that we felt she was stable enough to be moved to a lower level to be taken care of. As soon as we stepped back two waiting Aurors assigned to our department stepped forward to carry her out and were shortly followed by two more caring in a no less damaged man. This continued for the next twenty four hours in which we saw to countless patents with in that time the other pair of healers were replaced at least twice. It was only when the original pair re-entered were we allowed to take a small breather. Mr Potter during this time took up a glass of water and proceeded to drink it as he made a round upon the other healers and patents still waiting to be scene. At a call down the hall from another Medi Mr Potter dismissed his glass and raced down the hall."

"This might take a bit of time; perhaps some refreshments could be seen to Minister?" Kingsley quickly inserted his request.

"Of course, Mipsy." A little, almost dainty, elf appeared with a small curtsey. "Some refreshments please Mipsy." The little elf curtseyed once more and popped away without a word. Moments later a tray popped onto the Minister's desk. He nodded toward the setting, "please help yourselves."

After fixing a cup of tea just to his liking Severus sat back ready to begin his tale. "Now as I'm sure you can figure Mr Potter was constantly on the move and barely paused for a small bite or water. After all he being in charge of the high level healing undertaking left him with great responsibility. My arrival placed me as second in command and on several occasions was needed elsewhere. For the most part though, Mr Potter and I were able to work together as our understanding of each other allowed us to work quickly and efficiently together."

"What exactly do you mean by your understanding of each other?" Hofhman interrupted.

Severus breathed harshly out his nose, he hated to be interrupted. "Just that, after working together in the war effort, being student and teacher as well as colleges working toward a mutual goal, as well as very familiar with one another's personality quirks we are able to better understand one another's actions, less likely to question the motives behind the other's actions. I trust Mr Potter to do whatever is necessary to save those about him. That is one thing Harry James Potter can be counted on beyond else. The only thing I had to worry about was the likability of his killing himself in the process. I was able to persuade Mr Potter to rest on several occasions. Usually only two hours at a time though and far spread apart."

"If Mr Potter was rude by the time replacements arrived, one cannot fault him. How many working on such little sleep in such a stressful situation have a sunny disposition? As to the accusation of his not seeking out his superiors, that can be simply addressed, he had none in that situation. Mr Potter was the superior in charge by default as the most qualified and longest on the scene. As for the rest I'm afraid I was not on the scene to witness as Mr Potter had ordered all those who had been on the scene when the replacements arrived to return home for a full night of rest. Staying behind himself to make sure the transfer of patents went smoothly."

"Thank you Professor, Medi Hofhman would you like to address anything that Professor Snape said?" The Minister asked the placating smile still in place.

"The Professor failed to mention that we had spoken and he completely disregarded my concerns." Hofhman's tone was still as snide, but seemed to hold a bit of reserve.

"That is because, sir, your concerns were unfounded and on the verge of ridicules. You asked me to give a repeated report that Mr Potter had informed me in your presences that he had already given you. I can assure you that his report was more complete and accurate than any I would have been able to give; especially considering my state of exhaustion. You insisted that Mr Potter was an apprentice, despite the fact that not only he but myself told you otherwise."

"Mr Potter do you perhaps have anything to add?" the Minister asked trying to precede any argument.

Harry sat down his tea cup and nodded, "Quite a bit actually."

Kingsley feeling that things were about to move beyond the polite if disagreeable discussion that had been going on shot the man a look, "Mr Potter, please."

Harry merely gave a shrug in acknowledgement to the man's plea, "I am highly insulted by these proceedings. I had hoped after all that I have done and been through and continue to do that I would be thought more highly of. After a full day of work and being woken in the early hours of the night to rush off to an emergency, I spent days using large amounts of magic and energy healing people; all the while being told that replacements would arrive soon to help. They arrive 4 days after the initial telling and that was 6 days after the emergency arose. A number of Medi, physically and magically, exhausted themselves waiting for the promised help and had to be sent home or taken to a lower level to be healed."

Harry rose, placed his hands on the minister's desk and leaned forward, "It took four or perhaps all six days to acquire healers of high enough level of capability to be of help, one would think you would have provided the best after such a wait, but no. You saddled me with incompetent, childish, and simpleminded fools. I had to deal with someone constantly working against me," he shot Hofhman a pointed glare. "There was a very simple follow-up procedure that was needed and the idiots you sent attempted to perform it on the wrong patent, so of course the patent that needed it refused to allow them to perform it on him afraid of what they may actually do when he was unconscious. I had to perform the procedure otherwise the man's health would have been seriously in danger. I had to constantly double check patients as the new arrivals seemed to have severe difficulty telling patents apart and proscribing appropriate care. I felt it would endanger my patents to leave before a number of the healers returned from their night of rest. Forewarning them of the incompetent healers, I than proceeded to go home where I was in dire need of rest, rest I should have been able to get 12 hours earlier."

Pausing he gave the Minister a glare, "So tell me sir, please, how can I be of help today? How might I persuade Spain's diplomat to look upon us in a better light?" Harry asked with a sarcastic biting tone.

"Mr Potter, please be reasonable." The Minister asked a clear frown on his face now.

"Reasonable? I am being far more reasonable than I really wish to be, or than you deserve. I am not happy with the proceedings of this past week nor, I am sure are many others. Are you aware that that follow up procedure was required for one Medi Wizard Garret E. Shawl, head Medi of research and development?"

Snape got some twisted sense of pleasure as he watched all three officials become rather pale. Though he, himself, had been unaware of this information he hid his response much better. It also helped that he could be held responsible for that particular mishap.

"As far as I'm concerned it is not Spain's diplomat that is in need of pleasing. Right now Spain and many other places are on my shit list and have some things to answer for. I am well aware that there is to be an event to thank those who sent help, I had planned to contain my displeasure until then. This stunt, however, required more than a polite smile. Believe me that little celebration, will be my first address-meant to their failings and your own." The Minister looked about ready to faint at this point.

Without so much as a good day Harry turned on his heels and departed from the room.

Severus chuckled lowly under his breath, "Nice work Minister, pissing off the world saviour. You'd think you'd learn from your predecessors." He shook his head as he stood, "Please be sure to send me an invite to this event he spoke of. I'm quite sure I do not wish to miss it." He gave a cordial nod to Kingsley before glancing to the man of the hour, "Perhaps you should take more interest in world events Mr Hofhman, it would have saved us all a good deal of trouble. Good day than, I have a potion awaiting me." With one last chuckle he too left.

…

Kingsley slumped in his chair, yeah sure he was the head of Harry's department, but he was under no false belief that he had any control over the man. The man followed his request out of respect, not because he was obligated to. Everyone knew that Harry would never take orders from someone he couldn't respect, part of why Kingsley still had the job after his temporary appointment when the previous head of the Auror Department was killed. Harry had more experience at his age than any other known living person, in truth he probably should be head of the Auror department. Only Harry's lack of willingness left Kingsley his job, and to be honest for the most part he wasn't sure he wanted it either.

He looked up with narrowed eyes, "I told you to be sure before you called him in here and if you did to handle the situation with the utmost care."

"I was as respectful and as tactful as possible Kingsley, if he had been anyone else I would have demanded an apology and that would have been the end of it. His stature shouldn't allow him such liberties."

"Yeah, when you save the freedom of every living being of creation, than you can feel free to tell him that." Kingsley grossed out.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Hofhman interjected between the two.

The pair seemed to deflate at the same time.

"Congratulations, you've met and succeeded in peeving off The-Boy-Who-Lived and defeated the most recent Dark Lord." Kingsley said sarcastically as he to rose from his seat. "If you still are lost to what we are referring to, I'm sure any library or person you bump into will be happy to explain further." Nodding his head, "Minister" he dismissed himself feeling quite weary."

* * *

_**HELP:**_ Did this chapter come off right? Was it to much rambling and harping on past events? Did I over do it? I know I asked this before but know that the story has gone on a bit further does anyone think the Russian girl should make an appearance? Or just stay away?

I know everyone is looking forward to the wedding, I promise it is coming soon! The telling of their marriage to the Weasleys is just around the corner, and the telling off of the wizarding world officials is somewhere in there to… hahaha and to think those are just some of the things to come!

Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, those who are following and have favoured, You keep me writing! I apologize for the long wait! (Hence why this is being updated without letting my brain truly decide if I'm happy with it)

P.S. I am working on fixing the spelling of Blaise's name!

_I am Posting this at the bottom of Every chapter from now on (if I don't forget) For those who just started reading the story and don't read old A/N's. Sorry to all my dedicated readers, I don't mean to be repetitive. _

_**Pease Read!**_

This is here for YOUR benefit as much as mine.

I have a note posted on my profile, but have come to the conclusion that very few read it. I was born with a learning disability known as Dyslexia. For more information there is a detailed explanation on my profile, feel free to read, I highly recommend if you don't know what Dyslexia is. If you have any concerns or questions, feel free to ask me. I don't mind answering questions, but you can also look up more information online.

I have a beta working on this story it is just taking them some time to get me the corrected chapters. Please be patient with them.

* * *

_Amanda:_ I am happy that you are enjoying the story, and that you found some inner messiage to help you in your trying time. Thank you for reviewing and reading! I hope things look up for you!

_Charlie:_ I'm glad it was worth the wait! I really liked how the last chapter turned out, hopefully despite my misgivings this one will have been worth it as well. Thanks for the encouragement!

To all my other readers: thanks and as always truely thankful for your oppinions and suggestions, I'll try to keep them all in mind as I continue to write!


	12. The Preparations

Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoy this long awaited update! I enjoyed coming up with the ideas that will be presented in this chapter and the next couple to come. They are a bit in-depth so they may take a bit of time to truly develop and me to write to their and my full potential. Please let me know what you think and any suggestions you may have. You're encouragement is what keeps me writing!

I do appologies for it being a good deal shorter than normal. I'll try to make up for it sometime in the future.

* * *

**Domino Effect**

**~Chapter Eleven~**

**-The Preparations-**

Severus stilled his hands as he waited out the trembling of the glass files on the table from the force of the slammed door. "Feel better?"

"Not in the least!" Harry slumped against the now firmly closed door. "Those pompous windbags, I swear I'm going to hand them their asses on a platter."

Severus chuckled as he corked another bottle. "I assure you, I am immensely looking forward to it."

Sighing Harry ran a hand over his eyes, "This has gone overboard. I mean sure my personal grievances are one thing, but what they put those patients through… Not to mention all of us who were left there with no end in sight. They have no choice but to listen to me, I know that and they know that, but what about everyone else. I'm sick of them doing this crap to everyone and only getting called on it when they do it to the wrong person."

Raising a brow Snape shot the younger man a look, "Well than, call them on it. Make the others heard." At Harry's confused look he huffed. "Like you said they have no choice but to hear you out, so tell them about the others. Be the voice of those who won't be heard. Damn it Potter, you've got a brain. I've seen you use it on an occasion, use it now."

Harry sat down on one of the stools by the work bench. "What's the point? Nothing ever changes."

"Potter! Merlin, help me! Things _have_ changed!" Snape yelled at the depressed looking figure. At Harry's defiant gaze, he growled from between his teeth, "Mercy's Province," taking a calming breath Severus continued speaking in a more level tone. "Just look at the papers. They haven't printed anything without proof since you told them if they couldn't prove every single story they published to be true, you'd burn them to the ground. New laws are in place since you demanded all prisoners be given trials, and retrials for those who were denied or sentenced without solid proof."

He rolled his eyes at Harry's shrug, "Fifteen prisoners were freed from false imprisonment and eight were sentenced to prison for crimes they should have been charged with to start with. That's an achievement Harry."

"Those were things that were supposed to be done all along, not completely new battles." Harry pointed out with a shake of his head.

"Potter, all Werewolves have a right to Wolfsbane, every month, every year whether they can pay for it or not. By law they're required to take it. That's your doing. Werewolves can not be denied most jobs because of their being Werewolves. How about this one, anyone working for Hogwarts cannot hold a position in or with any other field or organization for the duration they are employed, for the safety of the student body. You can't deny that you are solely to blame for these changes." Severus said slightly annoyed. "You want change bad enough, Potter, you'll make it happen."

Harry just sat there and thought about all Snape had said. The man was not one for flattery on the best of days, so he understood that everything the man said he saw as purely truth. He had achieved those things, though he'd never considered them achievements just measures to be taken to make sure what happened to him and his loved ones in the past never happened again. Well thinking of it that way, he guessed this wasn't any different. Now he just needed to decide what he was looking to make sure never happened again, and how to achieve that.

Severus continued with his bottling and then cleaning up his work area. He filled this silence with clanks of glass and wood. He knew Harry was thinking on everything and needed a moment to work things out for himself. No way in a million years would he have said all that to just anyone, but Harry's different from most. He's humble, he never fully grasps his accomplishments, and would never see it as flattery.

He was halfway through the preparations for the Strengthening Solution, he was planning on making to be sent to the hospital to help with the further recovery of medi's and patents in general, when Harry sat up straight. "Work it out yet?"

Harry blinked his eyes as if trying to see what was before him, "Some of it, can I count on you if need be? I think if I'm going to do this, I mind as well do it properly."

Snape slowly put down the silver knife he was using. "What would you need of me?"

"Well a written account of the hardships we were up against while at the hospital as well as a willingness to be questioned later. I might ask for a list of anything else you can think of that needs to be addressed, preferably sooner than later. I'm going to ask the same of some of the Medi's and auror who were there. Any one else you might think would be good to speak with and have an account from would be helpful as well." He raised a questioning brow.

"I'll get those lists to you by this evening, and the account at my earliest convenience. I still have several potions to get to the hospital as there stores are completely contaminated and there are only a number of Potions Masters working on replenishing them." Snape said whipping his hands on a towel.

"Another grievance to be addressed clearly," Harry said distractedly.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Go on with you Potter, I know you're dieing to get to parchment and quill."

Nodding in agreement Harry headed toward the floo, "I'll be in touch."

"As will I," Severus said in parting before green flames swallowed the figure.

qp

Draco entered the living room brushing off any stray soot from his robe with the flick of his wand. Taking off his over robe he laid it across the back of the arm chair closes to him. Making his way down the hall he paused when he heard voices.

"Yes, I'd appreciate that Gladeis. If you could get a hold of those contacts and get that information as soon as possible, the sooner the better in fact." Draco knew that was Harry speaking.

"Sure thing, Mr. Potter, after that disaster I have no doubt they'd like to avoid a similar one as much as I would. I'll get in contact with them today. Thank you for contacting me." The woman, Draco assumed to be Gladeis, spoke. "Will I be able to reach you by floo?"

"Not necessarily, I'll try to keep it open for the time being, however, I can always be reached by owl or through the Auror department." Harry's voice was a bit hesitant as if truly thinking out his answer.

"Good to know. Well I best be off Mr. Potter."

"Gladeis, it's Harry, but yes much to do. Again, thank you."

There was a small pause before a floo could be heard which confused Draco. Holding his breath for a moment Draco called out, "Harry?"

"I'm in the Study."

Walking in he looked around the room he had been in a few times already, but for some reason it looked different. "Is it me or did you redecorate?"

Harry laughed as he put his quill down. "I guess I forgot to tell you. Sometimes I have to hold business at home, but I don't like people knowing they're in my house. So I have a small anti chamber that's hidden behind a book shelf that swings out and well you can see for yourself. It creates a type of cubby for my desk that looks naturally surrounded by books and the floo with a separate connection than the house one clear entrance. I usually keep it closed unless I'm expecting someone or making a call. So if you ever hear it go off and I'm not here, leave the house immediately. Or if you get trapped use it as an emergency exit."

"I thought I heard you talking to someone… business?" Draco asked casually as he poked around the antechamber a bit.

"Yes, I am trying to arrange a great deal before Friday and the gratitude ball." Harry said adding a bit of sarcasm to the gratitude.

Draco raised a brow, "I'm sorry, what?"

Harry laughed, "The ministry is holding a ball of gratitude to thank the foreigners who were gracious enough to help in our moment of crisis." He rolled his eyes, "If you got my message than you'll know I was called to the ministry earlier. Well I've had my fill of idiots and Snape made it clear that I probably wasn't the only one. However, not everyone can voice their displeasure with any hope of being heard. So, I'm trying to arrange it so that I can speak for them. This requires a good deal of getting in touch with contacts, communicating with the right people and paper work. Thanks to Sev and Medi Hayes I've got a good start."

Draco wasn't sure he fully understood, but figured if Severus was involved and had something to do with the ministry he probably would be better off not fully understanding. He offered a change in subject instead, "So how did the talk go with the duo?"

Harry groaned then chuckled, "Believe it or not Ron took it fairly well, Hermione on the other hand had to be persuaded around to the idea. Percy officially knows and helped convince her, but isn't too happy the rest of the family hasn't been informed as of yet… I was thinking we could invite them over for dinner… Kind of tell them in a domestic manner. I figured that might be better than our telling them there." He made himself stop talking, clearly unable not to babble.

"Um… yeah, sure... Dinner sounds nice. When?" Draco asked a bit unsure.

"Well it's to late tonight, I was thinking tomorrow. It will give them a few days to adjust before the ball. Oh, we received the invite. Well I did, but I figured you would be joining me as my husband." Harry raised a questioning brow.

Draco nodded acceptance to the idea. "Tomorrow than, and of course, though I bet they'll still expect you to arrive alone or with one of your buddies. Oh… should my parents be there?"

"Seeing as they already know I didn't think I'd make much sense for them to be, but if you would like them to be than they can be." Harry said with a shrug. There was a small bell signalling someone wanted through the study floo. "Well I best take that, any chance you could see if your father would be willing to stop by some time this evening for a short time?"

Draco made his way out of the room, "Sure I'll contact him in a minute. I'll see to dinner, will this take long?"

"Shouldn't, I'll shut it down when who ever this is leaves." He gave a smile as Draco nodded and closed the door. Sighing he signalled the floo to let his guest through with a small flare of his magic. "Hello Bridget, what can I do for you?"

qp

Harry slumped onto the couch, there had been to more visitors while Bridget was there and it had been almost an hour before he was able to get away. Draco had, had pizza delivered and kept it warm. Now he was full, tired and just weary. Glancing up he caught Draco standing there watching him, rolling his eyes he waved the other over.

Draco made his way quietly over to the couch where Harry sat seeming to be studying the fire's movements. Sitting down next to him he shot a questioning gaze from the fire to the man. "Is it telling you its secrets?"

Laughing Harry wrapped an arm around the blond's waist and pulled him till he was sitting right beside him practically leaning against him. "If it is I can't understand it."

Pushing away his startle-meant Draco accepted this new position. Tucking his feet up beside him he allowed himself to lean slightly against Harry.

Calling a throw blanket to him Harry spread it out wrapping it around them both, "So, how was your day? Exciting?"

Draco shrugged as he to studied the fire's dance enjoying its warmth and that of Harry's. "Blaise has an interesting case on his hands and has asked me to help with the technicalities and if need be handling the family." At Harry's slight frown he elaborated. "Blaise is a great lawyer, really is. However, he doesn't do so well in situations with over exertive and pushy people. He prefers the research and putting people in their place, but only when he knows ninety-eight percent that he's in the right to do so. Sometimes he asks me to lend a hand when those involved our higher aristocrats and he doesn't feel confident he can keep them in line."

"I didn't know you had any background in law." Harry remarked off handily.

"I was raised on it, it's in my blood. Blaise once offered to go into the business together, but I had other obligations at the time… It has been on my mind a lot today though." Draco was partially talking to himself with that last sentence.

"Well if that's something you would enjoy doing, why don't you?" Harry asked glancing at the other questioningly. "I mean, you've already had a taste of what being married to an auror is like. It might be good if you had work of your own to help keep you busy. Besides, everyone should have something that's their own. I work on unsolved cases, when there is nothing else pressing at work, keeps me sane."

"You mean that? You wouldn't mind if I wanted to go into business as a lawyer?" Draco asked almost cautiously

"Draco, I'm not a prison guard and this isn't your cell. Do what will make you happy… with in reason." Harry added as an after thought, causing Draco to laugh.

Placing his head on Harry's shoulder Draco sighed, "Alright than, I'll ask Blaise if he's still interested in the morning."

Harry squeezed his arm around Draco in encouragement as they both slipped into compensable silence.

* * *

Okay this isn't where I was originally was going to end it, but I think it's a good stopping point. I didn't want y'all to wait weeks for me to finish it. I have a week of classes and than finals to still go through but I'll try to get another update in before Christmas and maybe one more before classes start back.

* * *

_**HELP:**_ The Tell all Dinner is coming up soon… Hey that might make a good title… anyway, I know y'all told me a bit of what you think should be their reactions. Most were for the wedding though, so any ideas on who blows their top, who takes it smoothly and so forth. We already have Percy, Ron and Hermione in our corner :D and The Big Question, how should Draco enter the scene? Should he be there already, show up late, or somewhere in-between?

_A/N:_ I don't normally address those who review under Guest simply because it can become confusing very fast. However, I felt the need to comment. I do realize that Hofhman is not a Spanish surname; it may not be an actual recorded name anywhere. I never said that Hofhman was Spanish or that his ancestors were. I only said he was an 'important consultant to the Spain Ministry'. I also spelled it Hofhman not by accident; I do realize that with my dyslexia that sometimes it can understandably be thought a misspelling. I appreciate your review as much as I do everyone's I thank you sincerely for it and hope you continue to read, I only wished to explain this confusion.

_Autumngold:_ I'm really glad you enjoyed the story so much. I think we've got Hermione convinced, but we'll see what happens. Yes I'm also glad Severus is on his side, you'll all never know how close it came to him only being in that one chapter or remaining dead all together. You lucky people :P thanks your reading and reviewing!

_I am Posting this at the bottom of Every chapter from now on (if I don't forget) For those who just started reading the story and don't read old A/N's. Sorry to all my dedicated readers, I don't mean to be repetitive. _

_**Pease Read!**_

This is here for YOUR benefit as much as mine.

I have a note posted on my profile, but have come to the conclusion that very few read it. I was born with a learning disability known as Dyslexia. For more information there is a detailed explanation on my profile, feel free to read, I highly recommend if you don't know what Dyslexia is. If you have any concerns or questions, feel free to ask me. I don't mind answering questions, but you can also look up more information online.

I have a beta working on this story it is just taking them some time to get me the corrected chapters. Please be patient with them.


	13. The Confection

_I hope everyone had a Happy Holiday and the Best of wishes to all in the New Year! Sorry for not updating sooner, life is crazy and I'm still not over being stress from last semester. It's sad I just don't bounce back like I used to. I've had most of this written when I posted the last update but it needed the last finishing touches. Sorry If I get a bit silly near the end, I blame the lack of sleep! I hope everyone like the ending…_

* * *

**Domino Effect**

**~Chapter Twelve~**

**-The Confection-**

Harry put a finger to his lips as the man that had just arrived through the floo looked up and was clearly set on speaking without bothering to take in his surroundings. He watched as the gentleman paused to observe the gesture and than broaden his awareness nodding as he took in the figure leaning casually against the Harry clearly asleep. Nodding his head in thanks he gestured to the doorway asking the other to wait for him without speaking.

With slow movements Harry lifted Draco up slightly removing himself from under the other he gently lowered the blond till he was lying fully on the couch. Pausing, his heart in his throat when the other mumbled in his sleep, Harry sighed when he did no more than pull the blanket Harry had placed around him earlier closer to him. Smiling at the sight Harry shook his head, placed a small kiss on his husband's brow before standing and leaving the room without making a sound.

"Sorry Mr. Malfoy, I just didn't want to wake him. Thank you for coming. Would you like to talk in the kitchen or would you prefer the study? This is a mater of business I'm afraid." Harry gave an apologetic smile as he raised a brow in question.

"Well if it's business, perhaps the study would be best. Though a spot of tea would not be ill received." Lucius removed his over cloak as he spoke.

"That can be arranged sir. The study is just down there, I'm sure you can find it. I'll bring some tea and be there momentarily." Harry took to cloak and the man's cane and placed them in the coat room as the man nodded and made his way down the hall.

Lucius had no trouble finding the room, he'd come across it during his brief stay before. The man had been taken a bit off guard to arrive to see his son peacefully asleep against _The_ Harry Potter. He was still wrapping his mind around it all. He knew they shared a bed and had even seen them share a few chaste kisses, but this scene had just struck him as different. It was odd to see his son so blissfully vulnerable.

He ran his hand over the back of a chair that sat before a large desk that at the moment was cluttered with parchment and forms of communications, letters and other such documents. He had to admit he was curious. Draco had only written that Harry wished to speak with him at his earliest convenience, preferable today. The fact that Harry wanted to talk about business could mean a whole number of things.

He was perusing the book shelf, finding himself itching to read one or two volumes that simply screamed out tauntingly at his curiosity, when Harry entered the room tea tray in his wake. As the other placed the set down he waved for Lucius to help himself, which he did so directly.

"Thank you for taking the time to see me. I'm not sure how much Draco informed you of the reason I needed to speak with you…" Harry left the sentence hanging expectantly.

"None at all, he simply stated you wished to see me." Lucius offered with a raise of his brow as he to a sip from his cup.

"Well than let me get to the point. It is fairly well known that you and more accurately your family are large benefactors to St. Mungo's and have been for generations." He paused and Lucius offered a nod of confirmation. "I'm sure as a major benefactor that you have received an invite to a certain ball to be held to honor those foreign governments that saw fit to offer their aid in our need." It was a statement but clearly one that needed confirmed.

"I and my wife have received an invite, yes." Lucius set his tea down wondering where this was going.

"Well how much are you aware of the disastrous handling of the crisis that took place quite recently?"

Lucius blinked once, "I've heard a bit here and there." He had to admit he was starting to become more than a little curious.

"The whole affair was shoddy at best and believe me it was no where near best. As a major benefactor you hold a great deal of pull when the affairs of your prestigious donations are mishandled and mistreated, do you not?" Harry raised a questioning brow folding his hands in his lap.

"I would generally say I do." Lucius agreed with a small smirk.

Harry nodded, "Several grievances have been brought to my attention, and I intend to bring them to the forefront of the magical ministries of the world when they hold their gratitude ball. I already have several individuals, guilds, organizations and members of ministry who have compiled their own grievances with my own and are willing to stand with me when I make my _feelings_ known. It seemed only proper as someone largely orientated with this situation that you be informed of our intentions. As someone with such a strong hold you could very well be the key to making sure that our concerns are taken and seen to with complete sincerity." He sat back letting this sink in.

"You're requesting I threaten to withdraw my funding if they don't agree to your terms, terms I haven't even heard as of yet." Lucius said with a calm pointed gaze.

"I have every intention of sharing my terms with you Mr. Malfoy, and I am not requesting anything from you that you would not freely come to decide for yourself. If that is the position you wish to take on the mater, I cannot stop you. Hopefully it will not come to that desperate of an action, though the ministry can be quite lacking in intellectual aptitude." Harry sighed.

"Those I've spoken and exchanged correspondence with so far have all agreed that what we wish to happen is not going over the reach of acceptable." Harry rifted through the papers on his desk till he found the one he was looking for and handed it to Lucius.

_Things that need to happen:_

Emergency Protocols and Funds

Emergency Stores and Contracts with Healers/Potion Masters

Foreign Emergency agreements / regulations / deals-contracts

Time, consequences, and expectancies

Alternate places of Healing for emergency patients during crisis

"Those are our main goals. Planned procedures for when crisis arrive. Nothing ever goes as planned, but things don't go nearly as wrong when there is one in place. We can't have what happened last week, happen again. Professor Snape is still making potions to help at the hospital, because all their stores were ruined in the explosion or used in the emergency. There aren't enough potion masters working on the needed potions to really make any headway, so he and a few others are doing the best they can. It took way to long for help to arrive. Not to mention the trouble with trying to heal those involved in the crisis and new patience coming in." Harry rubbed his eyes.

Lucius looked the list short not really detailed list, but the points were clear and Harry was right they weren't anything that shouldn't have been in place already… that gave him pause. "Are you sure some of these aren't already in place to some degree?"

This had Harry looking up with a dark gaze. "Well if they are, they aren't doing any bloody good."

"I've got a few people I can talk to that should be able to tell me what kinds of protocols are in place, if there are any. I'll get them on it tonight." Lucius frowned at the sheet in his hands. "You said Severus is involved?"

Harry nodded, "Him and a few other potion masters, Herbalist and Apocoaries. They all are upset at the sudden drain on resources and time with no sign of refurbishment in the near future."

"I can imagine that, some barely make it on their craft as is without something like this. Tell you what; send out a message to those working on these issues that I'll pay ¼ of their expenses until the ministry can refurbish them. That way they and their families don't go hungry in the mean time. They'll need to provide written records and be willing to swear magically to there accuracy." Lucius grabbed a quill and a spare piece of parchment, dipping the quill in a bottle of ink Harry provided he wrote out a name. "This is one of my personal finance lawyers. All records are to be sent to him, I will inform him of the details when I return home and he will pay the ¼ endowment upon the confirmation of the records. He will also keep track of all the details that go through him; after all I will expect a full refund on my expenses from the ministry." He gave an upturned smile that held a bit of mischief in it. "You have my full support on this matter and I will be in contact with any information that I or my associates are able to acquire."

"I much appreciate your help Mr. Malfoy." Harry stood up extending his hand.

Lucius took it nodding approvingly, "Not at all Mr. Potter. It is pleasant to find my son-in-law to be an astute business man."

Harry raised his brows but nodded accepting the complement graciously.

qp

Mrs. Weasley wiped her hands off on a hand towel as she watched an owl land on the back of one of her kitchen chairs. "What do you have for me there?" Taking the note she smiled as the creature sat patiently, obviously expecting some form of reply. "Alright just let me read this." She reached over and nipped a treat from one of the jars she kept for just that. Giving it over, she opened the envelope.

"What's that dear?" Mr. Weasley asked as he made his way into the kitchen.

"An invite for the family to come to dinner, apparently Harry has an important announcement and he wants the whole family together." Molly looked up, "Wonder what it could be."

"Well, I suppose we'll find out at dinner." Arthur gave a pointed gaze as he pour a cup of coffee. "You going to inform the family?"

Molly smiled, "Of course, I think I'll do that now, I also need to send back a reply letting him know we'll be there." She sighed, "The tuff part will be convincing Ginny to come."

"She will, she's part of this family and he wants _the family _there." Arthur said in a no argument sort of way. It was no secret that he loved his family and thought the world of his daughter. He had, however, grown tired of the tone she got when she spoke of her adopted brother. Not ever relationship works out, but family is family.

qp

Draco couldn't stop wringing his hands in anxiety; this hadn't seemed nearly that big of a deal yesterday. At that time though it was only talk now, he looked over at the clock, in three hours and 56 minutes the entire Weasley population would be arriving to hear the _big_ news. "You're sure they're coming?"

An exasperated sigh escaped from the other room. "Yes, I wrote the invite and sent it off this morning I got a reply back not much later saying they would be delighted to come. They will be here in a few hours by which time dinner will be ready, you will be perfect and everything will be fine." Harry said as calmly as one could who had already lost count of the times he had said it before.

"When you say the whole family is coming, you mean…" Draco had a sort of tightness in his throat that he was trying to ignore.

"That the whole family is coming. I wouldn't be surprised if Ginny brought her fiancée. Bill will be there and I sent a message to Charlie though he may not be able to pop in from Romania. Will you come in here and take this pan and put it in the oven, please?" Harry spoke over the loud clatter of mettle knocking together.

Draco shot one more desperate look at the clock before he made his way to the kitchen to help with dinner. Three hours and 42 minutes until his lynching. He still couldn't believe he gave his consent to his own execution.

qp

Fred and George Weasley, who were regular visitors to Harry's home, didn't bother knocking on the door. Instead, simply walked in and hung up their over cloaks where they were supposed to be. They had learned early on, any personal item left out where it didn't belong was free game for anything that came to their adopted brother's wicked mind. The man had even used Fred's wand as a birthday candle and had refused to return it till he'd written 'A wand should never leave its wizard's immediate reach at any time,' 1,000 times. Being assigned lines at their age was down right embarrassing. Luckily no one but the three of them knew about it. Harry was a good chap like that, gets his point across than lets it go.

They were making their way further into the house. George made a shushing motion at his brother, when he made as if to call out to Harry their arrival, at the sound of laughter from another room. Shooting each other curious glances they edged through the dinning room and toward the kitchen as quietly as possible wondering who else had already arrived.

…

"I can't believe you, they're going to be here soon and look at me!" Draco pulled at his shirt to emphasize the mess there.

Harry laughed, "It's just a bit of powdered sugar it will come off with a simple spell. Honestly, you think we were hosting a ball for the Duke of York." He tilted his head to the side, "Besides I'd be more worried about the new level of white your hair has reached than your shirt personally."

At Draco's aghast expression, Harry practically doubled over in mirth. "Potter, I swear, I better not have a speck of this confection on me when they get here or so help you." At only receiving a particularly mischievous look his insides started to squirm. "Now Potter, I don't like that look. So what ever you have in mind for get it!"

Harry didn't say anything as he just continued to smile and being sure not to let his gaze wander. A little twitch of his fingers had the whole container of powdered sugar dumped unceremoniously over top of Draco's head.

Draco stood stock till in shock. 'He did not just do that!' kept playing in a loop with in his mind. A snicker brought him out of his momentary stupor. "You are a dead wizard!" At which point he took a hand full of the powder that surrounded him and threw it at Harry, before quickly repeating the action again.

…

Fred and George watched with wide eyed fascination as Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had a battle in Harry's kitchen with white powder. All the while laughing and yelling at one another.

…

It didn't last long before Harry physically restrained Draco from his assault. Pinning the blonde's arms to his side and trying to reign in his laughter he smiled at the putout pout the other gave him. Playfully he leaned in and nipped the pouting lower lip licking his own lips as he pulled back, "Mm, yum. You taste sweet."

"Of course I taste sweet, you idiot! I'm covered in sugar." Despite the pink blush that tinted his cheeks Draco still managed to sound disgruntled.

…

Literally, twin flabbergasted looks and dropped jaws where on identical faces as they watched Harry and Malfoy's antics not to mention practical kiss. If that had them shocked their next actions had them practically fainting.

…

It was Harry's turn to pout. Releasing his hold on Draco's wrist he placed his hands on Draco's hips and slowly slipped them around to encircle the blonde's waist loosely. Taking a step forward the narrowed the gap between them, "Aw, Draco, don't be that way. It was only a bit of fun." He gave a twitch of a smile when Draco placed his hands on Harry's biceps but didn't him away, just let them rest there. He gazed at Draco's eyes calculatingly before slowly leaning forward and nipping at the corner of the other's mouth, than jaw line and than at the crook of his neck. Pulling back he looked calculating, "I honestly can't tell what's sweeter tasting… you… or the powdered sugar."

Draco gave an exasperated roll of his eyes desperately trying to hide the tingle Harry had sent shooting down his spine and the nest of pixies he released in the pit of his stomach. "You're absolutely exasperating Potter, of course I'm sweeter. Everyone knows how sweet Malfoy's are."

Harry snickered, "I can't believe you just said that." He pecked the blonde's lips once more at the snotty air started to return to the man. "Go on than confection and get the sugar out before our guests arrive and I'm castrated for my bout of fun."

…

slowly easing out so as not to be caught as witnesses to the events of moments passed they shared a brief conversation through eye communication. 'What ever they wanted to tell the whole family apparently had little to do whatever issues was going on at the Ministry or Ginny's wedding and a great deal with Draco Malfoy. Dinner was going to be fun.' They starred a minute longer than traded wicked smirks.

They reached the front door turned toward the living room and called out to their host frantically, "Harry!"

"You've got to help!

"Bill,"

"Purposed to"

"Snape!"

"Mom's trying to admit"

"Him to St. Mungo's"

"You got to"

"Stop her!"

Near identical yelps of "What?" had the twins rolling on the floor in laughter. They probably should have kept it up and tried to see how long he they could keep it up for but honestly it was too funny. Their laughter was starting to die down as Harry made his way toward them shaking his head when the floo flared and Ron stepped out.

"Harry you'll never guess what happened!" Ron exclaimed as he made his way toward his best friend.

Harry raised an eye brow, "You're mom's trying to commit Bill to the psychiatric ward because he purposed to Snape?"

"How did you know?" Ron looked disappointed for a whole two seconds, in which time the twins took to stair open mouthed at the only other red head in the room, before he got a confused look on his face. "Wait… what?"

Draco snorted from the door way, 'only the Weasel' he thought as he shook his head exasperatedly, but not will ill humor.

* * *

_**HELP:**_ I have absolutely no idea what Ron was supposed to be so excited about; any suggestions would be happily accepted. They can be anything really, work, family, quidditch, etc. so be creative! Thanks bunches!

Next chapter will, I can (almost) promise will have the Weasleys finding everything out. If not it will be the one after, I'm playing a bit back and forth on which bit should come next. Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought!

_Autumngold:_ Thanks for reading and your suggestion! Sorry that I've once more put off the Weasley Malfoy confrontation but it seemed relevant that it happen that way. Anyway thanks for keeping such close tabs on this story! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_Kazue:_ LOL Thank your so much for being so dedicated in getting your whole review to me! Yeah, no worries I have tones of ideas (which I'll probably not be able to use all of) for this story. I'm not big on slumps; I like to keep my mind busy so if I'm bored writing it I figure you'll be bored reading it. Details are the only thing boring (sometimes) that I stick to writing. So yeah I've got lots of plot ahead. You're very right; I like to keep things realistic. If I wouldn't consider doing it without being completely smashed than it doesn't usually happen… (Insane or evil characters don't count :P) anyway, I tend to keep things light for the most part in the romance department this is my first attempt to develop truly romantically and emotionally involved characters. (I like creating challenges to help me expand my writing skills and comfort levels.) Sorry if I gave everyone a little to much explanation, but I got excited and I tend to babble when I'm tired…

_Loving-your-work_: Thanks for the praise; I'm so happy that you liked it so well! I will attempt to keep the updates more steady. It's my New Year's revolution to work more constantly on my writing and stay focused on set tasks. (Wish me good luck for all our sakes!)

* * *

_I am Posting this at the bottom of Every chapter from now on (if I don't forget) For those who just started reading the story and don't read old A/N's. Sorry to all my dedicated readers, I don't mean to be repetitive. _

**_Pease Read!_**

This is here for YOUR benefit as much as mine.

I have a note posted on my profile, but have come to the conclusion that very few read it. I was born with a learning disability known as Dyslexia. For more information there is a detailed explanation on my profile, feel free to read, I highly recommend if you don't know what Dyslexia is. If you have any concerns or questions, feel free to ask me. I don't mind answering questions, but you can also look up more information online.

I have a beta working on this story it is just taking them some time to get me the corrected chapters. Please be patient with them.


	14. The Awaited Dinner

_Hi to all my readers! Thanks for being so patient, I'm sorry it took so long to update! I really had to think out this chapter, little details wouldn't come together like I wanted. I have to thank my mother for a bit for the way this chapter turned out. Anyway, here is the long looked forward to chapter and confrontation of Harry and Ginny. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Domino Effect**

**~Chapter Thirteen~**

**-The Awaited Dinner-**

"I honestly don't see why I should have to subject Warren to Harry's company anymore than absolutely necessary. The fact that Harry will be at the wedding is bad enough, why must he come to this get-together?" Ginny huffed as she forcefully brushed her hair, while her mother laid out the outfit she wanted her to wear on the bed.

"For the last time Ginny, Harry is family and Warren will be soon enough. Harry wanted the whole family to be there, that now includes Warren. Please try to be behaved, whatever Harry wants to tell us is obviously important to him. He has been nothing but supportive of you, try to return the courteous dear." Ginny sighed as her Molly laid a kiss on top of her head before she left the room.

qp

Charlie Weasley pushed wet strands of red hair out of his face as he left the shower rooms a towel about his waist. He entered the room he shared with two other bachelor dragon tamers. He dried his body and shook his head slinging water droplets every where and smirked as two exclaims of 'Hey!' came from the other occupants in the room.

"So what you getting all spiffed up for?" Reese, a broad young man from the Welsh area that had strawberry blond hair and soft blue eyes, he was a good person to have with you in the field.

The other occupant in the room, a tall thin brown haired, brown eyed man that reminded him a bit of Sirius Black to be truthful, snickered, "Yeah, got a hot date?"

"What makes you think I've got a date, Sandor?" Charlie asked with a raised brow.

The man laughed, "You don't pull out your best shirt for just any ol' occasion." Reese shot his head up to see if Sandor's observations were right.

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Remember that owl I got this morning?" They both nodded, curious. "My littlest brother asked me to come home for a family dinner; apparently he has something important he wants us all together for." He shrugged his shoulders at the both of them.

"But you hardly ever go home for those dinners; I mean our mom has them every other week not to mention you were home not even a whole week ago… What makes this one special?" Reese asked.

"Harry doesn't often ask for anything, and it seemed important to him." He gave another shrug of his shoulders. "I should only be gone a few hours." He ran a towel through his hair, not seeming to notice the way Reese ran his eyes over his bare chest, while Sandor watched Reese with a knowing smirk.

qp

"Oh that is awesome! Oh, I have to tell Harry, he'll be ecstatic!" Ron rushed around the house trying to find his shoes.

Mione raised a brow, "We could just wait to tell him with everyone else when they all come for dinner."

Ron stopped, "But I want to tell Harry now," he whined, "besides, it's not long till dinner. It won't make all that big a difference."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess you can go tell him…"

He slipped his other shoe on and darted across the room, kissed her on the cheek and rushed through the floo. Hermione just shook her head a little bewildered at his enthusiasm.

…

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ron yelled, "What'd the greasy git do to him? Maybe he's been cursed! I should go help mum!"

Harry grabbed his best friend by the back of his cloak as the man made an attempt to reenter the floo. "It was a joke Ron, I highly doubt Bill purposed to Snape."

Ron halted all motion and blinked, "Oh… okay than."

Draco rolled his eyes, "What was so important a minute ago Weasley?"

"Huh?" Ron looked up to where Draco still stood in the door way to the dinning room, "Oh, yeah! Mione got promoted; she's now just under the head of her research department."

Harry smiled, 'That's great Ron!"

Draco rolled his eyes, attempting to ignore the curious gaze of twin eyes, "You couldn't wait till dinner to share your wife's good news?"

Ron narrowed his eyes, "I wanted to tell Harry. Mione will tell the others herself at dinner. We never leave Harry out, he's our best friend, he almost always knows first."

Harry sighed, "Okay you two, don't start. Ron that's great and I'll let Mione know so when she gets here. Since you three are here early, you can come set the table." He gave a glare at the twins, "Without magic! I don't want any broken dishes tonight."

qp

Draco was a nervous wreck as he waited in the kitchen for the remainder of the Weasley clan to arrive. No mater what, Ronald or Harry said; he was_ not_ hiding merely trying to preserve his life force for as long as possible.

…

Harry tried to stay calm as he greeted each new arrival to his home. Ron was snickering in the corner, apparently having abandoned his duty as server. Percy was talking with Hermione and shooting reassuring gazes in his direction, the twins kept giving him questioning glances as they kept everyone's wine glass filled. Harry was hopping that the wine would help lighten the mood. Ginny and Warren seemed to have secluded themselves in a corner of the room where Molly and Arthur would occasionally visit to try to persuade them to circulate. Bill was just returning from the restroom and Draco was hidden away in the kitchen. Charlie probably couldn't get away so… looks like everyone was here, and now that they were Harry had no idea what to do.

Leaving the room hopping not to be followed, Harry made his way into the kitchen. "Draco, please tell me that you're not intending to stay in here for the entire dinner."

Draco huffed, "No, I am merely finishing up the garnishing. Has everyone arrived than?"

Harry peeked over the blonde's shoulder blinking at the decorated dishes. "Yes, everyone is here. Except Charlie, but he likely couldn't get away… you know the garnish wasn't necessary, though it's a lovely touch dear." Harry added the last part at the glare that had started to form on Draco's face.

Draco whipped his hands on a nearby towel, "Well if everyone is here, I suppose it's time for announcements." His voice betrayed nothing but his hands had a bit of a shake to them.

Harry took a hold of each and gave a small squeeze, "Don't worry 1/3 of the room already knows and supports us. It's just a matter of telling the other 2/3's of the group." He tried to reassure them both as he lead the way back into the sitting room.

Harry cringed at just how easy it was to catch the entire room's attention. He gave a sort of nervous smile, "Everyone have a glass?" He gave a nod of thanks as the twins passed him and Draco each a glass. "Tonight I'd like to purpose a toast," he raised his glass ever so slightly, "to the future. We all have much to look forward to. Weddings," he nodded to the corner where Ginny and Warren stood. "Promotions," He offered a warm smile to his two best friends. "Family growth and hopefully everlasting peace," this time he let his eyes fall on Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well as the other Weasley children. "For me personally a wonderful marriage and life with my husband," he turned to face said man and couldn't help the warmth that flooded his chest at the slight blush that covered normally pale cheeks but the proud pose the man held as he viewed the eerily silent room.

…

The floo gave a small flare as it deposited the missing redhead amidst his family. The shattering of glass was the only sound to greet him. Looking about at the faces of his family he raised a single brow, "Okay… what did I miss?"

Ron who was smirking in the corner gladly addressed his brother's question, "Harry's married to Draco Malfoy!"

Charlie blinked a moment than rushed toward the couple grabbing Harry up in a bear hug, "That's wonderful Harry! I'm so happy for you!"

Harry patted the dragon tamer's back, doing his best to breath with his tightly constricted lungs. "Thanks Charlie, we appreciate your support." He gave the man a warm smile as he was finally released which quickly turned in to a laugh as Draco was given similar treatment.

"Wait! After everything Charlie, you just congratulate them like they just won the game at the quidditch nations?" Harry tried not to wince at Ginny's high voice. "This is absolutely the most mean spirited joke you could have ever come up with Harry James Potter! Just because you don't like that I'm marring someone else doesn't give you the right to ridicule my wedding in such a fashion!"

Charlie glanced over to Bill only to receive, the same confused look that he himself wore, in return; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley weren't far behind. Warren seemed like he really wanted to stay out of whatever was about to happen. Percy had a displeased air about him while Ron and the twin looked spitfire mad. Hermione just seemed to be studying Ginny.

"Excuse me Miss. Weasley, but I wish to be sure I completely understand. Are you classifying my marriage as a joke or accusing us of becoming married merely to spurn you and your own nuptials?" Draco asked with a raised brow and a carefully structured bored and unassuming tone.

Ginny's face started to develop a burnt sort of complexion, "I'm saying that you aren't married at all, but are mocking me."

"Why would I want to mock you?" Harry asked, completely and utterly confused on the matter.

Eyes flashing she came a bit closer to the group, "Because you hate the fact that I'm marring Warren and wish I were marring you instead. Since you can't you've decided to make it into one of your publicity scandals! Just like you to turn everyone's focus back on you, haven't you got tired of that bit yet?"

Ron's face was even redder than Ginny's, "I can't believe you Ginny! You know he hates publicity and Harry's to good to try to mess up your 'most important' day. How can you accuse him like this?"

"We went though an awful lot of hassle for a joke on you Miss. Ginny. I certainly would not have bothered announcing a 'joke' wedding to my parents or have bothered gathering your whole family for the announcement." Draco rolled his eyes as if he found her claims completely idiotic.

"Please everyone, this is getting out of hand!" Hermione tried to interject the rising tempers.

"Just admit it Harry, you're upset that I am going to marry Warren and live happily ever after without you, and so you went and grab the first available person you came across to make it seem like you don't care and try to hurt me." Ginny practically demanded conformation.

"Ginny for the last time, I honestly hope you and Warren are happy! I don't want to hurt you, though to be completely honest, I wouldn't care if you were marring the Jolly Green Giant. I don't nor will I ever want to marry you. I am happy, I am married to Draco, and we have nothing to do with you or your precious wedding." Harry spoke calmly though his words grew a bit harsh as they continued on. He was getting tired of this argument.

The slightest of tensing mussels was all the warning they got before Ginny had hurled her own still full glass of wine in their direction. Harry reacted on autopilot, grabbing Draco about the waist he pulled him against his chest and spun tucking the blonde away from the object and presenting his back to the oncoming threat. Charlie used to the need of split second reactions drew is wand and vanished the glass mid-air then trained his wand on his little sister, "I think _that_ is quite enough!"

Draco hadn't even had a thought to do anything, and had been taken by surprise when he'd suddenly been grabbed and bodily covered from harm.

"It is no where near enough! How long have you been hiding this piece of trash from us if it's not something new, huh? Was he the reason you were never around?" Ginny was no where near ready to end her attack.

Harry's eyes flashed, making sure Draco stayed right behind him, and pulled his own wand out. "We are not having that discussion here, now nor ever. _You _do not get to make those types of accusations. I have dealt with more than my share of your jaded behavior, I will not put up with you treating _my husband_ in such a fashion. You are in our home, as our guest. This gives you no right to attack either of us verbally or physically. So you will kindly pull yourself together and leave. You are not welcome in our home right now."

Ginny seemed to become a little too pale after being so red. Her teeth were clamped together and her eyes narrowed. Giving a curt nod she turned around marched over to Warren grabbed the nervous looking man by the wrist and practically hauled him through the floo.

Harry narrowed his eyes and let them take in each person remaining, "Anyone with similar notions of thought, can follow her. You have been my adopted family since I was twelve, but Draco is my husband and I won't let even you disrespect our marriage."

"As it should be," Arthur stepped forward and placed a hand on each of Harry's shoulders, "Congratulations son, you have my best wishes!" Harry felt a lopsided grin pulling at his lips as he was brought into a hug with the man.

He was released only to be immediately pulled into another by a crying Molly, "Oh Harry!" Anything else was drowned out in her sobs. Harry patted her back awkwardly shooting Bill a pleading look over her shoulder. His oldest brother rolled his eyes before reaching out to pry their mother off.

Draco stepped nervously out from behind Harry while trying to seem confident. He _did not_ squeak when he was pulled into the elder male Weasley's grasp, "Welcome to the family son!" All Draco felt confident he could do was gape open-mouthed at his adopted-father-in-law, so he bit his lip to keep the temptation from becoming reality.

Ron couldn't help it he sat in a chair and snickered behind his hand as quietly as possible, Draco looked so completely uncomfortable and baffled, that it was just utterly funny. The frightened wide eyed look that over took the blond when the redheaded matron of the family took her turn to give a watery hug was the last straw for the youngest red head. He burst into gales of laughter.

Charlie shook his head at his little brother's odd sense of humor. He felt a light hearted joy at the light that seemed to feel Harry's eyes. If anyone in this room deserved to be happy it was the dark haired, green eyed man. He took his turn to ruffle the lad's hair and give him a brief, but strong hug. "I'm happy for you little brother."

"Thanks Charlie, that means a lot. I'm glad you were able to come." He offered a bright smile in return to the one he received.

"Any time little brother." He ruffled the dark hair once more before he turned and smirked as his dad finally pulled his mother off the blond who looked immensely relieved. Rolling his eyes he stepped in front of the wary eyed blond, and held out his hand. He raised his brow as it was taken cautiously; he gave it a firm shake. "Good to have you among us." He leaned in and whispered close to the other's ear, "Best take care of him."

Draco gulped as the dragon tamer pulled back and peered at him with intense eyes. He didn't want to think of what would happen it he ever failed it that regard; he gave a small nod of acknowledgement. He had every intention of making this marriage work, Weasley brothers or no.

By the time every person in the room had, had their chance to congratulate the couple Draco was a little unnerved at how many ways the same threat could be worded and given, yet be just as effective. He had no doubt if Harry ever appeared upset his body would never be found, if it would even still exist by the time the young Weasley family members, 6 red headed males and 1 brown headed female, were done with him. He looked over at the beaming World Savior and sighed inwardly, at the young man was happy with his adopted family's response to their marriage.

* * *

_**HELP:**_ I was thinking of maybe having a bit of a side story within the story about Charlie… I'm playing with the idea anyway and was wondering what everyone's thoughts were. Good idea, Bad idea? Is anyone even interested?

Should Harry still go to the wedding? Should I give Warren a back bone?

_**My Readers:**_ Thank you for all your suggestions! I loved them, and almost used the pregnancy ones… however; I don't think I'm ready to throw that out there yet. They were a big help, truly!

* * *

_I am Posting this at the bottom of __Every__ chapter from now on (if I don't forget) For those who just started reading the story and don't read old A/N's. Sorry to all my dedicated readers, I don't mean to be repetitive. _

_**Pease Read!**_

This is here for YOUR benefit as much as mine.

I have a note posted on my profile, but have come to the conclusion that very few read it. I was born with a learning disability known as Dyslexia. For more information there is a detailed explanation on my profile, feel free to read, I highly recommend if you don't know what Dyslexia is. If you have any concerns or questions, feel free to ask me. I don't mind answering questions, but you can also look up more information online.


	15. The Speech

_I deeply apologize for taking so long to update! But finals are over and I plan to catch up with all my stories and update a bit more regularly at least for the next two and a half months. So yeah… Okay I spent hours like 6 just on the speech and the finer touches of this story. I hope you also notice that I've decided that I will keep a little Charlie in the story, but it will not be a full blown thing, more of a when I feel like it and it works well with the story line. _

_Thank you to all my readers especially those that keep coming back despite my inconsistent updating schedule!_

* * *

**Domino Effect**

**~Chapter Fourteen~**

**-The Speech-**

"You got back late…" Reese commented casually he bit into the sandwich he held watching as the red head plopped down beside him.

Charlie chuckled, "Technically I got back early. I stayed the night and came back just this morning."

Reese raised a brow, "Everything alright at home?"

"Yeah, my little brother announced that he'd got married. Needless to say my little sister threw a temper tantrum, and half the dinner my mother wined about her not having the chance to give the pair a real wedding. Which she was appeased about once Harry told her that he had no problem with having a formal ceremony at some point. Then the twins had the bright idea to have a belated bachelor party." Charlie rolled his eyes, wide grin in place.

Reese snickered, "Man Weasley, your family is never boring. So who did the elusive Harry marry?"

If possible Charlie's grin got bigger, "His school boy arch enemy." He snickered as he gave a small tug on the lid to the container that held his lunch. "Draco Malfoy."

qp

Harry glanced up briefly as his door opened immediately after the briefest of knocks. He ignored the red head as sat on the corner of his desk. "You ready for tonight? I hear that Corson has been running around like he went and lost his head." Ron said with a chuckle.

"I would be surprised. Yeah, I'm leaving here, as soon as I finish this report. I need a quick shower, and I'm supposed to pick Draco up from Blaise's." Harry spoke almost distractedly as he flipped through a few forms to check a few facts.

"Hm," Ron made the noise in the back of his throat, "I wonder what's going to be in the headlines, your speech or your marriage."

Harry frowned as he looked up, "if they know what's good for them it will be the speech."

Ron scoffed, "Fat chance, they rarely know what's good for them."

Nodding he signed the final form closing the folder. "Mind putting this on Kingsley's desk?"

Ron grabbed it as he stood up, "Sure, I'm about to head out myself. Mione will have my head if I make her late."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time… actually I can count on one hand the times you actually arrived on time and once you were even early." He steadily ignored his best friend's glare.

"Careful mate, or you can deliver your own damn report." He huffed, walking out of the office followed by Harry's light chuckle.

qp

Draco slipped the steal engraved dragon cufflink into place. Tugging on the cuff till it lay just right and matched its partner, he nodded in satisfaction. His formal robe hung from a hook by the door to his knew office. He wouldn't be an official partner till after the case of Lord Truin's Will, but that was just a technicality. He glanced at the mirror that he'd conjured by the door. Picking up the silver hair tie off the top of his desk he gathered his hair up at the nap of his neck and tied it loosely. The tie matched the trimming and silver embroidery on his robes.

Harry would be here any minute and he needed to be ready for the beginning of everything. Tonight they would be announcing their marriage to the world and not just their family. The fact that those close to them had already been informed was the only relief to the nerves in the pit of his stomach. He was the husband to the man that saved their world, and there was no doubt they'd find him not good enough. He may have been cleared of charges of being a Death Eater, but that did little to persuade people.

He didn't say anything as the door opened and Blaise slipped into the room and looked him over. "You'll pass," He said with a smirk.

"Huh, shows what you know." Draco said turning around and fussed a bit with the vest he wore. "There a reason you came in here other than to give underhand insinuations?"

"Well I was going to tell you that, that man of yours is in the main room, but now I don't feels so inclined." His tone was snooty, but he had a knowing upturn on his lips.

Draco mumbled under his breath, "Insufferable smartass," as he grabbed his robe off the hook and taking one last glance in the mirror left his office.

…

Harry rolled his shoulders, trying to feel a bit more comfortable in the high class material. He doubted he would ever be able to relax in such clothing; it just was so not him. It was probably one of the top three things he hated about these events, up there with speeches and reporters… though stuck-up officials could easily be number four.

He had been facing the floo when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around he blinked, Draco looked stunning. His hair was in a gathered loosely, making him look almost casual in all the finery. His skin was pale and held a glow. Harry felt like he was dressed in rags and completely lacking any grace in comparison. He offered a smile at the raised brow the blond gave him. "You look stunning."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Well what did you expect." He gave his own small smile though. Eyes traveled up and down taking in the dark haired figure. His attire was plain almost painfully so, but it had clearly been tailored for him and made with high quality material. Despite the fact that he looked uncomfortable in them, the dark green eliminated his eyes. "You clean up nice."

Harry looked skyward, moving forward to help his husband pull on his robe. "Don't get used to it." He placed a kiss on Draco's cheek as he moved away. "We best be on our way," he waved to Blaise, "Thanks Zabini."

Draco smirked, "I'll see you later Blaise." He let Harry take his hand as they entered the floo, feeling the nerves take a sudden twist, which eased slightly as Harry squeezed his hand.

qp

Minister Corsen swallowed his shot of fire whisky; he knew a calming drought would do him more good, but frankly at the moment he couldn't find it in him to care. He wasn't the first Minister who had faced the irate of Harry Potter, and probably wouldn't be the last. However one thing that was pretty well set in stone, if Harry Potter wasn't happy with the Minister neither were the magical community.

The last Minister had resigned after the people's form of showing their disapproval hadn't come to an end after 5 months. Not many blamed him, after all one could handle only so many howlers. The fact that they seemed to be coordinated to open one after another, but never at the same time, all day long only proved the extent of their displeasure.

Than again the man had tried to halt the ability of Werewolf children to be able to enter the school system after the new regulations clearly gave them the right to the same education as any other magical child. After the knowledge that a werewolf had attended Hogwarts without any incident and that certain precautions would be taken despite the Wolfsbane being administered, there was little to no protest to the idea at all.

It seemed sooner or later though the Minister of Magic would displease the war hero, and it was now his turn. He held the record so far for keeping the man appeased, but all good things must come to an end. He took another shoot dreading the next few hours.

qp

Lucius smirked at the dour man who stepped through his floo. Severus Snape cleaned up nicely when he wanted to. His hair was carefully pulled away from his face and tied at the nap of his neck; his cloak was of a fine material and fitted to his figure. The dragon hide boots went well with the attire. Oddly enough a single fine silver chain dangled from an earlobe, Lucius hadn't seen that since they were in the late teens. He was pretty sure the man had stopped wearing it when he'd turned to teaching. "This evening looks to prove to be interesting." He offered up.

"I'm actually looking quite forward to it, the only thing that would make the occasion more pleasant were if I was making the addressment myself." Severus' sneer was a cross between a satisfied smile and a knowing smirk. "So where is Narcissus? I have no intention of missing this because she couldn't decide which piece of jewelry to wear."

qp

Harry and Draco had been circulating the room speaking with different officials, Harry making sure to talk with each person who would be involved in the situation he would be bringing to the forefront tonight. He couldn't believe how much more at ease he was with Draco running interference through out the whole ordeal. The mingling was always the most stressful part of these types of events, but tonight it was actually better than just bearable.

He had been speaking with Draco's father and Severus over some of the finer details of some of the information Mr. Malfoy's associates had been able to locate, when the start of the evening announcements and speeches began. He was well aware that the Minister would attempt to keep everything short and to the quick, after all with Harry's speech it was better not to give any of the foreign diplomats a chance to say anything that they would later be embarrassed by.

In fact the minister called no foreign delegates to speak, but simply welcomed those assembled for attending and that Auror and Trained Medi Wizard Harry Potter would like to take this time to address them, catching Harry a bit off guard. Turning to Mr. Malfoy and Severus he nodded to them taking strength from their encouraging smirks. Harry squeezed the pale hand that clasped his own before releasing it. Making his way to the podium he took several deep breaths, no mater how many times he had done this it never seemed to get easier to stand in front of a group of people and speak. Nodding respectfully to the Minister, who seemed pale and clammy, he faced the assembled members of governmental society.

"Ladies and Gentlemen and members of the Britain and International press welcome and thank you for being here. Our recent tragedy has brought us, I do believe, closer together. So many groups, organizations and individuals coming forward in our time of need, it is truly remarkable the way people have come forth and pulled together to aid us in so many ways.

I have since the incident had the opportunity to become aware of just how the citizens of our country and others have helped us. I'd like to share with you some of this knowledge; when it became apparent that St. Mungo's was overwhelmed with the injured that it could not take in any common, average, everyday injuries that were still occurring, wizards and witches who specialized in Charms, Transfigurations, Dark Arts Effects, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and many other fields stepped forward along with private medical establishments to help pick up the slack. Potion Masters, their apprentices, Apocoaries and Potion shops started making and supplying potions to St. Mungo's whose stores and labs had been ruined. Most of them, with little to no guarantee they would be reimbursed for their costs. Children of all ages have been gathering common potion ingredients and herbs either sending them to St. Mungo's or known potion makers who were aiding the cause. Members of society came out of retirement, returned from vacation, sabbaticals, honeymoons, and left jobs, schools, and training to provide whatever help they could. To all these people, I give my personal thanks and commendment; I am truly honored to call myself a member of Magical Britain and count myself among its citizens.

It is not an uncommon occurrence that I am called upon to make a speech or represent the common people of Magical Britain. Today is obviously no different; only I wish this speech were solely to praise and appreciate those who rushed to our aid. Unfortunately, once again, I must take a stand for the common people of Magical Britain and the like around the world.

As a first responder myself to the crisis, I had little knowledge at the time of how the situation was being dealt with on the outside. I, like so many others, simply had to rely on the doings of outside forces and place my faith they were doing all they could. For those who are familiar with the magical requirements of medical care please excuse this explanation, however, I wish for all too completely understand. For the most part replacements for the first responder medi witches and wizards arrived by the second and third day of the crisis. However, replacements for certain levels of certain departments and those that attended the emergency ward were unavailable. As I had explained to me recently the problem wasn't necessarily that there wasn't people willing, but that none were trained and adequately capable of replacing these positions of constant magical use and high levels of stress that were required. It takes not only skill, but power as well as a certain level of discipline over one's mind and magic to handle certain medical maladies. The majority of these areas of medi witches and wizards were injured during the crisis or already called in as first responders; this meant that replacements had to be searched for outside of Britain.

It was only the other day that I received a report from a concerned party that I became aware that there are alliance contracts in place for such situations between Britain and other magical communities. These contracts have been in place for over thirteen centuries. I will not bore you with all the legal jargon and details, suffice to say, that when a call for assistance in time of crisis is made allied countries are required to offer immediate aid in the form of military and medical aid, and to supply needed resources such as food, water, clothing, and research till such time as the crisis is under control.

Though the aid eventually arrived, it was not immediate. It took six full days and nights for foreign medical aid to arrive. The time that it took for medical assistance to get there one would believe that the best would be sent; sadly this was not the case. As a first responder and the most qualified I personally was in charge of the emergency ward during the crisis. This also meant I was in charge to handing over control to the replacements upon their arrival and making sure everything was running smoothly before I could took my leave. Twelve hours after the foreign replacements arrived, a number of misdiagnosed treatments, a surgery that was almost performed on the wrong patient, mixed up charts, and similar kafuffles I was able to leave only with the knowledge that the returning medi after a night rest would be able to take over the constant watch of the new arrivals.

The very fact that I, personally, was requested to make a formal apology to one of the foreign Medi and representatives after being accused of… I believe the accusation was having been rude, giving inaccurate reports, not allowing my, nonexistent, superior to speak with the replacements, taking over a procedure, making changes to orders, leaving without notifying my superior and my favorite, using dangerous and unnecessary measures. I find insulting, and disrespectful not only to myself but to those in my care and who briefly were in the care of this Medi and other foreign medi.

It is not my sole opinion that the ministries have fallen short in their duties, in the care of their people, and the representation of their countries." Harry held up a scroll of parchment. "This is a list of all those who claim grievance for mismanagement, non-diligence and lack of representation. As a representative of the common people and a member of the wronged it is my duty to address both the Britain and foreign Ministries failings. Your placements and responsibilities call for you to be held at the highest standards and when they are not met to be address so that they can be met in the future.

Several Guilds and Representatives through me, formally request that a formal inquiry be made into the unmet conditions of the alliance contracts, and that the start of planning for future crisis situations be taken underway immediately. Also that a formal address by these Guilds and Representatives be heard and addressed within the month. If this formal request is not met I have been given leave to assure you funding and supplement in full will be halted by the members of these Guilds and Representatives. If our government cannot properly see to our care, we in turn cannot see to the care of our government."

Feeling all that could be said was said he nodded to the silent assemble as the majority started to clap in approval. Though Harry was sure some were merely being polite and following proper protocol, after all they were among some the officials he had been addressing. Leaving the podium he ignored the group of reporters that began to surround him trying to have their questions heard over the others. He halted and took a deep breath when he realized that he was going to break his neck if this kept up. "I have no intention of answer any questions on the matter for the remainder of the evening. I have said all I wish to say at the moment." The reporters backed away a bit dejected, but they had learned that if Harry said he was finished answer questions, he was finished.

Wishing he could just grab Draco and leave Harry sighed, he knew that he might not be answering the reporters questions but there would be plenty of questions from ministry officials and foreign diplomats that would need answering. So instead me put on a polite smile and stood with his newly acquired family members as he waited for the start of the inquisition.

* * *

_**HELP:**_ Should I write the addressment? I mean should Harry be a huge part of it? I'm just not sure if anyone really wants to read all the boring and official details that would need to be written if I take that approach. I'm not against writing it, but I don't want to write it if it holds no one's attention.

I had a really dirty thought while writing a part of this chapter… Just curious how many of you would actually find a Bill/Snape pairing worth reading? I couldn't stop laughing as the idea popped into my mind. Share your thoughts please!

_**To My Readers:**_ I make a huge apology for any mistakes in this chapter I've been working on this chapter so long that it's all blending together but I wanted to get it posted. So please enjoy!

* * *

_I am Posting this at the bottom of __Every__ chapter from now on (if I don't forget) For those who just started reading the story and don't read old A/N's. Sorry to all my dedicated readers, I don't mean to be repetitive. _

_**Pease Read!**_

This is here for YOUR benefit as much as mine.

I have a note posted on my profile, but have come to the conclusion that very few read it. I was born with a learning disability known as Dyslexia. For more information there is a detailed explanation on my profile, feel free to read, I highly recommend if you don't know what Dyslexia is. If you have any concerns or questions, feel free to ask me. I don't mind answering questions, but you can also look up more information online.


End file.
